<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】自平行世界的你我 by tanyansheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376439">【带卡】自平行世界的你我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng'>tanyansheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 带卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土接任自家师父成为第五代火影后的第二年，旗木卡卡西成为了火影直属暗部的队长，不止这两人，就连水门班中唯一的女性野原琳，也得以拜师千手纲手，成为一名出色的医疗忍者。<br/>
水门班因为这三个出色的学生，一跃成为木叶传说的一班。</p><p>卡卡西上任第二天，带土完全不顾本人意见，召集同期的小伙伴们搞了个庆祝会，一帮同期同学确实也许久没有聚会，借着这个机会好好闹腾了一番，结果毫无意外的，五代目火影第二天因为宿醉从自家床上起不来。<br/>
卡卡西到达带土的火影宅时，并没有走大门进入屋内，而是像往常一样，直接从窗户进屋。他抬手轻轻敲击玻璃，然后便看到了屋内四仰八叉谁在床上的现任火影，卡卡西轻车熟路地打开窗户，轻轻一跃踩在窗户前空无一物的桌上——这张桌子上本来放满了带土的私人用品，因为卡卡西次次从窗户进来都要踩一脚桌子，带土干脆重新找了张桌子放在距离窗户较远的地方用来放置私人用品。<br/>
“火影大人，再不去上班奈良大人要亲自上门来了。”<br/>
桌子就在床边，卡卡西半蹲在桌上，用手背拍打带土的脸颊。<br/>
也许是就任火影以来，麻烦了太多次奈良的原因，带土在睡梦中听到奈良这个姓氏，不由得有些瑟缩。<br/>
卡卡西知道他要醒了，于是他跳下桌子走进洗浴室，放好一盆水后才出来。<br/>
出来的时候，带土已经换好衣服坐在床边穿鞋了，他见卡卡西出来，抱怨道：“也不用每次都爬窗户吧，大门又不是不能走。”<br/>
卡卡西一摊手，给带土让开位置，站在门口看着对方洗漱的背影，道：“我不大喜欢被人注视着进入火影宅，而且暗部就应该隐藏自己的行踪吧？”<br/>
正在洗漱的带土嘟囔了一句，不过卡卡西并没有听清。<br/>
收拾好后，五代火影跟从自己的暗部队长，一同从自己家的窗户出门，两人一起在房顶上行走，在不寻常的道路上说着寻常的话。<br/>
“早餐要吃什么？”<br/>
“身为我的暗部你不知道你的火影大人每天早餐只吃一样东西？”<br/>
卡卡西皱眉，“大早上吃甜食，你老了肯定没有牙。”<br/>
“那也无所谓，我……”<br/>
带土的话还没有说完，就被一股异样打断。<br/>
两人对视一眼，迅速朝着村子中央跑去。<br/>
越是接近，那股异样的感觉就越是明显，等到达了目的地，那股陌生的查克拉已经充斥四周，带土站在房顶上看着那个地方，那个去年他还曾经站在上面做了接任火影演讲的地方。此时此刻上面落下一张巨大的屏幕，屏幕便是那陌生的查克拉的发出者。<br/>
有眼尖的人看到了房顶上的带土，下面街道的人朝带土挥挥手，问道：“火影大人，今天有欢庆活动吗？”<br/>
啊啊当然不是了，很明显那东西上混有不知名的查克拉，指不定是什么别村的特殊武器呢。<br/>
不过问话的人只是普通民众，并不能像忍者那样感知查克拉。<br/>
带土摇摇手，“不是什么欢庆活动，是个实验啦。”<br/>
听带土这么说，那人好像见怪不怪一样，一边嘟囔着肯定是又是大蛇丸大人，一边朝带土挥手离开。<br/>
不一会儿，带土身边就聚集了不少忍者，除去卡卡西率领的三人暗部小队，还有四代火影，以及自他就任火影就辅佐他的奈良鹿久。<br/>
带土和老师水门点头，从包里摸出几只苦无一甩手便朝着大屏幕直直扔去，然而苦无并没有扎入屏幕上，而是从大屏幕穿了过去，旁边围观的人皆是一愣，刹那间波风水门便抓着带土扔出的苦无出现在大屏幕那边——那是曾经水门送给带土的带有飞雷神印记的苦无。<br/>
水门的半个身子穿过大屏幕，手上抓苦无在一边，下半身在另一边，他站直身体后伸手去摸，却发现手掌穿过屏幕来来回回，就好像在空气中挪动一般。<br/>
“水门老师，怎么……”<br/>
与带土的声音同时响起的还有大屏幕，距离最近的水门被刺啦刺啦的声音惊了一跳，迅速跳开回到带土旁边。<br/>
大屏幕那边亮了起来，除了发出刺啦的声音还有白色的雪花来回闪动，最终在众人耳朵即将不堪重负的时候，停下了刺耳的响声和跳跃的雪花。<br/>
带土打开了自己的写轮眼，三勾玉在眼眶中转动，只需几秒他又关上了写轮眼，冲身边的人摇头，“不是幻术。”<br/>
带土话音刚落，屏幕上显现出一个人影，画面里是个黑发的女人，那女人坐在桌前，旁边还摆放了几个看起来相当舒服的沙发，看起来像点电视节目。</p><p>【电视里的女人抬手挥了挥，道：“欢迎大家观看我们这档节目，呃……这节目叫什么来着？”她迅速扫了眼放在桌上的卡片，做出恍然大悟的样子，“哦哦，是叫六代目火影生平史！”<br/>
那女人双手摊开做出无奈状，道：“我不知道这个节目的名字是谁起的，但这妥妥是标题党，这个节目绝对不单单是只讲六代目火影的事情，由于六代目的生平横跨了三战和四战两场战争，并且牵扯到了非常多不得了的人物，所以在说他的时候肯定是要涉及到非常多别的事件的！”<br/>
说着，那女人从桌子下面拿出一个名牌，放在了桌前，上面写着一个名字——实田葵。<br/>
“大家好，我是实田葵，一个没什么本事的历史学教授，应节目组的邀请，参加这个节目，此次我将充当解说和主持，全程和大家一起度过。”】</p><p>“火影已经到了第六代了吗？”<br/>
“我暂时还没有退位的打算，再说我好想去年才刚当上火影的吧？！”<br/>
大概是大屏幕的声音足够响亮，越来越多的人朝着这边聚集。<br/>
漩涡鸣人跳了上来，站在母亲玖辛奈旁边，冲带土龇牙咧嘴，“那六代目肯定是我了！”<br/>
带土露出拳头吓唬小孩，“我可不打算传位给你这个小鬼头。”<br/>
虽然气氛还算轻松，但所有人都清楚的听到了四战这两个字，他们都是从三战上走下来的忍者，没有人比他们更清楚战争这种东西。<br/>
“假设这是来自未来的警告，那么意味着六代目会在四战前后就任？”奈良鹿久担忧的看着带土。<br/>
由于二代目和大蛇丸研究的禁术太过先进，他们连死人复活这种事情都见过了，说这是未来的人借助那两人的禁术想要给过去的自己一个警示，那也不是不能接受的，不过事态已经严重到需要用这种方式去改变未来的话，未来是有多么的惨烈？<br/>
带土看懂了奈良鹿久眼里的担心，他拍了拍自己可靠的助手，“放心吧，我可不会那么容易就死了。”<br/>
闻言，一旁的卡卡西抖了下。</p><p>【屏幕里，名为实田葵的女教授一边从桌子底下拿出一叠东西，一边吐槽道：“事实上节目组一开始邀请我的时候我拒绝了，原因是这个节目的名字太没有吸引力了，我虽然斥责这是个标题党，但我本人其实更加喜欢劲爆的名字！”<br/>
实田葵一手拍在桌上，“比方说，震惊！外表性冷淡的六代目居然是个O！？或者是一场家庭矛盾引发的战争！又或者他和他和他们的儿子，再或者叫一村之影和他的男人！是不是任何一个都比这个好多了？”】<br/>
（实田教授，我原本以为这个节目真的是标题党，直到我听了你起的名字）<br/>
（节目组：秒赞了，真正应该去UC震惊部是实田教授）<br/>
（我特么头都笑掉hhhhhh）<br/>
（等等，就我一个人刚刚才知道六代目是个O吗？？）<br/>
（是你一个人）<br/>
（是的没错，就你一个人）<br/>
（只有你哦（笑）<br/>
（上面的小朋友，你还没开始上历史课吗，历史书里就写了的，六代目是一个很伟大的人，以O的身份成为六代火影，曾经有很长一段时间是许多许多O的榜样！）</p><p>大屏幕上，除了实田葵那个历史教授，还有许多的文字飘过，看样子是实时互动的节目。<br/>
“六代火影居然是O？”匆匆赶来的野原琳恰好赶上了刚才那一幕，“没有记错的话前五代全部都是A啊！”<br/>
话一说完野原琳便后悔了，她捂着嘴向卡卡西道歉：“我没有那种意思的，卡卡西。我只是……”<br/>
“我知道的，琳是无心的。”<br/>
琳看着卡卡西的脸，确定对方并没有任何不高兴后，才凑到对方身边小声道：“我知道卡卡西很厉害的，那个六代目以O的身份成为火影，但你也不差啦，你看你还是火影直属的暗部队长呢！”<br/>
卡卡西朝琳点头。<br/>
他一直都知道的，琳从来都没有看不起他的身份，曾经多少人阻止自己成为暗部，琳便是站在他这边支持的人，他的老师师母，同班同学以及许多的同期忍者。<br/>
带土注意到两人靠近说着悄悄话，走到两人身边，一左一右搭着他们的肩膀，笑道：“你们两在说什么呢？卡卡西当然厉害了，他可是个天才！”<br/>
野原琳在带土的胳膊上掐了下，仍给对方一个鄙视的眼神，从带土的手臂下解脱出来。<br/>
因为大屏幕的原因，这边已经聚集了太多的人了，数量虽不及当初带土就任火影，但也有一半那么多了，普通民众站在下方仰头探着去看大屏幕，而忍者们大多都站或蹲在房顶上。</p><p>【实田葵大概是被导演组使了眼色，停止了自己真正的标题党题目，开始投入正题。<br/>
实田葵从旁边拉过来一块一人高的板子，从刚刚自己拿出来的一叠照片中，翻出了其中一张，又将其固定在板子上，并且她本人也带来了上课时会用的教杆，节目立刻变得好像上课了。<br/>
实田葵用教杆点着上面固定好的照片，“众所周知，这位就是木叶的六代目火影了，这张是他还未就任火影时穿着上任马甲的照片。”<br/>
照片上是一个银发男人，他戴着黑色的面罩，又用护额盖住了嘴边眼睛，整个人只露出了右眼那块地方。】<br/>
（六代目依旧遮的严实，看不清脸）<br/>
（说老实话，我就没见过哪本历史书上有六代目的真实面貌的）<br/>
（这难道不是世界未解之谜其一吗？）<br/>
（世界未解之谜笑吐了）<br/>
（说真的六代目即使看不到全脸也依旧很帅）<br/>
（来了来了，虽迟但到，六代目的颜粉）<br/>
（楼上的，他何止有颜粉，他的女友粉男友粉也很庞大）<br/>
（咦？已经已婚的人难道不是正常的颜粉或者CP粉很多吗？）<br/>
（楼上+1，为什么男友粉女友粉也很多）<br/>
（还不是因为六代目太惨了啊，他的伴侣和孩子……）<br/>
（哭了，我六代真的惨字代言人了）</p><p>“队长，那……是不是你？”卡卡西带领的暗部小声的问道。<br/>
虽说照片上的人捂得严实的只能看见一只眼睛，但是这面罩和一头银发，简直明晃晃的告诉大家那个人是谁。<br/>
“卡卡西老师，那里面好多人喜欢你哎。”漩涡鸣人指着大屏幕冲卡卡西喊。<br/>
卡卡西无奈道：“那个人不一定就是我吧？单凭一样的发色和一只眼睛就确定是我，是不是还有些太草率了？”<br/>
奈良鹿久点头表示同意，毕竟视频上的信息有限。</p><p>【“众所周知，六代目火影全名旗木卡卡西，他在曾经被称为木叶第一技师，也被称作写轮眼卡卡西。”实田葵又将当二张照片贴在了上面。<br/>
照片上是战斗中的抓拍，银发的上忍左手抬起一直遮盖在左眼上的护额，将左眼的伤疤和红色带着双勾玉的眼睛暴露出来。<br/>
实田葵指着这张照片，道：“这张照片的拍摄难度相当的高，是从与六代目交手过得忍者记忆中抽取并拍照的，大家都知道忍者战斗的时候一瞬间就能决定生死，这张照片的背后是剪辑师呕心沥血的功劳！”】<br/>
（在这一瞬间，我向剪辑师致敬）<br/>
（实田教授太好了吧，还记得告诉大家剪辑师的功劳）<br/>
（可是六代目后来也没有写轮眼了）<br/>
（说起来没有写轮眼雷切等于废了吧？）<br/>
（这个术曾经被四代说过不稳定，只有写轮眼才能解决这个问题）<br/>
（没有关系，六代虽然不能用了，可是他的孩子他的学生都继承了雷切）</p><p>站在房顶上，卡卡西僵硬的指着屏幕，“我现在还能说是同名同姓吗？”<br/>
“我觉得不能了，卡卡西。”野原琳道。<br/>
卡卡西和奈良鹿久均感受到了被打脸的酸爽。<br/>
带土就着搂着卡卡西肩膀的动作，抬头看向天空，轻声道：“要是我真的死在了四战，六代目火影是卡卡西也没什么不好的。”<br/>
卡卡西闻言立刻用手肘撞向带土，双目带着怒意盯着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“旗木卡卡西。”一个声音从众人身后传来。<br/>
几个人扭头去看，正是匆匆来迟的宇智波现任族长，宇智波富岳。也许是牵扯到了宇智波独有的血继限界，周围的氛围变得有些焦灼，宇智波富岳用复杂的眼神游离在带土和卡卡西之间。<br/>
带土松开了对卡卡西的牵制，他目光坚定，以一个火影的姿态，挡在了卡卡西和宇智波富岳中间。<br/>
“我想屏幕上有关卡卡西写轮眼的事，那位教授会给一个让您满意的解释的。未来的六代目如今可没有写轮眼，我觉得还是看完全部在做定论，如何？”<br/>
宇智波富岳吐出一口浊气，他们这个火影在面对所有有关旗木卡卡西这个人的事情，都会无意识的变得敏感。他并没有任何怪罪的意思，他本人更是个和平爱好者。<br/>
“火影大人说的是，古往今来并没有外族人使用写轮眼的先例，屏幕上的事情堪称不可能，我还是惊讶占多一些。”<br/>
写轮眼是优秀的血继限界，过去的百年间，多得是人想要抢夺写轮眼，其中也不乏将死去的宇智波组人的尸体偷出挖眼的，但过去的百年间也没有一个外族人能够使用写轮眼的。他觉得以带土和卡卡西的感情，对方将眼睛送给卡卡西也不是没有可能，但他并不认为，卡卡西作为一名外族人，能够熟练使用宇智波的血继限界写轮眼。</p><p>【“旗木卡卡西从小就是个天才，他5岁从忍校毕业，6岁成为中忍，12岁成为上忍，16岁分化成为一名Omega，同年被标记并于第二年生下一对双胞胎兄弟，曾参与过三战和四战，三战中和其所在的水门班参与了神无毗桥之战，四战中更是和其带领的第七班力战辉夜。战后，由千手纲手推荐成为第六代火影。”<br/>
一说起自己擅长的历史专业，实田葵丝毫没有了先前吊儿郎当的模样。<br/>
“先简单概括一下六代目的生平，认真上过历史课的大家都知道，这里面忽略了很多重要的事件没有讲，不过大家不要担心，这些都在后续的节目中一一讲解。”<br/>
实田葵将一张张照片固定在板子上。<br/>
“这张照片是旗木卡卡西所在的水门班的合照，唯一的女孩是在三战中为保护村子去世的野原琳，戴着面罩的银发少年自然就是六代目，另一个黑发男生就是大家知道的那位宇智波带土，摸着两人脑袋的是在九尾之夜去世的四代目火影波风水门。”<br/>
“另外这一张，是卡卡西所带领的第七班，金发的是四代目的儿子漩涡鸣人也是之后的七代目火影，女孩是纲手的徒弟春野樱，她继承了纲手的百豪，黑发的是宇智波组唯一的幸存者，宇智波佐助。这三位就是日后大名鼎鼎的木叶新三忍。”<br/>
实田葵敲打着第三张照片，道：“这张是旗木卡卡西和他父亲的合照。”<br/>
“这三张照片由于流传时间较长，如今都真空保存在博物馆里，节目组拿到的这几张，都是另外冲洗出来的。”】<br/>
（第七班就没有弱者！）<br/>
（我过来舔舔佐助的颜）<br/>
（上一代三忍黄赌毒的传人居然不是黄赌毒，我表示很震惊）<br/>
（黄赌毒我要笑死了）<br/>
（说起来都是泪，自来也大人超级好的可惜那么早就死了）<br/>
（朔茂papa啊——哭出猪叫）<br/>
（说起来我很好奇，这个节目也会像介绍之前几个火影那样，动不动就搞视频给人捅刀子吧？）<br/>
（楼上住手，光是说我就止不住难过了，还来视频？铁了心不让我活呗）<br/>
（我有一个疑问，如果六火是在17岁生的崖見和拾，那为什么他两看起来比七代目还小？）<br/>
（举手，我知道！）<br/>
（因为当年是战乱，双胞胎生下来后被封印着呢，史书上说双胞胎在九尾之夜丢了）<br/>
（哈？丢了？）<br/>
（对啊，就是字面意义，封印双胞胎的卷轴丢了，后来自来也游历雨之国才带回了哥哥，弟弟据说被大蛇丸捡走了）</p><p>木叶众：？？？？<br/>
本来以为五代目战死四战，结果发现四代目也早早战死了，还是因为九尾？<br/>
波风水门：“看来带土真是在四战牺牲了，然后卡卡西接任成为六代目。”<br/>
首先，波风水门忽视了自己也战死的事实，其次大家已经接受了卡卡西日后成为六代目火影这个事实了。<br/>
漩涡鸣人凑到带土旁边，“虽然我成了火影，但是你和爸爸都死了我也不太开心。”<br/>
带土被鸣人温暖到，他伸手揉揉男孩的头发，“放心吧，我不会那么轻易就死了的。”<br/>
宇智波富岳朝带土开口：“上面说佐助是宇智波一族唯一的幸存者。”<br/>
先是亲善宇智波的波风水门成为四代目火影，后是被冠以宇智波之名的带土成为五代目火影，宇智波一族在木叶早已不像当初那种，他们如今真正的被木叶所接受，要说一族人只剩下佐助一人，富岳所能想象的只有一族人全部牺牲在四战战场上。<br/>
带土也明白了他的意思，如今是和平时代，宇智波祖上虽然有记录过三勾玉写轮眼之上的万花筒，但如今的宇智波一族，并没有人能够得到万花筒写轮眼。<br/>
旁边奈良鹿久将自己火影助理这一身份发挥到极致，在他发现这视频里信息量巨大的时候，已经开始默默地记录了。<br/>
已经有越来越多的人聚集过来了，带土他们旁边的屋顶上也是站满了人。<br/>
“等等，只有我一个人注意到了吗？上面说卡卡西17岁就有孩子了？”身为医疗忍者，野原琳关注的重点明显和别人不太一样。<br/>
或者说其他人也听到了，但是不会像她这么直接说出来。<br/>
卡卡西第一次庆幸自己常年带着面罩，不会被盯着自己肚皮的琳看出此刻脸上的窘迫。但随着琳探究的眼神一次次划过自己的肚皮，卡卡西注意到周围的同事不约而同地用余光撇着自己，一个个都是副欲言又止的样子。<br/>
“我连自己的Alpha都没有，怎么可能有孩子了？”卡卡西略带无语的开口。<br/>
“可是上面说有封印术？”<br/>
“琳，那你要不要去找大蛇丸大人问问。”<br/>
野原琳一愣，开始认真思考卡卡西的建议。卡卡西扶额。<br/>
一个身影在卡卡西旁边落下，是卡卡西的父亲旗木朔茂。<br/>
旗木朔茂扫了眼儿子后颈被包裹在衣物下的腺体，又开始大量儿子的全身尤其是肚子的位置。显然这位姗姗来迟的父亲听到了大屏幕上的话。在确认儿子没有被人标记后，旗木朔茂把目光转向带土——这位在他心里已经是准儿婿的五代目火影。<br/>
带土察觉到有人在看他，他转过头的瞬间，就和旗木朔茂四目相对。<br/>
朔茂：孩子是你的？<br/>
带土：我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊<br/>
朔茂：算你有点规矩，没偷偷生米煮成熟饭<br/>
带土：您别相信那上面说的，我两真的啥也没有<br/>
朔茂：辣鸡，不敢跟我儿子告白就算了，还不敢在我面前承认喜欢我儿子<br/>
带土：……<br/>
带土相当不会和旗木朔茂相处，旗木朔茂从很早之前就赞成自己和卡卡西在一起，他拥有着能看穿别人的慧眼，曾经他预言迈特凯是卡卡西将来的劲敌，后来他预言带土和卡卡西会在一起，并且很幸福，前者已经成为事实，后者其中一个当事人还在做鸵鸟。<br/>
也许是怀着恨铁不成钢的意思，旗木朔茂每次见带土都异常的怀有热情，热情的想要对方和自己儿子修成正果。</p><p>【“前面说了，旗木卡卡西5岁忍校毕业，但大多数人不知道的事，也是他五岁那一年，旗木朔茂在家自杀身亡。”实田葵在板子上固定了一张照片，照片里是一个人的背影，那人一头银发，留着马尾辫，衣服上缝着白色的火影袖章，背上背着一把查克拉短刀。<br/>
“这位是旗木朔茂，旗木卡卡西的父亲，是被誉为木叶白牙的天才忍者，木叶三忍也要敬他几分的存在。”实田葵又放上了一张照片，照片里小小的卡卡西站在父亲侧卧的尸体前，血迹蜿蜒到他的脚下。<br/>
“但就是这么一个天才忍者，他选择留下自己年仅五岁的儿子，走向死亡。”】<br/>
（卧槽，节目组怎么连这种照片都有）<br/>
（虽说现在有足够的技术调动出当年事件参与者的所有记忆但是这也太过了，这个角度应该是六代目自己吧）<br/>
（这个记忆提取我记得是要经过当事人同意的）<br/>
（六火都去世多久了，怎么可能征得当事人同意啊）<br/>
（不是啊姐妹们，听说是六火后代同意的，他们家族开过族会，统一同意了家族上所有历史上有名有姓的人物可以进行记忆提取）<br/>
（？？第一次觉得他们家这么好说话）<br/>
（楼上+1我还以为他们家会反手给上门征求意见的人踢出去）</p><p>屏幕上一连串的白色字体滚过，带土从听到实田葵说卡卡西五岁时旗木朔茂自杀身亡，便觉得浑身的血液倒流，清晰可见的痛感从四肢百骸传到心脏。他自小无父无母由奶奶抚养长大，他比谁都清楚失去父亲的痛苦，年幼的他也曾经在别的孩子家长接他们从忍校回去的时候，偷偷在夜里哭泣。他并不希望自己喜欢的人，来承受这样的痛苦。<br/>
Alpha身上散发的绝望气息以及漂浮着的躁动的信息素，第一时间被卡卡西发现，卡卡西效仿之前的带土，抓他的手来回碾磨，直至两人十指相扣。<br/>
带土很好的被卡卡西安抚到了。<br/>
卡卡西动了动下巴，示意带土去看。<br/>
他回过头就看到身边的人微笑的看向自己，这里所有的人都活着，自杀的朔茂，为救村子死亡的琳，死于九尾之夜的水门，就连被确认死在四战的自己，都真实的活在这里。他们都还好好的陪着卡卡西。<br/>
野原琳怕了下宇智波带土的头，轻笑道：“你还想抓多久，朔茂大人要打你了哦。”<br/>
闻言，带土注意打野原琳似笑非笑地看着自己和卡卡西紧握的手，他一个激灵猛地松开了卡卡西的手，红着脸梗着脖子一言不发。<br/>
旁边此起彼伏传来笑声，就连站在旁边的卡卡西也几不可闻的笑了几声。<br/>
带土心想，我这个火影的脸要丢完了。</p><p>【“历史上对于旗木朔茂的死亡记载是在稀少，从六火自己的记忆里得知，旗木朔茂当年在执行某件机密任务，他作为带队队长潜入敌方阵营，但任务期间他被迫选择，一边是完成任务，一边是是同伴的生命。”<br/>
“木叶白牙选择了同伴的生命，最终任务失败，然而他并没有得到被救回来的同伴的感谢，连同被他所救的人在内，木叶村四处充斥着关于他的流言蜚语，那时候还是任务至上的年代，忍者们以完成任务为目的。那样选择的旗木朔茂因为任务失败给村子带来的损失，一瞬间成为众矢之的。”<br/>
实田葵低着头，声音变得沉重，“但是用如今的眼光看，他无疑是为英雄。”<br/>
“事实上，专家们也对这件事存疑，旗木朔茂佩戴火影袖章，毫无意外他是下任火影候选，并且历史上并没有记载旗木朔茂执行的机密任务是什么。”实田葵一拍桌子，言语中带上了自己的主观意见，“还有一个问题，既然执行的是机密任务，为什么仿佛全木叶的人都知道这个任务？你跟我说不是有人在背后推波助澜我反正是不信的。而且因为已经有了宇智波鼬这位背负所有只为留弟弟一条性命的先例，我有理由相信，旗木朔茂当时的自杀也可能面临了和宇智波鼬同样的境遇。毕竟，没有人会将自己年仅五岁的儿子留在乱世年代。”<br/>
实田葵端直坐在桌前，抬起头直视前方，道：“旗木朔茂的自杀对旗木卡卡西产生了非常大的影响，其影响一直持续到神无毗桥之战，下面让我们来看看两段视频来了解这对父子。”】<br/>
（岳父——）<br/>
（下面有请木叶锅王登场）<br/>
（好真啊，我现在已经开始相信朔茂papa为救儿子一命自杀了）<br/>
（我觉得可能是功高盖主吧，你看他火影袖章都有了）<br/>
（不对，当时是四代在位时期吧？四代出了名的好，他甚至想要力排众议让宇智波融入木叶）<br/>
（可能是恶性竞争火影吧，说的就是你，五点五代火影！）<br/>
（我已经拿出纸巾准备好了，岳父明明是名号响彻忍界的人，他明明可以为了保护村子保护重要的人轰轰烈烈的战死，结果却因为木叶高层死的憋屈）<br/>
（楼上谁是你岳父，来战！）<br/>
（也别直接认定就是木叶高层啊，还只是猜测，教授不是也说了没有详细记载无从查找）<br/>
（我就是死了，被钉在棺材里，也要用腐朽的声音说出：朔茂papa我喜欢你儿子！）<br/>
（楼上我劝你三思，你打不过四战boss）<br/>
（我不，他们都已经是历史书上的人了）</p><p>木叶众再次发出灵魂拷问。<br/>
五点五代火影是什么鬼？火影还有0.5代这种说法？<br/>
用流言杀死木叶白牙又是什么鬼？我们从来没有说过朔茂大人坏话啊！别瞎说！<br/>
木叶高层表示，我们从来没有抗议宇智波一族融入木叶，我们火影都是宇智波的！<br/>
他们还表示，我们也没有泄露机密任务！<br/>
“谣言！这是赤裸裸的谣言，这是挑拨离间！”人群中爆发出一声高呼，这一下打破了先前观看时无人议论的局面，人群中接二连三的传来声音。<br/>
“什么烂视频，净是胡言乱语！”<br/>
“就是，开头跟我说四代五代全战死我忍了，后来跟我说六代孩子都丢了隔了好久才找回来我也认了，现在开始污蔑我们用语言杀人，这我忍不了。”<br/>
“不是，你这重点不太对。”有人劝说上一个人，“这些我全部都不接受，除非他们全都好好的活着。”<br/>
“上面说六火都有孩子了，个屁！有孩子了怎么没见他和火影大人结婚？他两要是不结婚我就不信你说的废话！”<br/>
……不是，好像朝着奇怪的方向发展了。</p><p>房顶上，带土众人已经由先前站着变成现在坐着观看视频了。事实上带土早上到现在还没吃东西已经有些饿了，但大屏幕还在继续他实在不能离开。<br/>
带土咽了口口水，转向奈良鹿久：“不论真假，以防万一之后还是查查吧。”<br/>
奈良鹿久点头答应。<br/>
自带土成为火影后，长老团从来没有对他的工作表现出任何不满，他所作的决定长老团那边也是极力支持。但这不足以让他不做任何措施，视频里的那人说的没错，机密任务一般都是由火影本人及其背后的火影顾问下达并全权跟踪任务进程，执行任务的忍者也必须对任务所有细节噤声。那边的世界——因为知道和自己身处的不同，所以姑且先这么叫。朔茂的死亡绝不止自杀那么简单。<br/>
带土低着头思索着万一查出些什么来该如何处理，他的左肩被人碰了下。<br/>
“吃吧。”<br/>
带土一转头，就看到卡卡西掌心躺着块糖果，糖果的包装袋已经变得皱巴巴，相比是被人带在身上许久又未曾拿出来吃掉。带土愣愣地将糖果接过来，然后木然的剥开包装纸将其送入口中。<br/>
面前卡卡西突然弯着眉眼问他，“甜吗？”<br/>
一瞬间，宇智波带土的脑内烟花噼啪地炸开，整个人仿佛进入了云层飘飘然的。这个混蛋没事干嘛对着他笑，还笑的这么好看，搞得他心跳开始加速了。不过也托卡卡西的福，他觉得自己现在清醒异常，兵来将挡水来土掩，干嘛要在这纠结之后的事情，这一点也不像他。<br/>
带土小声的回答卡卡西：“甜。”<br/>
甜到心里去了啊，卡卡西。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【一个戴个橙色护目镜的少年在林间飞奔，他一遍遍的催促自己再快些，然而事不人愿他最终被树上的枝条绊倒，翻滚着摔倒在地上。<br/>
他灰头土脸的抬头，画面跟从少年的视角，从下往上扫去，依次看到了波风水门、野原琳，以及站在正前方的旗木卡卡西。<br/>
看到面前的三个人，他感叹自己应该是刚好赶上了。<br/>
然而银发的卡卡西却开口残忍的告诉他事实。<br/>
“你迟到了，带土，你以为几点集合啊？既然是个独当一面的忍者，就一定要遵守规则，这是理所当然的吧。”<br/>
“不是，我半路遇到了个老奶奶问我路……”带土说着自己的理由。<br/>
“这都是谎言吧？”卡卡西打断他，带土的这番解释从他们三人成立一班开始，没有十次也有八次了。<br/>
“别这么说啊卡卡西，他领老奶奶过去了。”波风水门打圆场，“对吧，带土。”】<br/>
（水门班啊啊啊啊）<br/>
（晓里面好多木叶的忍者）<br/>
（专门迟到的不是六火？）<br/>
（原来是你，教坏了六火）<br/>
（四代好暖啊）<br/>
（我从来不知道，原来六火小时候这么准时，史书记载里他迟到可是出了名的）</p><p>“还真是带土小时候啊。”水门盯着屏幕上水门班四人，又想到之前实田葵所说，自己和琳都先后在战争中死去，留下来卡卡西和带土两个人，他们该是多么难过。<br/>
“看他们的意思，卡卡西之后果然是跟带土学坏了吧，两个人一起迟到。”野原琳带着笑意看向自己的老师，“水门老师，虽然我们这里的卡卡西还没有变成那样，但是我们应该多少也防备一下吧？”<br/>
她将气氛朝着轻松的方向带去。<br/>
卡卡西和带土无奈地看着琳。<br/>
奈良鹿久表示，你们这帮人就不会看重点？<br/>
“上面说的晓很可疑。”<br/>
这个世界只有自己在认认真真的做本职工作？今天又是奈良鹿久想要撂挑子的一天。</p><p>【卡卡西转头说水门太过单纯，带土在一旁给自己滴眼药水。<br/>
“破坏规则的家伙，会被称为忍者中的垃圾。是吧？”卡卡西面无表情地向水门询问。】<br/>
（啊啊啊波风水门怎么能这么帅）<br/>
（宇智波家族果然常备眼药水吗）<br/>
（逐渐变成了带土的模样）<br/>
（六火会这么说，果然还是因为朔茂PAPA的原因吧）<br/>
（小时候父亲因为放弃任务选择同伴而自杀，他决定不再走父亲的老路将所有的感情封印在心底去竭尽全力完成任务，长大后形式又变成了以同伴生命为主任务为次的模式……）</p><p>逐渐变成自己的样子是什么样？单单只是和自己一样总是迟到吗？<br/>
带土在心中反问自己，直觉告诉他不单单是如此，他想要知道就只能继续在这里观看下去。毫无办法仅仅只是观看而已。<br/>
最后那一长段话告诉带土，卡卡西是在历史的洪流中寻找自己生存的方式，但又屡次走在相反的路上，使得自己遍体鳞伤。他不知道那里的自己是否也像现在一样，陪在卡卡西的身边，他无法转过头去看此刻卡卡西的表情，他怕对方温和的样子会让自己想要拥抱他，他只能攥紧对方的手。</p><p>【带土吐槽：“你的内心就没有温柔这种感情吗？规则规则的烦死了！”<br/>
琳在旁边打圆场，卡卡西说今天是自己重要的日子。<br/>
水门说，今天是卡卡西就任上忍的日子。<br/>
由于木叶战斗力严重不足，从今天起卡卡西、琳以及带土三人为一班，水门独自一班。<br/>
琳：“之前不是说过了吗？要给卡卡西礼物的。”<br/>
带土看着卡卡西的背影，撇过头去，“抱歉，没听到。”<br/>
卡卡西侧头看带土，两个人剑拔弩张之间，带土动了动鼻子，闻到了奇怪的味道，他正想询问注意力便被水门引了过去。<br/>
水门将特制的飞雷神苦无递给卡卡西，琳送了卡卡西个人用医疗包。带土梗着脖子说自己没有东西给卡卡西。<br/>
卡卡西垂眉：“无所谓，反正也不是什么好东西，没用的东西都是负担。”】<br/>
（带土：写轮眼够不够？）<br/>
（六火这么小就是上任了，我这么大还在玩泥巴（bushi））<br/>
（结果他送的礼物你用了半辈子）<br/>
（真实，写轮眼关不上对六火来说还真是负担）<br/>
（从此就是个精六了）<br/>
（送本亲热天堂啊，自来也老师亲笔签名的那种）<br/>
（结果就送了超BUG的神威）<br/>
（卡卡小时候真的傲娇了，不想要干嘛还向人家伸手啊）</p><p>带土用手肘撞了撞卡卡西，“我还记得当初你伸手问我要礼物的时候，还眼睛乱飘不敢正视我呢。”<br/>
“是啊，所以某人最后送了我一个丑的要死的布娃娃。”卡卡西不甘示弱也戳带土的黑历史，“还说本来自己做是为了每天揍几圈，以打击我嚣张的气焰。”<br/>
带土脸色尴尬，似乎是回忆起了自己一边骂卡卡西目中无人一边咬牙切齿的扎到自己的手。</p><p>“果然写轮眼是自己送的。”宇智波富岳叹气，他的猜测果然应验了。<br/>
宇智波带土终成宇智波一族独一份，富岳相当庆幸当年卡卡西就任上忍的时候，带土没有一激动直接把眼神送出去了，而且送了另外的东西。<br/>
“火影大人，就像那上面说的，写轮眼只有宇智波一族的人能够自由使用，关不上的写轮眼只会一直消耗着主人的查克拉，如果把身体比作装满水的桶，那么关不上的写轮眼无疑就是在这个桶的底部开了个洞。”<br/>
宇智波富岳劝解自家的五代目火影，希望对方在这种和平年代就不要干出送写轮眼这种操作了。<br/>
带土右手放在脑后做出赔笑的表情，“我这不是没这么做吗，而且卡卡西肯定也不会要的。”<br/>
“神威？”奈良鹿久发出疑问，“宇智波一族的写轮眼还有另外的名字？”<br/>
宇智波富岳沉吟片刻并没有开口。<br/>
写轮眼一勾玉到三勾玉都没有太过特殊的瞳术，家族记载中提到过，三勾玉至上的万花筒写轮眼会有更上一层的瞳术，其获得的瞳术因人而异，并且有着特殊的名字。但宇智波一族已经很久没有人开启万花筒写轮眼了，莫非那里的带土他做到了。</p><p>【屏幕上，小时候的宇智波带土正在向旗木卡卡西宣战，他说等自己的写轮眼开眼就能够打败卡卡西。卡卡西依旧嘲讽了回去，无奈琳只能再次出来打圆场。】</p><p>这一行为让带土想起了自己小时候也是个吊车尾这一人设。<br/>
旁侧卡卡西似笑非笑地看他，他余光扫了这点，有些窘迫。自己的确小时候不止一次说过要超越卡卡西这个天才。<br/>
“现在可不就是超越我了，火影大人。”卡卡西故意这么喊他。<br/>
带土今天一度被卡卡西明里暗里的怼。</p><p>【卡卡西三人的任务是潜入敌人后方，破坏用于运输补给资源的神无毗桥，阻断敌人的支援机能，然后在任务完成后立刻离开。而波风水门则作为木叶的黄色闪光直接去前线攻击敌人，他和自己的三个学生一路行进到国境，然后在那里分头行动。<br/>
四人在国境遇到了敌人，卡卡西向水门展示了自己新开发的忍术。水门作为辅助，卡卡西作为主攻，他双手结印，右手掌心泛起雷属性蓝色的光芒，四个人耳边都传来了鸟鸣声。<br/>
带土和琳为卡卡西的忍术所震惊，唯独水门面色凝重。】<br/>
（鸣人爹和鸣人简直一毛一样）<br/>
（水门：你们这一千来个人被我一个人包围了）<br/>
（四火是真的强，我看历史书有讲到，当时别的忍村规定只要看到黄色闪光就马上逃走）</p><p>“老师当然厉害了。”野原琳先是自豪的夸赞自己的老师，随后看向卡卡西：“那是千鸟吧？”她记得卡卡西的确是在神无毗桥任务中使用过，不过很快就被水门阻止了。<br/>
卡卡西点点头，“确实是呢。”<br/>
当时他年少气盛，以为靠自己开发的千鸟就能解决敌人，要不是水门在国境那一战他就不只是伤到胳膊那么简单了。<br/>
“我说过的吧？”水门皱着眉头面朝卡卡西，“那个忍术是未完成的，它虽然能提高攻击力和速度，但也因为速度太快使用的时候无法看到敌人的动作，正面防御变得非常薄弱。”<br/>
好像是担心卡卡西看了视频想起来自己还曾经使用过这么一个忍术，波风水门再一次向卡卡西解释该忍术的不完全。<br/>
卡卡西抓了抓自己的头发，“老师，我很久没有用过了，真的。”<br/>
宇智波富岳则内心一抖，普通人的眼睛无法在使用千鸟的时候观察到对手的行动，但如果是宇智波的写轮眼呢？他震惊地看向带土，在心里给五代目火影兼宇智波一族的带土画上了个大大的叉。<br/>
这辈子就没见过哪个宇智波族人，追人追的送出自己的眼睛，就为了对象未完成的一个忍术？<br/>
宇智波·追媳妇·送眼二五仔·带土众目睽睽之下打了个喷嚏。</p><p>【“卡卡西，规则和规定确实很重要，但这不是一切，我说过的吧……根据实际情况有时候需要应变。”水门想要将自己的弟子从固执中拉回来。<br/>
听着水门的话，卡卡西别过脸去不做回答。<br/>
“在分开之前，我再说一遍，忍者最重要的，是团队合作。”<br/>
夜里，带土睡不着找到了守夜的水门。<br/>
“怎么了？”水门看着自己的弟子。<br/>
“我知道队伍合作的重要性，但是卡卡西那家伙把我当白痴一样，忍不住就……”带土停顿了下，“我出生于精英的宇智波一族却是个吊车尾，我认可卡卡西是个厉害的家伙……”<br/>
“卡卡西是让人闻风丧胆的木叶白牙——旗木朔茂的儿子，他的童年与那位天才一起度过，自然觉得你们不够看。”<br/>
“白牙？我听到过，他是保护了村子的英雄。但卡卡西一直都没有说过……”<br/>
“五年前，有一个机密任务，他作为队长潜入敌营，在那里产生了两个选择。根据村里的规定，忍者不被允许放弃任务，可他为了救同伴一命中断了任务，给村里带来了巨大的损失，他甚至被自己救出的同伴中伤，身心状态都恶化的朔茂先生自己……”<br/>
水门没有说明但带土也知道了结果，他瞪大了眼睛听水门继续讲道。<br/>
“卡卡西自那以后就不再提父亲了，他总是固执于规定和规则。”<br/>
“带土，稍微一点也好，理解一下卡卡西，他没有恶意的。”】<br/>
（卡卡西以前很强势，现在被磨平了棱角）<br/>
（白牙带来的刺激，没办法）<br/>
（火影袖章的男人）<br/>
（木叶太现实了）<br/>
（六火最惨了，亲人队友老师死光了，还在无守护木叶而战斗）</p><p>“啊啊，那个卡卡西就好像把自己关在茧里，所有外界的声音全部被阻断，他不去触碰光明，也不允许光明去接近他。”<br/>
野原琳抬头看向天空，她的眼眶有些发红，女性独有的细腻让她有些心疼视频里的卡卡西，尤其还有人说，卡卡西亲人队友老师死光了。<br/>
“最后的最后，我们全部都留下了卡卡西一个人，仅仅是失去朔茂先生他就已经将自己锁起来，我真的不敢相信之后……”<br/>
在亲人队友老师行列的三人都没有说话，唯一在场的女性红着眼眶注视着大屏幕。</p><p>【屏幕上短暂的黑暗之后，出现了另外的画面。<br/>
一名带着面罩的银发男人穿着上忍马甲，整个人被卡在废墟之中手脚无法使用，自额头上蜿蜒的血迹延续到鼻尖位置，左眼有一条长长的疤痕。<br/>
那是成年之后的卡卡西。<br/>
“把这个情报交给还活着的人们，这是现在的我能拯救木叶的唯一方法。”<br/>
成年卡卡西在心中这么说着，睁开了紧闭的左眼——眼眶中是一只红色的，三勾玉幻化成风车状的写轮眼。<br/>
在瞳术发动的瞬间，写轮眼顺着一路的废墟定格在追着丁次的导弹上。<br/>
神威开启，导弹消失在路径上。】<br/>
（带土：卧槽我的泡面！）<br/>
（我的神威空间怎么有炸弹？）<br/>
（带土：什么东西都丢给我是不是）<br/>
（为什么你们能在这么悲伤的时刻说出这么搞笑的话）<br/>
（楼上姐妹，因为我们知道长门会复活六火）<br/>
（带土：说出来你们可能不信！今天我在神威空间先是被钉子扎了屁股，又被莫名其妙的导弹炸了一发）</p><p>“那里是木叶？那满地的废墟？”<br/>
“队长在那里……死了？”<br/>
“没吧，你看上面说会被复活。”<br/>
“那个写轮眼为什么不太一样？”某宇智波族人。<br/>
宇智波富岳解释：“那应该是万花筒写轮眼，宇智波一族历史上只有那位宇智波斑开启过。”<br/>
“那个瞳术应该叫神威。”奈良鹿久几乎确定。“导弹消失在了路径上，结合上面滚动的字，应该是被传到了另外的空间。”<br/>
波风水门：“带土的写轮眼是时空间忍术吧。”<br/>
所有人都在讨论带土写轮眼的瞳术，也许真是因为上面说会有人复活卡卡西，所以卡卡西此战的死亡并没有被过多的讨论。就连当事人本人也相当不在意。</p><p>【卡卡西死前的走马灯，水门，琳以及带土维持着死前的面貌站在他面前，少年带土甚至握着卡卡西的手。三人朝看看露出真挚的微笑，随后一个接一个的化作蓝色的光离他而去，卡卡西沉入深水中，他知道自己也要到他们那边去了。<br/>
画面闪现，卡卡西走在去往黄泉的路上，他见到了点着篝火坐在石头上的男人。<br/>
“是卡卡西吗？”那人熟悉的嗓音自他五岁便不曾在听过，卡卡西先是一愣，随机反应过来。<br/>
他的父亲旗木朔茂就在面前，他们父子已经许多年不曾相见。<br/>
卡卡西坐在朔茂旁边，朔茂轻声询问：“能让我听听你的故事吗？”<br/>
“说来话长。”<br/>
“没关系。”<br/>
朔茂侧脸看他，篝火暖黄色的光打在他的脸上，父亲的脸还是当年去世时候的样子，他好像被定格在了死亡的那一刻，卡卡西露出微笑，“告诉你哦……”<br/>
父子二人在篝火前坐了许久，卡卡西从朔茂死后开始讲起，挑了他记忆中欢乐的事情，包括他成为四代火影的弟子，包括他和凯的几百次比拼等等，但他也保留了水门班同伴的死亡，保留了他曾经有过一对双胞胎儿子，保留了……太多太多的疼痛。<br/>
他的一生痛苦大于欢乐，没必要让已经去世还在黄泉等待儿子的父亲担忧。<br/>
“如今我终于能理解父亲了，为了同伴而打破陈规的父亲，”卡卡西闭着眼用柔软且自豪的语气告诉他的父亲：“您现在是我的骄傲。”<br/>
朔茂感到不可思议，他瞪大了眼睛久久向儿子吐出谢谢两个字。<br/>
父子交谈结束的时候，卡卡西被从天而降的一股绿色查克拉包裹。<br/>
“看来你来着还早了点，还有事等着你去完成呢。”朔茂抬头看他，“能跟你聊聊真是太好了，谢谢你原谅了我。”<br/>
“这样我就能安心上路了。”<br/>
卡卡西消失在朔茂欣慰的笑容中，朔茂在此等候卡卡西几十年，终于可以放心去寻找卡卡西的母亲。】<br/>
（岳父）刷屏<br/>
（卡卡真的很温柔，虽然曾经怨过父亲丢下自己，甚至通过完全否认父亲的选择这种相当隐忍的方式来发泄心中的怨恨，但是再一次见面卡卡还是笑着理解了父亲当年的离去，真的心疼）<br/>
（虽然佩恩是反派，但是让卡卡西和父亲见一面，是多么的幸福啊）<br/>
（楼上，这种见面方式有点恐怖）<br/>
（卡卡说的全都是开心的事，难过的事他全都咽在了自己肚子里T-T）</p><p>视频播放完毕后屏幕再次暗了下来，但这次不像上次短暂之后亮起，反倒是像真正的停播一样，众人等在原地等待许久也不见反应。<br/>
“也许是今天停下了？”奈良鹿久猜测：“或许之后会再继续……”<br/>
波风水门在大屏幕处留下了飞雷神印记，确保下次大屏幕再亮起来的时候能够及时赶来，街道及房顶上其他人逐渐散去，间或能听到一些人交谈中的唏嘘声。<br/>
奈良鹿久在带土跑路前挡在了他的面前。“火影大人，要做的工作还很多呢。”<br/>
带土眼皮跳了跳，讪笑道：“我这不是早餐还没吃吗，去买点吃的，俗话说人是铁饭是钢一顿不吃饿得慌。”<br/>
奈良鹿久挑眉，“我希望您能拿出刚才让我查长老团的那副气势来解决今天的烂摊子。”<br/>
带土瞬间哭下脸来，“就一顿饭的时间。”<br/>
两人对峙片刻，奈良鹿久松了口，“请火影大人吃完饭准时回来，不然我真的会去抓你的，为了防止被你溜走我会选择带上四代一起去。”<br/>
“放心吧，哪怕我到点不回去也会有人催我的。”带土用肩膀撞了撞卡卡西，道：“对吧？”<br/>
卡卡西扫了眼带土，将视线落在奈良鹿久身上，“放心吧，我会准时带他回去。”<br/>
奈良鹿久看着两人离开的身影，向波风水门和旗木朔茂摊摊手，表示自己非常无奈并且对此毫无办法。<br/>
旁边一个是火影的老师，一个是火影的准岳父，两人并没有向他这个火影助理提供哪怕一丝一毫的帮助，甚至一起头也不回的离开。</p><p>奈良鹿久表示：是人是鬼都在秀，只有奈良一族在工（ai）作（zou）。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>错过了原本的早餐时间，又在大屏幕前停留了那么久，早已经到了午餐时间。<br/>
卡卡西跟随带土，先去甜品店买了份红豆糕，随后两人又去了一乐拉面。<br/>
此时此刻，带土和卡卡西坐在桌前，各自面前摆着一份冒着热气的拉面，如果无视掉带土面前也摆着一份散发着甜腻味道的红豆糕，那么卡卡西一定会觉得非常的完美。<br/>
两个人默默地吃着饭，卡卡西不止一次转过头瞥见带土一口拉面一口红豆糕的奇葩吃法，他欲言又止而带土也做出一副专心致志吃午饭的样子，实在让他无从开口，一直等到结束卡卡西也没能向带土说句话。<br/>
两人从一乐拉面出来，带土在门口伸了个懒腰。<br/>
“回办公室吧，不然一定会被说的。”<br/>
卡卡西没有答话，但也顺从的跟在带土旁边，两个人一起朝着火影办公楼走去。<br/>
今天的带土太过反常，往日若能从奈良鹿久手里偷出一段时间，那必然是要放松足够的时间才会回去，今天的带土反倒主动地说要回去。<br/>
不过这也无可厚。<br/>
卡卡西这么念着。<br/>
“卡卡西。”带土双手放在脑后，背对着卡卡西喊他。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
卡卡西反问，两个人一前一后，缓慢的步伐恍若散步。<br/>
“我有很多话，从来都是放在心里的，因为我觉得不必说。”带土停顿了几秒，才继续说道：“我从来都觉得我们之间是那么的，……那么的适合。”<br/>
他的的语速逐渐变慢，似乎是在斟酌自己应该怎么组织语言，才不会让卡卡西觉得突然。“但是今天的变故改变了我的想法。”<br/>
卡卡西稍微有些走神，他听清了带土的话但内心飘向了遥远的地方，他在思考带土的话，以至于带土停下了脚步他也没有发现，整个人撞在了带土背上，进而向后退几步。<br/>
带土转过身来凝视着卡卡西，片刻后将卡卡西抱了个满怀。<br/>
卡卡西整个人一激灵，僵着身子被对方环顾。<br/>
也许是觉得两个人在大街中央拥抱有些太过显眼，带土就着怀抱的动作和卡卡西一起瞬身到旁侧的树上。带土将下巴搭在卡卡西的肩膀上，微风吹动树叶发出沙沙的响声，随即他的声音也在对方的耳侧响起。<br/>
“我一直觉得我们能够细水长流下去，总有一天我们会顺理成章的在一起，所以我一直在等待，等待着时机成熟的那一天。”<br/>
“可是我发现我等不了了，我无法想象自己会留下你一个人，我无法想象你会有多么痛苦。”<br/>
卡卡西知道带土是在说大屏幕上的另一个自己。<br/>
“我心疼极了，但我有些分不清，我觉得我可能分不清心疼的是你，还是‘他’。我听到你有过双胞胎儿子，欣喜和嫉妒席卷了全身，欣喜你能有家人陪，嫉妒那个我还不知道是不是自己的人。”<br/>
带土一边说一边收紧手臂，像是要将卡卡西揉进骨血一般，他用脸颊贴着卡卡西的，久久不在说出话来。<br/>
他太过混乱了。<br/>
卡卡西抬起双手回抱着带土，他温柔又带着蛊惑地嗓音响起：“宇智波带土从来都非常担心旗木卡卡西。我相信那是一种名为爱的感情，而旗木卡卡西，虽然不太会说出来但确实也是如此的。”<br/>
闻言，带土放开了卡卡西，转而双手抚摸上卡卡西的脸颊，黑色的眸子里跳动着喜悦和炽热的情感，他问卡卡西：“我可以吻你吗？”<br/>
卡卡西迎上带土饱含情感的眼神，笑弯了眉眼。<br/>
“旗木卡卡西觉得，宇智波带土可以吻他。毕竟他们在亲人朋友眼里已经是一对了。”<br/>
话音刚落，迎接卡卡西的便是带土凑近的脸，他捧着心爱之人的脸颊，小心翼翼地将对方的面罩拉下，他右手食指碾磨着卡卡西嘴角的痣，侧过脑袋将自己的唇覆盖在对方的，唇齿相接之间带土明显的感觉到卡卡西呼吸一滞，食指下的美人痣违背主人意愿一样开始发烫，空气间逐渐弥漫出熟悉的香味，带土知道这是卡卡西的信息素。<br/>
带土并没有释放自己的信息素，也没有在自己朝思暮想的嘴唇上停留太久。<br/>
他松开了卡卡西，又将面罩帮卡卡西拉了上去，只留下红的发烫的耳朵和带上水雾的眼睛留在外面。<br/>
“抱歉，我觉得你可能需要去一趟医院了。”<br/>
两人的亲吻让卡卡西的信息素变得兴奋，为了防止卡卡西被自己引诱进入发情期，他只能去一趟医院。<br/>
带土捏捏卡卡西的手，“伟大的五代目火影被鼓舞到了，他现在要去办公室处理今早留下的烂摊子，身为暗部队长的你，是不是可以自己到达医院呢？”<br/>
卡卡西知道带土这家伙在戏弄他，但也知道带土确实需要做很多事情，一方面为了木叶一方面为了他。<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
卡卡西留下这句话，瞬间消失在带土面前。<br/>
带土在树上站了许久，久到风将卡卡西的信息素吹散，久到不留下任何气味，才离开那里朝着火影办公室跑去。<br/>
事情结束就正式成为旗木家的儿婿吧。<br/>
带土唇角挂着笑意在心中决定。<br/>
而且，那两个双胞胎的父亲一定是自己！</p><p>卡卡西的信息素已经逐渐趋于平静，但依旧留着外泄的气味，他用最快的速度到达了医院。<br/>
‘扣扣——’<br/>
卡卡西叩响了野原琳办公室的房门。<br/>
“进来。”里面传来了琳的声音，卡卡西才推开门走了进去。<br/>
琳正在桌上整理资料，抬头看向来人露出个惊讶的表情。<br/>
野原琳是个beta，她闻不到卡卡西身上的气味，但她有着身为医者敏锐的观察力，卡卡西发红的耳朵暴露了太多的事情，于是她起身走向左侧的柜子，从衣服口袋里摸出钥匙去开第二个抽屉。<br/>
“和带土发生了什么？”<br/>
琳平静的问，她扭动钥匙将抽屉打开，又从里面拿出一支针状抑制剂——那是琳专门为卡卡西量身准备的。<br/>
卡卡西走到琳面前，在旁边的椅子上坐下，侧过头将自己的后颈暴露在这位女性beta面前。<br/>
“发生了些事情，信息素变得有些兴奋。”<br/>
琳听卡卡西异常平淡的说出这些，手上的动作顿了下，她问道：“那为什么不顺势在一起呢，还非要跑来找我？我真的不太理解你们两个，既然发情期到来那就干脆回家生米煮熟饭呗，明明都喜欢着对方，我还希望双胞胎能早点出生呢，毕竟那边可是17岁就……”<br/>
“琳。”卡卡西打断了琳的长谈，他动了动脑袋示意自己现在需要来一针抑制剂。<br/>
琳相当不情愿但又小心地将抑制剂的针对准腺体稍微向下的位置，轻柔地将抑制剂送了进去。<br/>
“我们两都想要等事情结束。”卡卡西向琳解释。<br/>
方才亲吻之后的戛然而止，不止是带土的想法，也是他自己的。大屏幕会是一个契机，一个让木叶，让自己，让带土，让所有人更加幸福的契机。<br/>
尽管比起那边他们已经非常幸福。<br/>
“全世界的人都在为你们着急，当事人却觉得自己还有很多事情没有解决。”琳能够理解这两个人的想法，等到所有事情尘埃落定，他们能够像一对普通夫妻一样。<br/>
思及至此，野原琳突然有些羡慕同班的两个同伴，他们自己内部消化，作为班里唯一的女生却至今还是个单身狗。<br/>
“话说，你们刚刚进展到什么地步了？”<br/>
卡卡西起身的动作因为琳的八卦僵住，他现在想直接从窗户离开医院。<br/>
然而琳看穿了他的意图，女生向窗口凑去挡住了他的路径，同时他听到了屋门被上锁的声音——野原琳用影分身关上了办公室的门。<br/>
“不至于吧，琳。”卡卡西无奈。<br/>
“只是单纯的接吻而已。”<br/>
得到答复的野原琳狐疑地打量卡卡西。<br/>
“是真的，之后我就来医院找你了。”<br/>
琳思索片刻觉得卡卡西的话可信，才让开了窗户的位置并且解除了门口的影分身。<br/>
“我现在觉得你的《亲热天堂》白看了。”琳用右拳锤了锤自己的肩膀，做出个吐血状，“我们都以为你两干柴烈火，其实你两单纯的要死。”<br/>
卡卡西露出个尴尬的微笑，一言不发当真从窗户跳下离开了医院。<br/>
开玩笑，不跳下去琳肯定要给他讲点带颜色的东西了。</p><p>带土准时回到了火影办公室，这让奈良鹿久震惊的下巴都快掉到地上了。<br/>
带土调侃了几句便真的投入到工作中去，吃饭期间鹿久已经翻出了长老团近几年的资料大致浏览过一遍，其中并没有发现太过火的事情，不过无关紧要的事情到时发现了一些，鹿久将自己发现的一一摆在带土的办公桌上。<br/>
桌上横铺着不少往来信件——都是鹿久从长老团通信中拦截留下的。带土拿起信件一一翻看，越看脸色越怪，直到最后一封信读完，站在办公桌对面的鹿久才爆发出一阵狂笑。<br/>
带土瞪了眼鹿久。<br/>
信件全是长老团暗地里见不得人的通讯没错，但每一封信都在写宇智波带土。<br/>
他简直无法想象长老团是自己和卡卡西的狂热CP粉，互相交谈以及和外人交谈的信件，字字都在讨论他们两的生活，甚至因为长到成为火影，自己也没有和卡卡西确定关系，长老团开始怀疑他是不是不行。<br/>
还真是应了卡卡西所说，所有人都知道他们两是一对。<br/>
鹿久的狂笑在带土的眼神控诉中停了下来，他擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，道：“目前看来，我们和那边的世界完全不一样，那里的长老团是木叶的渣滓，我们这边可是对木叶相当忠心。”如果扣除背地里说五代目火影不行的话。<br/>
“还得继续查，最好别让我查到他们干过坏事。”<br/>
带土恨得牙痒痒却又无可奈何，他刚刚才跟卡卡西说等事情结束，结果就告诉他是这么个鬼事？<br/>
早知道直接带卡卡西回火影宅了。<br/>
错失了生米煮成熟饭机会的火影大人坐在办公室拳头攥的咯咯作响。<br/>
鹿久接下了继续调查长老团的任务，自觉从办公室内离开，心想最近还是不要去惹火影了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>次日清晨，卡卡西依旧站在火影宅窗户口。<br/>
今天的宇智波带土并不需要他的男朋友（——昨天才刚刚确立关系）进屋叫他起床，他起了个大早，准确说自昨天晚上就激动的无法入睡，只要一闭上眼睛，脑海中就浮现出昨天在树上，卡卡西发红的耳垂和水雾朦胧的双眼。<br/>
撩的他下半身某个部位无法平静。<br/>
带土坐在床边摇摇头，努力将昨晚窘迫的事情抛到脑海。<br/>
站在窗外的卡卡西惊异地看向屋内，片刻后才反应过来，将手里提着的早餐递给带土。<br/>
为了防止今天又像昨天一样吃不上早饭。<br/>
“你吃过了吗？”带土熟练地接过袋子。<br/>
“吃过了，父亲专门做了。”<br/>
“什么时候也让我去你家吃早饭？”带土嘴里塞入食物，口齿不清地发问。<br/>
卡卡西没有正面回答，反而问他：“你事情处理的怎么样了？”<br/>
带土知道，卡卡西是想说等大屏幕的事情结束。<br/>
但是！<br/>
木叶村的风起云涌仅仅存在于屏幕上描绘的那个世界，他们这里可没有。<br/>
“卡卡西我跟你说，长老团不止没有反叛和排异我的想法，他们甚至对嗑CP比对当火影更感兴趣！”带土咽下最后一口食物，留下这样一句话便去卫生间洗手。<br/>
“什么……东西？”<br/>
卡卡西一脸懵逼地等在外面，直到他的新晋男朋友出来，两人才一起前往昨日的地点。</p><p>路上带土将昨天回到办公室的事情告诉卡卡西，选择性的降低长老团对他的猜想并放大奈良鹿久对他无情的嘲笑，惹得卡卡西哭笑不得。</p><p>两人到达的时候，街边已经聚集了不少人，有了昨天的经验好事的人甚至带了椅子和一小包零食，完全是把大屏幕当做八卦来看了。<br/>
正是当任的五代目火影和大屏幕中主角当事人的出现，自然受到了人们的关注，他们两人在村民们的注视着并排沿着街道走过去，竟莫名生出一种结婚仪式感。<br/>
怎么想都太奇怪了。<br/>
尽管带土心中这么想，脸上却不受控制的洋溢出幸福的微笑。但随即他又越发的后悔了，昨天哪怕是在卡卡西身上留下一个暂时性的标记，此时此刻也能告诉所有人，他们确立了交往关系，旁边的这个人是他的了。</p><p>在稍微近一点的地方，野原琳抬高手臂挥舞着双手向两人打招呼。<br/>
卡卡西注意到，认识的人大多都在，他们或站或坐在那里。<br/>
“今天怎么来了这么多人？”<br/>
“大家都觉得今天还要播放，我就把师父喊过来了。”野原琳指着纲手，“自来也大人和大蛇丸大人都是师父叫来的。”<br/>
“老妈是我叫来的！”漩涡鸣人激动地向卡卡西说：“昨天回去我跟她说有个大屏幕在讲卡卡西老师的事情，所以她今天特地来了。”<br/>
诸如此类人传人的行为更是数不胜数，今天来观看的大多拖家带口，甚至有小摊贩摆摊也摆到了附近。<br/>
卡卡西有些无语。<br/>
带土在人群中看到了和卡卡西一样的白发，正在纠结着要不要坐到旗木朔茂旁边，就被卡卡西拉下来就地坐下——大和用木遁在不毁坏街道的基础上，制作了一排排的长椅。<br/>
“卡卡西，不坐到那边吗？”<br/>
旗木朔茂突然转过头来，和带土的目光撞个正着，随即露出个微笑。<br/>
带土觉得自己的心脏骤然停顿了一秒，哪怕是一个再正常不过的微笑，他也觉得未来岳父是不是在审视自己，以至于全然忘了朔茂本人就是个带卡推。<br/>
旗木朔茂朝自己的儿子招招手，又转过去和熟人说话。<br/>
带土看着朔茂的背，松了一口气。<br/>
旁边知晓昨天事情的野原琳将他的表情看在眼里，琳啪的一掌拍在带土背上，直打的他险些扑倒在地。<br/>
“你那什么表情？朔茂大人一直对你很满意啊。”<br/>
带土一抬头就看到琳用鄙夷的眼神看着他，他还想要说些什么，大屏幕上便发出如同昨日一样的响声。<br/>
几秒后，那个名为实田葵的历史学教授出现在屏幕中。<br/>
“来了——”人群中不知道是谁喊了一句，将所有人的注意力引到了屏幕上。</p><p>【“今天的主题依旧是父与子。”实田葵开屏便进入正题，她将两张照片贴在板子上，“看到这两张照片，大家应该也知道要说谁了吧？”<br/>
纯白的立式板子上贴着两张少年的照片，一张正脸一张侧脸。<br/>
左边那张照片是一个黑发的少年，少年面无表情地正视前方，眼神中看不到丝毫情感。<br/>
右边那张照片里是看上去稍小一些的银发少年的侧脸，少年戴着木业的护额，左眼眼角下有颗痣，眼神带着怒意盯着前方，照片边缘的位置依稀能看到他举起在身前的苦无。他的脸部轮廓和左边的照片相似，但都精致地异为天人。】<br/>
（宇智波家的人颜值就是这么能打）<br/>
（我知道！是崖见和拾两个小可爱！）<br/>
（虽然他们的实际年纪比我大很多，但我还是想说，快到妈妈怀里来）<br/>
（宇智波家族的血继限界其实是颜遁吧）</p><p>“宇智波的人好像确实都长得很好看。”玖辛奈同宇智波美琴说，并且获得了旁边一众非宇智波族人的点头同意。<br/>
玖辛奈继续说道：“但是我觉得这两个小家伙长得好眼熟，尤其是白毛的那个。”<br/>
“老妈，他们的眼睛好像带土哥啊。”坐在母亲身边的漩涡鸣人爆言。<br/>
周围人顿时脑内灵光一闪，尽管并没有见过卡卡西的真容，但脸部轮廓还是看得出来的。<br/>
玖辛奈转头用探究的目光看向自己丈夫的两个弟子。<br/>
野原琳立刻补充道：“师母昨天没来可能不知道，那边的世界卡卡西有一对双胞胎儿子。昨天没点名孩子的另一个父亲是谁，不过现在好像大家都知道了。”<br/>
闻言，玖辛奈鄙夷地瞪了眼带土，仿佛在斥责他的动作太慢，随即恨铁不成钢地转回身去。<br/>
“原来卡卡西老师的脸有那么好看啊。”卡卡西班唯一的女生春野樱感叹，他们七班曾经为了见卡卡西真容折腾了一整天，也没看到他的脸，却不想会用这种方式见到了。<br/>
宇智波·孩子另一个爹·颜遁·带土，朝着卡卡西的弟子龇牙，然后成功收获春野樱的满脸黑线。</p><p>【“有泪痣的是哥哥宇智波崖见，另一个是弟弟旗木拾。”实田葵又贴上了一张照片，“弟弟本来按理应该姓宇智波，不过大蛇丸告诉他实情之后，他自己主动选择了另一个父亲的姓氏作为自己的。”<br/>
照片里是大蛇丸和旗木拾，大蛇丸站在一片废墟之中，手里拿着把剑，旗木拾带着兜帽跟在不远处。<br/>
“看过史书的应该都知道，大蛇丸最初是把这个孩子当做试验品看待的。木叶对于宇智波的血继限界写轮眼感兴趣的人不少，大蛇丸便是其中之一。起初大蛇丸并不知道这孩子是名宇智波，他只是在研究长生不老的路上随手捡了个孩子，如果不是血继限界，这孩子可能根本没有机会长大成人。”<br/>
实田葵沉默了几秒，才继续说道：“不过鉴于大蛇丸有点养孩子上瘾，你们看佐助和拾都是白白胖胖的就知道了，所以他后来心软把身世告诉旗木拾也并不意外。”】<br/>
（盯着那张照片告诉我，拾哪里有白白胖胖？明明那么好看）<br/>
（大蛇丸对写轮眼仅仅停留在感兴趣，还是长生不老对他更有吸引力）<br/>
（要说谁最想要得到写轮眼，那只能是那位了）<br/>
（来了来了，木叶第一背锅侠——团藏）<br/>
（书上还有照片呢，满胳膊的写轮眼，密集恐惧症当场死亡）<br/>
（不是，团藏有用过写轮眼吗？或者说他能用吗，就整一胳膊的眼睛……）</p><p>“佐助？！”宇智波富岳惊呼，内心复杂。<br/>
他万万没想到自己的二儿子有天会被大蛇丸……养的白白胖胖？！<br/>
宇智波·白白胖胖·佐助打了个喷嚏，颇为怨念的瞅着大蛇丸的方向揉揉鼻子。</p><p>大屏幕下，原本坐着看八卦的志村团藏浑身一抖，后背宇智波组人开着写轮眼盯着他，如果目光能杀人他早就被背后数双写轮眼杀死几百次了。<br/>
“我没做这种事啊！”志村团藏激动地掀开自己的袖子，将胳膊露出来给宇智波们看。<br/>
奈良鹿久拉住宇智波富岳，道：“团藏长老没有做对不起村子对不起宇智波的事情。”<br/>
宇智波富岳狐疑地看着奈良鹿久，奈良鹿久靠近他小声地将昨天查到的告诉宇智波富岳，在富岳震惊地眼神中点点头。<br/>
既然带土和鹿久都没有查出端倪，那团藏就还是可信的。<br/>
宇智波富岳震惊之余向自己家族的人打招呼，见到族长的命令，宇智波族人们才纷纷重新坐下。<br/>
确认宇智波的人都安静坐了下来，志村团藏松了一口气。</p><p>后面几排的地方，纲手眼神怪异，盯着自己的同班，“你喜欢养孩子？你还追求长生不老？你还……”<br/>
大蛇丸做出一个停止的手势，迎着周围人打量的目光，尤其是宇智波带土的凶恶目光。<br/>
“那是个平行世界，和我们这边完全不一样，我所做的研究都是公开的，即便一般人不知道，那也都是有在火影那边报备过得。”大蛇丸的目光落在带土脸上，“我没干过想杀你儿子的事，你连儿子都还没有呢。”<br/>
“你以后别接近我儿子。”<br/>
闻言，大蛇丸眼珠一转，道：“我瞧着那小鬼挺可爱，我两应该会很投缘。”<br/>
今天的大蛇丸也在五代火影爆发边缘反复横跳呢。</p><p>【“不得不说，这两个孩子和战争非常的有缘，虽然这并不是会招人喜欢的缘分。”实田葵重新坐下，“在还是个胚胎的时候就经历过了三战，出生后经历过九尾之夜，长大后又亲自参加了四战，还好两人有生之年并没有爆发五战。”实田葵摊手。<br/>
她指着自己旁边，视频之外的工作人员，道：“之后会连续播放几段视频，分别是三战时期水门班的故事、九尾之夜和双胞胎分散以及四战的战斗短片。”】<br/>
（今天是直接看视频不讲了吗）<br/>
（前几天也是啦，基本的模式就是介绍人物，然后开始播放视频，因为视频比单纯讲故事更能让人共情）<br/>
（会看到父子局吗？）<br/>
（应该会吧哈哈哈哈）<br/>
（何止是父子局，我觉得家暴现场也会有，还有兄弟两的对砍）<br/>
（其实四战根本就是家庭矛盾吧）<br/>
（也只有宇智波家这么厉害了，家庭矛盾发展成忍界大战）</p><p>“四战？！”有人惊呼，但随即又冷静下来。<br/>
“我们也发生过三战，但九尾之夜并没有发生，带土还成为了火影，怎么想我们也不会爆发四战的。”<br/>
故事从某个分叉点开始发生变化，从而导致两个世界的经历不一样。<br/>
“等等，那些父子局、家暴现场、兄弟对砍是怎么回事？”波风水门反应过来，立刻看向旁边的木叶军师奈良鹿久。<br/>
奈良鹿久叹口气认命般开始解释：“那边的世界，卡卡西和带土有两个儿子，昨天也提过在自来也的帮助下卡卡西找回了哥哥崖見，那么现在不知道自己身份的只有拾，父子局应该就是说拾和卡卡西还有一战。至于兄弟对砍很明显就是互相不知道血缘关系的崖見和拾的战斗，至于家暴现场……我也不太清楚。”<br/>
一般家暴形容的是夫妻双方，但是昨天的视频说过了，卡卡西只剩下自己一个人，不可能是和带土……<br/>
奈良鹿久将心中的疑问咽下。<br/>
卡卡西听着奈良鹿久的解释，异样的感觉在心中越发扩大。</p><p>【大屏幕上一片漆黑，短暂的调整道具的声音戚戚促促响起，随后亮起了光。<br/>
入眼的是一片森林和挂在天空散发着微弱光芒的一轮弯月。<br/>
森林间依稀能听见脚步声，短暂在树枝上停留又立刻跳离的声音。<br/>
树叶沙沙的声音中，夹杂着粗重的喘息声。<br/>
在一段没有树荫遮挡的路程，借着月光显露出三个紧紧跟随的身影。<br/>
带土背着卡卡西，琳则跟在后面。微弱的光线照映出蜷缩在带土后背上卡卡西发红的脸颊。】<br/>
（来了，是小时候的水门班）<br/>
（最前面那是忍犬吧？）<br/>
（没看错的话帕克在最前面，boss扛着六火在中间，最后是琳小姐姐）<br/>
（我有种不太好的预感）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是夜。</p><p>夜晚的森林安静而潜伏危机。</p><p>水门班，不，暂且被叫做卡卡西班的三人，在挂着一轮散发着微弱光芒的弯月下的森林中疾行。森林间依稀能听见脚步声，短暂在树枝上停留又立刻跳离的声音。树叶沙沙的声音中，夹杂着粗重的喘息声。</p><p>卡卡西的忍犬帕克走在最前面，用灵敏的鼻子嗅着周遭的气味，帮助自己的主人和他的同伴，挑选出一条可以避开强敌的道路。带着橙色护目镜的宇智波带土背着呼吸乱作一团的卡卡西走在中间，卡卡西伏在带土的背上，艰难地呼吸着。野原琳则走在队伍最后面，一方面她作为医疗忍者能够时刻看到卡卡西的情况，一方面也因为除了她没有人能够担任起后方保护的职责了。</p><p>半个小时前，他们在休息时遭遇了敌袭。</p><p>卡卡西三人选好地方准备过夜，身为领队的卡卡西准备揽下守夜的活，但带土拒绝了卡卡西独自守夜的建议，强烈要求两人轮换，卡卡西必须在后半夜把他喊醒然后去休息。由于意见不统一，两人不可避免地再次吵了起来，唯一的女生野原琳依旧充当着中和剂，最终以琳和带土两票赞同通过，卡卡西将在后半夜叫醒带土，两人轮换守夜。</p><p>卡卡西在稍微高一些的石头上坐下，看着在铺好东西的地面熟睡的带土和琳，悄悄转过身背对两人，从自己的忍具包里翻出偷偷藏在里面的一支抑制剂。</p><p>就在半个月之前，卡卡西分化成了Omega。</p><p>当时正在家里，突如其来的分化打的卡卡西措手不及，分化初期下腹锥心的疼痛让他冷汗直流，他窝在床上双手按着下腹的位置，希望能够缓解疼痛，但下身某个难以启齿的地方分泌出粘稠的液体，浸湿了身下的床单。卡卡西知道，他分化成了一个Omega。</p><p>他必须采取措施，否则不出几分钟，信息素会扩散到外面。</p><p>但分化的疼痛甚至让他下不了床，卡卡西只能用爬的，一路艰难地摸到床头柜前，好在为了应付分化他从很久前就在家里预备足够的Alpha和Omega抑制剂。</p><p>卡卡西从床头柜翻到Omega专用的抑制剂，就着侧卧的动作，将抑制剂推入手臂中，然后又将房间的窗户紧闭上锁。床上已经一塌糊涂，卡卡西也顾不得脏不脏，随手拉着被子往自己身上一裹，安静地躺在床上经受着分化的折磨。</p><p>Omega的初次分化必然伴随着发情期，卡卡西此时此刻无比庆幸自己准备的足够齐全，不然他都不知道自己该如何度过那段时间。</p><p>成为Omega并不是他能够决定的，但他也不会为此觉得不公，上天总会在某些地方留给他更好的。</p><p>当年的卡卡西这么相信着。</p><p>卡卡西取下抑制剂针筒的保护管扔在一旁，借着月光将针头对准了自己胳膊。这是一种相对来说作用较慢的抑制剂，一般直接注射在脖颈腺体下方的，是效果最快也最安全的抑制剂，手臂注射的抑制剂除了作用效果慢，如果直面Alpha汹涌的信息素，也存在着无效的风险。</p><p>针头插入皮下，透明的抑制剂液体被推入体内，由心脏传输至身体各处。</p><p>卡卡西将针筒收拾好重新放进自己的忍具包里。他朝带土和琳的方向转身，却在面前看到了一双长腿。</p><p>卡卡西抬头看去，面前是一个陌生的黑发男人，男人带着岩忍村的护额，脸上挂着戏谑地笑。</p><p>他看到了吧？</p><p>他一定看到了！</p><p>卡卡西的瞳孔张大，他不敢想象这个男人是什么时候出现的，他懊恼于自己注射抑制剂时候的放松警惕，也懊恼于他居然连男人站在背后挡住了月光导致光线变暗都没有发现。</p><p>“那是Omega用的抑制剂吧。”男人肯定的说道。</p><p>为了不会搞混，Omega和Alpha使用的抑制剂在包装上会有明显的差异，打从卡卡西摸出抑制剂那一刻起，男人就知道他面前的银发少年是个Omega。</p><p>卡卡西没有答话，他冷静地盯着面前的男人，实则心乱如麻。</p><p>男人用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“无聊的战斗总算有些有意思的事情。”</p><p>话音刚落，黑发的男人盯着卡卡西释放出自己的信息素。</p><p>这个男人是个Alpha！</p><p>卡卡西迅速向后退去，但又因为担心带土和琳，保持足够远的距离绕了一圈，重新回到带土和琳旁边。他甚至用手捂住自己本就带着面罩的口鼻，但这并没有丝毫作用，Alpha的信息素一轮高涨过一轮，蜂拥朝着自己而来。</p><p>卡卡西祈祷刚刚才用过的抑制剂能起到作用。</p><p>“嗯……”同为Alpha的带土睡梦中发出难受地声音。</p><p>Alpha会对同为Alpha的信息素产生非常大的排斥感，即便是在睡梦中带土也被对方的信息素搞得浑身不舒服，眼见着就要挣扎醒来。</p><p>石头上站着的男人并没有移动，他又一次用信息素进行攻击，猛然袭来的更加浓郁的信息素气味，让卡卡西呜咽着软了腰身。他迅速从忍具包里拔出苦无，右手上一用力将苦无插入旁侧的树上，借此来撑着自己的身子。</p><p>该死！</p><p>同时，睡在地上的Alpha被另一个Alpha难闻的气味熏了起来。</p><p>“怎么了……”</p><p>宇智波带土醒来浑身不舒服，另一个Alpha恶臭的气味太过明显，带着浓浓的攻击意味，身为Alpha的带土几乎是条件反射的想要释放自己的信息素去反击。</p><p>最终的受害者依旧是在场唯一的Omega。</p><p>两人距离太近，带土的信息素第一时间涌入卡卡西的鼻腔，微苦的味道中带着淡淡的酒香，就好像是带土相当喜欢的酒心巧克力一样。</p><p>“哈啊……”</p><p>身后的地方开始分泌出液体，卡卡西忍不住吐露出呻吟，但又立刻被他湮灭在掌心中。尽管起效慢的抑制剂已经快要失效，但仍然倔强的不想让卡卡西的信息素散出来。</p><p>因为这一声，带土震惊的看向卡卡西。如果不是卡卡西距离带土足够近，他都要闻不到卡卡西身上微弱的气味了。</p><p>带土用了几秒钟反应现在的情况，一个岩隐村的Alpha肆无忌惮地释放着他臭的要死的气味，而卡卡西则站在树旁面色有些发红。</p><p>“琳！”带土紧张地将唯一的女生喊起来，然后迅速向卡卡西靠过去。</p><p>刚一靠近卡卡西，他就感觉到卡卡西身上传来的源源不断地气味，好像雨后春笋一样，带着清新地味道沁人心脾，这股味道围绕在卡卡西的身边，吸引着他释放出更多的信息素，让他不自觉的想要靠近，如果不是另一个Alpha虎视眈眈的在旁边，他此刻肯定已经将自己的手搭了上去。</p><p>“卡卡西，你身上的味道……”</p><p>带土的话还没有说完，岩隐村的黑发男人嗤笑一声，“你还不知道吗？他是个Omega。”</p><p>男人的声音轻蔑，似乎是在嘲笑自己，Omega就在身边身为Alpha却一无所知。</p><p>带土和琳同时用震惊的表情看向卡卡西。</p><p>“是这样的。”卡卡西艰难的吐出完整的句子，他觉得自己的双腿开始不受控住的想要向下坠去，分泌物浸湿了身后的衣物，如果不是有忍具包在，恐怕琳和带土都要发现他的窘态了。“那家伙刚才……目睹了我注射抑制剂的全过程，并且现在想用信息素……制服我。”</p><p>卡卡西用另一只手摸出刚才用过的抑制剂扔给琳。</p><p>野原琳接住了被扔过来的针筒，身为医疗忍者，她一眼便认出这是手臂注射用抑制剂，效果缓慢。琳是个Beta，她不受在场任何人的影响，她走到卡卡西旁边，昔日冷静的队友此刻脸色发红，呼吸灼热。看目前的情况，八成是抑制剂要无效了。</p><p>Alpha用信息素制服Omega要做什么，用后脑勺想也能想得到。</p><p>身为忍者的Omega遭遇发情期，情况稍微轻一些的可以由医疗忍者辅助，调节自身的信息素将医疗使用的忍术短暂充当抑制剂来用。野原琳知晓这点，但她也不确定已经注射过抑制剂，并且在抑制剂失效的情况下，医疗术还能否起到作用。但她必须要去试一试。</p><p>琳抓着卡卡西的手，把插进树中的苦无拔出来，刚一松开苦无，卡卡西的身体没有了支撑，他整个人软了下去，双腿不受控制的下落。琳迅速夹着他的腋窝将人扶着，两人一起向后又退去一段距离，琳才让卡卡西靠在一处，开始使用医疗忍术帮助他。</p><p>三人组唯一腾的出手的宇智波带土，拔出苦无双手握住定在胸前。</p><p>他是唯一能阻止面前的男人的。</p><p>不管是出于对同伴的保护，还是Alpha对Omega的本能，他都必须阻止这个男人。</p><p>“三个小鬼，能成什么气候。”黑发的男人从石头上跳下来，一步步朝着带土走去。他根本没有把带土放在眼里，不论是作为忍者还是作为Alpha。</p><p>带土攥在手心的苦无沾上了他因为紧张而出的汗。黑发男人散发出强大的气息，信息素虽然依旧恶臭无比，但也令带土恐惧。就在他抓着苦无的手缓缓下落时，身后传来了卡卡西隐忍的喘息声。</p><p>有什么东西在心中狠狠划过。但他顾不上去深究。</p><p>带土迅速抓出一把手里剑扔过去，面前的男人拔出苦无一一将手里剑弹开。</p><p>带土放弃了苦无，他双手结印，“火遁·豪火球之术！”</p><p>这是宇智波一族相当擅长的火遁，也是带土相当自信的忍术之一。</p><p>火焰自口中喷出向着黑发男人喷涌而去，然而对面的人也迅速结印，简单的替身术便宣告了带土的失败，男人本体迅速冲向带土抬腿就是一脚踢过去，带土立刻双手交接护住脑袋，硬生生接下对方的一脚。</p><p>太痛了。</p><p>宇智波带土忍着痛被踢得后背撞在树上才停下。</p><p>男人走向琳和卡卡西的方向，带土咳了几声又站在了路径之中。</p><p>卡卡西靠着粗糙的树木，侧头错开琳看到的便是带土挺拔的后背。</p><p>少年的蓝色夹着橙色边的衣服因为撞上树木变得灰扑扑的，但这丝毫不影响他此刻威武的背影。他仿佛一个救星，站在卡卡西的面前，小小的背影却足够坚定，他将所有的攻击都隔绝在外，留给卡卡西一个温暖又安全的小天地。</p><p>带土再一次抄起苦无，这次他选择主动冲了上去，他的苦无和黑发男人的苦无相撞发出响声，两个人你来我往的战斗，期间兵刃相接的声音和泛着红光的火舌一茬接一茬。</p><p>带土跑动中再次结印，豪火球在移动中烧到了男人的衣袖，虽然不足以造成什么伤害，但总比先前一次也碰不到对方要强。</p><p>男人晃了晃被烧了一半的袖子，皱着眉头嘬了口唾沫。</p><p>他被激怒到了。</p><p>带土脑海中浮现出这几个字后，男人杀气肆意的眼神便对上他的，仅仅一眼，他便被吓得双手颤抖，僵硬地站在原地。他的眼睛开始发痛，痛感并不太严重。</p><p>与此同时，男人的杀气伴随着信息素释放出来，让卡卡西的情况更加难过。</p><p>“卡卡西！”琳看着突然呻吟着蜷缩成一团的卡卡西，慌张地喊着他的名字。</p><p>下半身的情况更加糟糕了，那里空虚着想要被进入。</p><p>琳回头扫了一眼，看到男人目露凶光缓步朝着他们三个人走来，心下了然。医疗忍术并没有起到什么作用，自己努力了许久才能勉强稳住卡卡西的四散的信息素，那个男人只需要一下便能打破。自己的所作所为全部前功尽弃。</p><p>和那个男人比起来，他们是一群什么都做不到的小鬼。</p><p>琳眼眶中蓄上泪珠。</p><p>“别哭啊，琳。”卡卡西于难耐的信息素和即将被强行诱发的发情期之间，艰难的发出完整的声音。</p><p>他伏在琳的耳边，小声的告诉琳自己的计划。</p><p>野原琳听完卡卡西虚浮着声音的阐述，擦掉自己眼中的泪水，大声叫带土的名字。</p><p>听到同伴的喊声，带土从恐惧中反应过来，他双手拍了下自己的脸颊给自己打气，随机立刻跳到卡卡西和带土身边。</p><p>琳一边向带土转达卡卡西的话，一边扶起卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西撑着树木勉强站立起来，双手结印，掌心发出蓝色的亮光。</p><p>带土和琳见过这个忍术，是卡卡西自创的千鸟。</p><p>目的并不是杀敌，卡卡西只是用千鸟贯穿了身边粗壮的巨树，留下一个不规则的痕迹，树木缓缓的倒下，惊飞了周边的飞鸟。</p><p>“火遁·豪火球之术！”</p><p>带土这次的目标是茂密的枝叶，火遁喷发出高温的火舌，席卷面前倒下的大树，火焰在一瞬间升腾而起，树木足够高大，配合着火焰形成了一道天然的屏障，将三人和岩隐村的男人暂时隔绝开来。</p><p>“快走……”卡卡西虚浮这脚步朝前走去。</p><p>在险些摔倒之前，带土敏捷冲上去接住了他。“我背你吧。”</p><p>虽然卡卡西想要拒绝，但是他无法自己行动，也不能让琳背着他走，只得妥协。</p><p>“收一收你的信息素。”野原琳贴心地提醒带土。</p><p>带土愣愣地点头，卡卡西则划破了自己的手指，通灵出自己的忍犬。</p><p>“帕克，找一条安全的路，我们得躲避敌人。”</p><p>帕克来不及多问，大致扫了眼周围的情况，跳上了其中一棵树。</p><p>带土半蹲下来，卡卡西伏在对方的背上，带土双臂穿过卡卡西的腿，手掌落在卡卡西的大腿内侧，掌心传来的湿濡感让他耳尖发红，他默默屏住呼吸生怕自己多泄露出去的信息素，会让背上的人陷入更加难耐的处境。</p><p>卡卡西尴尬地轻咳一声没有说话。</p><p>帕克打头三人穿梭在林中，逃离后方的追兵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章发车<br/>哭包攻警告</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土紧紧跟着帕克的步伐，逃命一样的远离身后的豺狼猛虎。</p><p>燃烧起的火焰无法阻挡岩忍太久，他只需要绕行一部分便能找到他们刚才停留的地方。黑发的男人追上他们只是时间问题，卡卡西进入发情期而散发出来的信息素，就是天然的追踪器，凭借Alpha对Omega信息素的敏感程度，男人非常轻易就能发现他们的逃跑路线。</p><p>三人都非常清楚，他们逃不掉。</p><p>但目前他们没有与之一战的资本，原本三人中战力最强的便是卡卡西，如今卡卡西陷入情潮，根本没有办法。</p><p>帕克带领着三人，希望能够找到一处地方躲避，最好是足够深的山洞，这样搬动石头堵住洞口或者停留在洞穴最深处，能够有效的防止信息素的扩散。</p><p>“我觉得。”三人匆忙赶路绷紧神经并不言语，带土率先将长久的沉默打破，他用商量的语气和琳说：“要不然我拖住那个混蛋，琳带着卡卡西先走。”</p><p>卡卡西身体一抖，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他想到了方才在林中带土的背影，以及男人和带土之间几乎压倒性的战斗。</p><p>“带土，你打不赢他。”琳否决带土的建议，“我们不能无白去送死。”</p><p>卡卡西抓着带土肩膀的手指收紧，感觉到疼痛的带土以为他哪里不舒服，急忙问：“怎么了，卡卡西。”背上人灼热的呼吸喷洒在带土的脖子上，酥麻的感觉传至大脑的同时，他也听到了卡卡西微弱的声音响起。</p><p>他说：“放我下去吧。”</p><p>带土先是一愣，随机立刻反应过来对方的意思，“你在说什么啊？！”他几乎要把眼珠子瞪出来，如果不是不方便，他一定要看着卡卡西的眼睛，大声把他骂醒。</p><p>“我们还有任务。”卡卡西指的是水门分配给他们三个的，摧毁神无毗桥的任务。</p><p>“带着我你们肯定没法完成任务，反正那个男人就是想要我。”他用灼热但冷静到毫无人情味的声音继续说道：“扔下我，然后去完成任务。”仿佛要求扔下的不是自己，而是毫不相干的陌生人。</p><p>带土气竭，脚下踩中了一段外翻干枯的树皮，发出清脆的声音。</p><p>他丝毫没有想过自己会怎么样，那个男人的目的显而易见，留下来的卡卡西肯定会被强行标记，他才刚刚分化，他是木叶的天才，是那个高傲不可一世的卡卡西，是带土从小就远远眺望着追逐着的那个人。他怎么可以……带土无法想象，曾经毒舌又骄傲的少年会说出扔下自己这种话，更无法想象绯红着脸的少年躺在别的人身下的样子。单单是朝着这方向去揣测，带土就觉得胸腔内难受的无法呼吸。</p><p>宇智波带土沉默着在树上停下，走在前面的帕克和跟随在后方的琳也都停下了脚步。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>带土将卡卡西放下来让他靠着树干，双手撑在对方脑袋两边，低着头让卡卡西看不清他的表情，片刻后他的声音响起：“你敢再说一遍？”</p><p>为什么丝毫也不疼惜自己？</p><p>“扔下我，你们去……”</p><p>我实在是……无法认同这样的自我牺牲。</p><p>卡卡西的话还未说完，带土一拳打在了卡卡西的脸上，力度不大但在安静的树林中也发出了闷响，卡卡西被打的偏过头去，左半边原本就因情潮发红的脸又添了一笔。</p><p>这样的异变让琳惊呼一声，睁大了双眼用手捂住自己的嘴巴。</p><p>卡卡西的左脸火辣辣的，他保持着侧目的动作不去看带土，面前的人生起气来无意识的散发信息素，让他撑不住身体靠着树干向下滑去，带土眼疾手快抓着他的衣领将人固定在自己和树干之间。</p><p>“整天任务任务的，任务重要还是你重要？”带土咬牙切齿的发问。</p><p>卡卡西几乎本能的回答：“当然是任务……”</p><p>“不对！”带土打断他：“人都没了任务算什么？你能和任务称兄道弟？和任务看夕阳看日出？和任务共度一生吗？！”带土的声音越说越大，几乎是咆哮着向卡卡西发问。有一团火窝在心里，如果不发泄出来他就要被怒火淹没。</p><p>卡卡西没有回答，他用沉默向带土反抗。</p><p>带土的怒意一拳打在棉花上，得不到任何回应的怒火逐渐被消耗，他说：“扔下你，他会抓住你，然后……”带土说不出口，但他和卡卡西都知道是什么意思，“如果这样你最少也是一生被毁了，如果过分一些他会杀了你。”</p><p>这是他最不愿意见到的。</p><p>“那不就等于……不就等于，是我间接杀害了你。我会后悔一辈子的。”带土的声音变得哽咽，他抬头看向卡卡西，护目镜之后的双眼流着泪，用最后的气音控诉卡卡西，“偶尔，也为担心你的人着想一下啊，笨卡卡。”</p><p>带土的眼泪止不住的向外流出，好似要将卡卡西没有流露出的难过和痛苦全部代替他一次哭个够。</p><p>他说，他是担心自己的人。</p><p>卡卡西慢慢转过头，盯着对方溢满泪水的眼睛，面前的爱哭鬼和在林间保护他和琳的身影重合了，曾经被他瞧不起的少年也成长的足以独当一面，唯独他还深陷在过去，对方不遗余力的想要将自己拉出下陷的泥潭，对方祈求他，哪怕一次，只有这一次，像他伸出求救的手。</p><p>卡卡西妥协了。</p><p>泥潭中下陷的银发少年，抓住了在岸上伸出援手的黑发少年，两个人在淤泥中双手交握，不需片刻两个人便从泥潭中脱离。</p><p>自从父亲走后，他第一次接受别人的救赎。</p><p>也许在不知道的时候，带土就已经成为他注视的人，成为他重要的人。</p><p>“爱哭鬼，我们得快点走了。”卡卡西想帮带土擦擦眼泪，但又在护目镜前停下了手。</p><p>带土掀起护目镜擦干眼泪，重新将卡卡西背在背上。</p><p>帕克这才开口：“前面要到山脚了，可能会有山洞让我们藏身。”</p><p>“啊，带路吧。”带土说。</p><p>三人继续前进。</p><p>有一滴雨落在卡卡西刚刚被带土打了一拳的侧脸。</p><p>林中开始下起了小雨，野原琳看向卡卡西和带土的方向，庆幸上天也在帮助他们。如果这场雨能够下大，最好是到达暴雨的程度，那就太好了。到时候他们待在山洞里，雨幕会冲散沿途卡卡西留下的信息素，也会将卡卡西的信息素隔绝在山洞中。</p><p>这样他们就有时间得到喘息。</p><p>野原琳短暂的开心之后又开始担忧。即便得到上天的帮助，也只是治标不治本，抑制剂无效意味着卡卡西会彻底进入发情期，如果不让他顺利度过发情期，再长时间的喘息也只是苟延残喘，他们始终无法做到反击。</p><p>如果……</p><p>如果卡卡西愿意的话……</p><p>野原琳的心中冒出一个念头。</p><p>同样的事情，身为领队的卡卡西当然也想到了，他原本打算牺牲自己让带土和琳去完成任务，但被那个爱哭鬼搅乱了，他必须得用另外的方法解决。</p><p>“带土……”卡卡西伏在带土耳边，低声说道：“你愿意帮我吗？”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>带土发出疑问，卡卡西的呼吸吹到耳边，用不得了的声音在耳边蛊惑他。他现在真的有点搞不懂这个被誉为天才的少年脑子里是怎么想的。</p><p>“我是Omega，而你是Alpha，这不是刚刚好。”</p><p>带土心里一抖，瞬间明白了卡卡西的意思。但他也住了嘴，不在回答卡卡西的任何话。</p><p>卡卡西明白了带土无声的拒绝，不再言语。</p><p>十几分钟之后，他们看到了帕克所说的山脚，三人沿着山脚又走了一段，欣喜的发现了期待已久的山洞。</p><p>雨越下越大，三人承受着雨滴的打击，卡卡西觉得这雨来的太过及时，他现在不止不想进入山洞，甚至想停留在雨中，让雨水来帮自己降温。</p><p>“卡卡西！”野原琳站在山洞入口喊道。</p><p>显而易见，他的医生不愿意让他在雨中待着，卡卡西只得缩进山洞中，摸着潮湿的岩壁一步步向山洞身处挪动。</p><p>带土和野原琳站在山洞口，大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>两人长久无言，久到山洞内的卡卡西因为离开了雨幕信息素再度散发，一路飘到入口处带土的鼻腔中。</p><p>宇智波带土皱着眉在野原琳的注视中捂住了鼻子。</p><p>半晌后，野原琳开口：“带土。”</p><p>带土一惊，条件反射回答：“到！”</p><p>“去标记卡卡西吧。”</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>“没有卡卡西，我们两个没法做出反击，到时候任务失败我们三个都会死在这里。”</p><p>“可是我……”</p><p>“我知道你很为难，那就不要标记，只是帮他度过发情期。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>宇智波带土还想说些什么，但女孩眼中的坚毅深深地触动着他。他心乱如麻，他本该非常生气，生气自己喜欢的女孩让自己去标记非常看不惯的情敌，但他并没有，他甚至有些微的窃喜。刚才卡卡西说要牺牲自己去让他和琳完成任务，他非常非常生气，一想到卡卡西可能要被那个黑发的男人标记，从此成为那个人的附属，成为他的Omega，就恨不得当初一把火烧死那个人。</p><p>野原琳看出了他眼中的犹豫，她的两个队友，都是不坦率又看不清内心的人。</p><p>她靠在山洞的岩壁上，轻声道：“我们三个一直是一个整体，卡卡西不会生气的。”</p><p>带土想，他是喜欢琳的，但他同时也是喜欢卡卡西的。</p><p>“我有些分不清了……”分不清对谁是真正的喜欢，是……爱。</p><p>带土的这句话淹没在山洞外的雨声中。</p><p>他最终在琳的注视中，一步步走向山洞内。</p><p>我喜欢的其实是卡卡西吗？</p><p>那琳又算什么？</p><p>带土一遍遍在心中问自己，又一步步被信息素吸引着靠近卡卡西。今天这一步，就是万丈深渊，如果他无法确定心中的疑问，那么未来他要如何自出，卡卡西要如何自处，琳要如何自处。</p><p>“带土。”琳叫住了带土，她用温柔的声音说道：“你没发现吗？从很久之前你就更多是在关注卡卡西了。”带土没有回答，琳继续说：“言语会迷惑人，但下意识的行为举止不会骗人。刚才卡卡西说要你扔下他的时候，你脑子里想的是什么呢？我们三个在一起这么多年了，你哪次不是一边抱怨一边又在卡卡西的事情上卖力。”</p><p>女孩仿佛看穿了带土的内心，她以一个开导者的身份，告诉带土自己的感情。她不想带土认为这只是一场逼不得已的情事，因为他们两个人分明对对方都有着相同的感情。</p><p>琳轻笑着催促，“去吧，我在门口守着。”</p><p>带土自始至终没有回头看琳，他为琳的言语所纠结，他循着卡卡西信息素的味道缓缓深入洞穴，期间一遍遍反问自己，卡卡西会喜欢他吗？</p><p>他自己都没有注意到，先前的疑问消失不见，取而代之的是卡卡西会喜欢他吗？</p><p>洞穴中昏暗且潮湿，带土靠近了卡卡西，但无法完全看清他的状况，直到他凑近到卡卡西身旁，才看清了对方为情潮折磨的发红滴血的脸颊。带土把护目镜拿下来放在一旁，抬手摸上卡卡西不久前被自己打了一拳的左边脸颊，微凉的手掌让卡卡西瑟缩，“琳说我喜欢你，从很久前就喜欢了。那你呢？”</p><p>时至今日，带土仍然固执的认为，双方不是相互喜欢，就不能做出逾越的举动。</p><p>卡卡西身体向上双手搭在带土的肩膀，用发热的脸颊蹭蹭对方的，低声道：“当然了。”</p><p>他们两个人能够看清内心互通心意，也算是此次任务唯一让人觉得好的地方了。</p><p>得到回应的Alpha立刻散发出大量的信息素将面前的人包裹起来，让Omega彻底进入了发情期。他小心翼翼地将面前人身上的护额、忍具包、衣服、面罩一一卸下，又重复动作拿下自己的，他将两人的衣物铺在地上，又让卡卡西躺在上面，虽然条件艰苦，但带土想尽可能的让对方的第一次不那么难受。</p><p>带土褪下卡卡西早已湿漉漉的裤子，露出笔直白皙的长腿和被分泌出的液体搞得一塌糊涂的私处。卡卡西因突如其来的寒冷抖了抖身体，Alpha无师自通一般，伸出一根手指探入Omega的后穴，冰凉的手指被灼热柔软的内壁包围，卡卡西抖得更加激烈，吐出一声呻吟，但又立刻用手捂住了自己的嘴。</p><p>带土用空闲的手拉开卡卡西覆在嘴上的手，低着头吻上对方的唇，柔软的触感和近在咫尺的灼热呼吸刺激的他下身肿胀，脑海中翻来覆去的回想着两人以前的小打小闹，手下又向后穴伸进两根手指，Omega发情的前兆持续了太久，后面早已经做好了被进入的准备，只需要稍微开拓便足以承受。</p><p>急促的喘息和细小的水声在山洞中回响，两人结束接吻，双唇分开拉出银丝的同时，带土深入了四根手指，原本冰凉的手指被内壁包裹着逐渐变得温热，带土指节蜷缩又伸开，刺激的卡卡西高喊出来，顷刻间山洞便捕捉到了那一声呻吟，并一遍遍回放，惹得人恼也不是羞也不是。</p><p>“进来吧……”</p><p>卡卡西小声的邀请带土，他实在不想再被手指挑逗的发出呻吟又被山洞回放。</p><p>得到邀请的带土退出手指，换上了自己肿胀的发硬的性器，那东西比手指粗壮的多，带土一口气进入，卡卡西猛地伸长脖子抬高脑袋，像只缺水的鱼努力的呼吸着，带土索性将头埋在对方脖颈间，左手抵着卡卡西后颈的腺体，伸出舌头舔舐对方并不太明显的喉结，右手将对方的左腿高高抬起，下身在卡卡西适应片刻后开始横冲直撞，卡卡西被带土顶的身体晃动，他仰头双手环住带土的脖子，感受到对方原本舔舐的动作变成了轻咬，一下一下用牙齿碾磨喉结和锁骨的皮肤，在白皙的皮肤上面留下若有若无的红痕。</p><p>混乱间卡卡西手掌扫到了下腹的位置，仅仅一瞬间，他恍惚间觉得自己好像隔着皮肤摸到了带土的那物什，立刻，羞耻的红晕爬满卡卡西全身，让他整个人像个熟透的虾米一般。</p><p>“哈啊？”</p><p>带土毫无章法的在卡卡西体内冲撞，蓦地碰到了某处，卡卡西发出比之前更为高涨也更为甜腻的声音。山洞又一次回放这声呻吟，卡卡西耳尖发烫想要伸手捂住嘴巴，却被带土拦在了半路，他用低沉甚至带上哭腔的声音说：“别，我想听到你的声音。”</p><p>被这样要求的卡卡西索性丢掉仅剩的羞耻心，他不在抑制自己的声音，呻吟声随着带土每一次撞在相同的刺激点而一声高过一声，混乱间卡卡西的昂扬喷出乳白的液体，精斑落在两人的小腹上，短暂的高潮让卡卡西后穴绞紧，带土粗重的喘息一声，险些泄在里面。</p><p>高潮的余韵让卡卡西软下身子，他甚至扶不住带土的肩膀来承受自己的重量，带土让他平躺在铺好衣物的地面，俯下身子动作，性器全根没入，一下又一下的撞击身体内部生殖腔的小口，带土恨不能将两个囊袋也塞入其中。</p><p>被撞击生殖腔的快感比之前更加激烈，卡卡西喘息呻吟乱作一团，猛然间感觉到有什么东西落在脸上，他抬起手抹了把，才发现身上人的眼泪落在了他的嘴角，那滴泪打在嘴角的痣上，发出灼热的温度烫伤了那颗痣也让卡卡西的心乱了起来，他慌忙看向带土的脸，对方哪里还有一个Alpha该有的样子，一双乌黑的眼睛孕育出越来越多的泪水，泪珠蓄满眼眶，一滴一滴的落在卡卡西脸上，打在他的心上。</p><p>“怎么……还，哭了……”卡卡西一边承受身下的顶撞，一边询问。</p><p>带土带泪的眼睛亮的不得了，他用哭腔控诉，“因为，你第一次就在这种地方，就是这么笨的一个我，也……也太难过了……”</p><p>这个爱哭鬼在做爱的时候也泪腺发达，甚至还在为他不能为卡卡西带来更好的初次体验而难过。</p><p>卡卡西一改先前表露在外面的毒舌和固执，他用被带土剥掉外壳后显露的所有的温柔，说：“没关系，只要是你……我就非常……非常开心了。而且，多了你就不会还这么笨……”卡卡西羞耻的为自己和带土规划了未来，他们未来还会一起度过无数个发情期，他们会越来越契合。</p><p>事实上，带土并没有让卡卡西感觉到不好，反之他让卡卡西体会到了被人捧在掌心被人呵护的感觉，即便是在黑暗潮湿的洞穴，也比和不喜欢不熟悉的Alpha在铺满柔软被单的床上，要好上几千几万倍。</p><p>“卡卡西。”</p><p>“嗯，啊——”</p><p>带土喊他名字的同时，下身撞开了卡卡西的生殖腔，性器在内部迅速成结，卡卡西高呼一声，感觉带土抱住了自己，对方让自己的脑袋偏向一旁，露出后颈的腺体，带土在腺体旁嗅了嗅带着抽抽搭搭哭过的哽咽，咬了下去。</p><p>酒心巧克力苦后甘甜的信息素注入到腺体中，立刻席卷卡卡西全身，他的生殖腔内带土开始了持久的射精。精液喷洒在生殖腔内壁的快感和腺体被注入信息素的战栗让卡卡西几乎痉挛，他支撑不住自己的身体，全凭带土抱着他，才不至于滑落跌倒在地面。</p><p>Alpha的射精太过持久，山洞中回荡着两人高潮之后粗重的喘息声，期间带土不停在腺体上碾磨刺激他，直到射精结束对方的性器依旧停留在生殖腔里。</p><p>“带土……”卡卡西开口，声音嘶哑的不像样子，方才的性事让他的嗓音变成自己都不敢相信的声音。</p><p>带土就着抱住卡卡西，脸颊落在对方腺体旁的动作，小声的发出疑问。</p><p>“结束了，就……出去吧。”卡卡西的脸上依旧高温几乎滴血。</p><p>“我不。”带土结束一场性爱后在卡卡西面前变得更加孩子气，赌气一般拒绝卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西无奈，现如今他也没法挣扎着起身，只能任由对方抱着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大雨持续了一整夜。</p><p>野原琳一直守在洞穴入口处，在天空逐渐翻出鱼肚白的时候，终于扛不住浅浅的睡了过去，但仅仅半个小时，琳又皱着眉头惊醒，醒来时候身边传来了戚戚促促的声音。她迅速起身戒备，最终在身后不远处的地方看到了顺着岩壁出来的带土，她才松了口气。</p><p>洞口不似洞穴深处昏暗，乍一接触到阳光带土双眼瞳孔皱缩，他没带护目镜又光着上半身，只能用手堪堪遮住些许阳光，稍微向后退了退。</p><p>“醒了？”琳看向带土提着的水壶，“我去打水吧，你用衣服什么的随便擦擦吧，顺便帮卡卡西也擦擦。”琳双手抓着衣服下摆做出撕破的动作，随后自然地接过带土手里的东西，又指了指外面，“没有能盛水的地方，昨晚我把自己的水壶放在外面接了点雨水，凑活用吧。”</p><p>带土点点头，“谢谢你，琳。”</p><p>琳一愣，“谢什么，我们是一个班的啊。”</p><p>野原琳向外走去，一晚上都趴在旁边的帕克抬起头，半睁着眼甩着尾巴起来跟在琳身后，洞外的雨已经不似昨晚那么大，蒙蒙细雨并不能为琳找水增添困难，更何况还有只忍犬从旁帮助。</p><p>一夜的大雨冲刷掉了卡卡西的信息素，而卡卡西本人也因为完成标记，不会再像先前那样散发汹涌的气味，岩忍村的忍者一时半会还找不到这里。</p><p>洞穴内，带土拿着琳盛满雨水的水壶返回，他将水壶放在忍具包旁时卡卡西就醒了，带土从包里摸出苦无弯腰将自己的裤子裤腿撕下一片来，又将水壶里的水倒在布条上。</p><p>旁边卡卡西坐起身来看着他动作，身上四处留着昨夜的痕迹，尤其是后颈腺体和锁骨咽喉处，红肿且遍布参差不齐的牙印。</p><p>带土将浸湿的布条递给卡卡西，注视着对方将身上的污渍擦拭干净，他和卡卡西的上衣都在地上铺着，两人只能等收拾干净才能穿上衣，卡卡西擦到一半将布条递回去，带土心领神会将布条简单清洗又递给他，一来二回几次卡卡西终是将身上擦拭干净，他开始穿裤子。虽然那条裤子昨天浸满了涌出的液体，但没有换洗的他不得不穿上，他赤脚站起来，提起裤子屁股那块浸湿的地方早就干了，卡卡西尽力去忽视裤子的僵硬感，拿起带土递上的忍具包盖住那部分。</p><p>卡卡西穿鞋的时候带土才用布条擦拭自己的腰腹，幸亏刚刚琳没有在意自己特地向黑暗里后退的动作，不然她就会看到带土小腹早已干涸的精斑。</p><p>两人虽然穿衣期间一路无言，但AO之间的标记以及围绕在周围微弱却让人安心的信息素将两人紧紧联系在一起。</p><p>野原琳和帕克打水回来，就见卡卡西和带土穿好衣服站在洞口等她，带土的裤子右腿短出一截。</p><p>“卡卡西。”帕克迅速跑到卡卡西身边，绕着人跑了几圈关切的喊他。</p><p>“我没事了，帕克。”</p><p>帕克又绕到带土旁边，瞧着这个变成自己另一个主人的少年，似乎是要将对方的气味牢牢记住，伸着鼻子仔细的嗅着，好久之后才向卡卡西道别，一道烟之后消失在三人面前。</p><p>琳一直等到帕克离开才走过去，她双臂高抬一左一右环住卡卡西和带土，把脸埋在两人肩窝。“太好了。”女孩哑着声音一遍遍的重复这三个字。</p><p>“琳……”卡卡西小声叫她的名字，女孩子心思细腻又多愁善感，卡卡西实在不知道怎么安慰她，只得眼神求救带土。</p><p>带土收到求救信号，还来不及说话，琳便抬起头，把手里的水壶塞到卡卡西怀里。</p><p>“你们两快喝点水休息下，我刚刚打水的时候已经喝过了。”</p><p>带土和卡卡西面面相觑，在琳的指挥下坐在洞口，三人拿兵粮丸解决一顿饭，齐齐靠在岩壁上休息，战时难得能有这么一段休息的时间，三人你一句我一句的开始回忆以前，不知道说到了什么，三个人笑作一团。</p><p>水门班，卡卡西班，休整之后再度出发。</p><p>三人休息的差不多，卡卡西提议出发前往神无毗桥，此时距离水门安排的时间已经只有不到半天。带土和琳纷纷收拾好自己的东西，卡卡西将自昨晚起就卸下的父亲的查克拉短刀重新背上，调整了下带子的位置，绑好护额走出山洞等着两人。</p><p>雨已经停了，泥土的味道飘散在空中，但这些都挡不住带土淡淡的信息素味道，这味道让他安心。</p><p>“卡卡西，我们好了。”</p><p>和带土的声音同时响起的，是几枚手里剑划破空气凌厉的声音。那几枚手里剑从卡卡西旁边飞过，瞄准带土的眉心和心脏，“躲开！”卡卡西喊了一声，左手迅速扔出手里剑，将那些还未触及带土的手里剑打落。右手从绑腿的包里抽出苦无，食指穿过圆环甩动苦无半圈，最终将其紧紧握在手心。</p><p>卡卡西做出防御的动作，寻找着手里剑扔出的位置，最终将视线锁定在距离洞口最近的一颗树上。</p><p>“啧。”岩隐村的男人站在树上，一只手扶着树干，发出不满的声音，男人的视线一直在卡卡西和带土之间流转。</p><p>野原琳是个Beta闻不到信息素的味道，但他作为一个Alpha能够清晰捕捉到那两人身上的味道。银发小鬼的身上不再是昨天纯粹清新的味道，反而染上了微甜又略带苦涩的味道。那个黑发小鬼的味道无时无刻不在宣誓着主权。在卡卡西后退到两名队员的位置时，忍者良好的视力让男人看到了Omega腺体上参差不齐的咬痕。</p><p>“我不过晚来一夜，就连渣都不剩了，看来还真是给人做嫁衣了。”</p><p>此刻刨除掉像要将Omega据为己有的私心，以岩隐村和木叶村的对立阵营，男人必须要将这几个小鬼在这里斩杀掉。他向前迈出一脚，整个人倾斜着从树上掉下，却又在下落的时候消失，瞬身出现在三人面前。带着被抢走Omega的怨恨和嫉妒，男人将第一个目标锁定在带土身上，苦无接近带土的时候，少年被身旁的少女拉了一把跌坐在地上躲过了一劫，卡卡西在男人倾斜着身体的时候掷出苦无，男人心一惊迅速躲开，苦无从男人脸侧飞过割下半指长的鬓发。</p><p>男人惊觉他小瞧了这个银发的Omega，虽然另一个是Alpha，但明显这只三人小队里，战力最强的是这名Omega。他稳住身子双手结印，几秒钟的时间，男人消失在了三人面前。他的忍术善于隐藏，卡卡西拉带土起来，三人背对背形成一个三角，手里拿着苦无戒备着四周。</p><p>这类忍术并不是无敌，木叶村有两族人都是它的克星，一是日向的白眼，另一便是宇智波的写轮眼。但写轮眼不像白眼那般，写轮眼的开启有着更为严苛的条件，带土此时并没有开写轮眼，他们三人只能靠观察周围细微的变动来确认男人的位置。</p><p>卡卡西将呼吸放缓，全身心的观察周围，林间一只飞鸟略过，鸟儿震动翅膀的瞬间卡卡西捕捉到了身旁的动静，他将苦无换了个手，左手拿着苦无，同时用手肘将带土向后推去，手上用力将苦无送出去，但手上并没有意料之中刺入肉体的感觉，他还来不及反应，瞬息间便被疼痛席卷。</p><p>“啊——”卡卡西的惨叫在林间响起。</p><p>他捕捉到了男人的方位，但更多地无法知晓，他以为自己对了但现实是他的苦无打空，反倒被对方将了一军，男人刺向带土的苦无划伤了卡卡西的眼睛，他跌坐在地上单手捂住左眼，鲜血从指缝间流出，血腥味在山洞中飘散开来。</p><p>“卡卡西！”带土的声音在耳边响起，他想要安慰对方但无暇顾及。</p><p>琳立刻蹲下来拿出医疗包帮卡卡西止血。</p><p>带土又一次觉得眼睛发疼，这次比上次在林中和男人对打来的更强烈，他注视着卡卡西眼中流下的红色血迹，眼睛疼得仿佛被划瞎的是自己一样，他的眼中看到的全是刺眼的红色。他攥紧了拳头，低吼道：“你这混蛋！”双手握着一把苦无，带土用尽浑身的力气狠狠地将苦无刺入面前男人的心脏处，不知为何他突然就能够看到岩忍，他清晰的看到自己勾着唇角嘲笑自己，清晰地看到对方拿着苦无视线盯着自己的脖子。</p><p>“你，怎么会……”笑容僵在了脸上，岩忍村的男人口中溢出鲜血，他震惊于没什么战斗力的少年怎么会看到他。</p><p>带土又将苦无往前推了几寸，死死盯着这名岩忍，原本黑色的眼珠变成红色，里面转动的双勾玉和浓浓的恨意让岩忍内心发寒。这是木叶隐存的血继限界，宇智波的写轮眼。男人隔着护目镜盯着带土的双勾玉写轮眼气息逐渐变弱，带土拔出苦无一脚将人踢飞出去。</p><p>他输了，输在一次又一次的小看这个三人小队。</p><p>“卡卡西，你怎么样？”</p><p>卡卡西用右眼对上带土的视线，里面的担心后悔自责不言而喻，卡卡西道：“你开写轮眼了，带土。”</p><p>“什么时候了你还关心这个！”</p><p>“只是瞎了一只眼睛而已，我依旧是木叶的忍者。”</p><p>“而且你说过，开了写轮眼要大显神威。我得仔细看着正在履行承诺的你。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>斗嘴还未开始，地面的晃动将两人的注意力吸引了过去。</p><p>“那里！”两人顺着野原琳指的放心看去，那里被放上了炸药，岩忍村的男人早在使用忍术消失的时候，就做好了后手准备，他想把三人逼入洞穴深处，到时候不用他亲自动手，他们三人也会因炸药爆炸要么被炸死要么被下落的石块活活掩埋。</p><p>轰的一声，里面放置的炸药爆炸，岩壁上方的石块开始向下掉落。</p><p>“快跑！”</p><p>来不及多想，带土把卡卡西拉起来，三人一边躲避落石一边向外跑去。</p><p>电光火石间，卡卡西被人拉住了脚踝，寸步不得前进，卡卡西匆忙看去，那名还未断气的岩忍伸出手捏着他的脚踝不放，卡卡西挣扎着想要挣脱。</p><p>带土和琳已经跑出好远，见卡卡西不在，慌忙间转身才发现这边的状况。带土再次折返，他半蹲下想要掀开男人紧握的手，但绝望的发现对方在他返回的时候被岩石砸中，已经气绝。</p><p>“这个混蛋！”</p><p>带土来不及搜刮更多的话来骂一个死人，他干脆利落的拔出卡卡西背上的查克拉短刀，对着岩忍的手腕砍下去，一刀不够就继续，直到查克拉短刀破骨将男人手腕砍断。</p><p>“卡卡西！带土！”琳在安全的地方大喊两人的名字。“小心头顶！”</p><p>被琳提醒，卡卡西和带土同时向上看去，一块巨大的石头飞速下降，带土连忙拦腰抱着卡卡西将人用力甩了出去。琳在外面看到卡卡西被扔出来在地上滚了两圈，左脚脚踝处还挂着被砍断的手腕，鲜血在脚下蜿蜒。</p><p>带土所在的地方被灰尘包围，等到灰尘散去她才看到带土的状况，黑发的男孩半个身子被压在巨石之下，嘴角溢出红色的血迹。</p><p>卡卡西连滚带爬的摸到带土旁边，用双手去推压在带土身上的岩石，不见效果又拿起掉落在地上的查克拉短刀向石头砍去，查克拉短刀本就因为砍断人骨有了裂痕，卡卡西用其砍向石头的第三下，短刀从裂缝处断开，刀身四散成碎片。</p><p>查克拉短刀碎掉的瞬间，卡卡西觉得自己的心也随之破裂。玻璃碎裂清晰的声音在脑海里一遍遍回档。</p><p>“卡卡西……没用的。”带土微弱但冷静的声音响起。</p><p>卡卡西攥紧了拳头和琳一起凑到带土身边，泪水从琳脸上滑下滴落在地上。</p><p>“别哭啊，琳。”带土安慰一句琳，又将视线落在卡卡西身上，“抱歉卡卡西，明明才刚刚答应你，才刚刚……在一起……”</p><p>“不论村里的人怎么说，你都是木叶的天才。你的父亲白牙，他是一个英雄。”带土之前就问过水门卡卡西的事，他小心地了解着同队的小天才，曾经的他想要帮助卡卡西走出来，那时的他不敢在卡卡西面前提及，但现在的他才刚刚迈出第一步，能够和卡卡西在一个起跑线上，向着未来奔跑，却要在这里就画上句号了。“我一直，一直都想要告诉你。”</p><p>卡卡西痛苦的双手锤地，但是他哭不出，父亲当初离世的时候他就没有哭，如今带土要走了他还是这样。他自责的一遍遍咒骂自己。</p><p>“卡卡西……我把我的写轮眼送给你，作为成为上忍的礼物。”带土说，“这绝不是什么没用的东西。”</p><p>带土求琳帮忙转移眼睛，卡卡西被要求和带土一起平躺在地上，琳动作迅速的进行移植的手术，期间带土又同卡卡西说了很多，卡卡西不想听，却听得一清二楚，只有这次他无比痛恨忍者敏锐的听力。</p><p>他说：“我会成为你的眼睛，帮你看清未来。”</p><p>他说：“我看不惯你之前的样子，在忍者的世界中不遵守规则和规定的人被称为废物，但是如果连同伴性命都不珍惜的人连废物都不如。”</p><p>他说：“以后让琳帮你去除标记吧。”</p><p>他说，他说了太多太多，多到结束移植手术的琳哭的泪流满面。</p><p>他希望卡卡西日后能走出泥潭，希望卡卡西去除标记找到新的伴侣度过一生，希望他喜欢的卡卡西能度过美好的下半辈子。</p><p>最后，他说：“走吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>两人在这声告别和山洞越发严重的崩塌中分别，琳强行拉着卡卡西到了安全的地方，他们注视着山洞崩塌岩石掉落将带土掩埋，他的尸体可能要被砸的稀巴烂，他连个全尸都没有。</p><p>卡卡西新换上的写轮眼不听他的指挥，热泪停也停不住的往外流。</p><p>果然是爱哭鬼的眼睛。</p><p>卡卡西抬头看向天空，眼泪划过太阳穴滴落，他透过左眼的泪珠看着模糊的天空。</p><p>没有带土他要如何从那泥潭中挣扎出来。</p><p>刚从泥潭中挣扎出来的银发少年，因为黑发少年的消失，重新跌落入泥浆之中，这次他浑身沾满泥污，他在泥潭中仰望天空，空中滴落红色的血泪落在他的眉心，血色的液体从眉心蔓延着爬满整张脸，直到视线所及之处全是血红。</p><p>卡卡西浑浑噩噩的和琳一起，他们完成了神无毗桥的任务，但水门班损失了一员。</p><p>水门疲倦的赶到弟子身旁，第一时间得到了这个噩耗，他看着狼狈的两名弟子，来不及反应卡卡西身上不同寻常的气味，蹲下来一左一右将两个孩子拥入怀中，“难过就哭出来吧。”</p><p>老师的一句话打开了女孩的泪匣子，琳在水门的怀里哽咽着哭到几乎断气。</p><p>卡卡西则从水门怀中起身，他说：“忍者不论何时都不能哭泣。”伴随着这句话的，是左眼眶中双勾玉的写轮眼不停涌出的泪水。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西和琳在失去带土后，并没有得到休息，他们无法像普通的十几岁少年一样，在亲眼目睹好友死亡后，得到身体和心理上的休息，他们仅仅是得到了旁人不痛不痒的安慰，以及波风水门温柔的短暂开导，随后便匆匆赶赴下一个战场。</p><p>战力不足导致他们必须频频奔波于不同的地方，神无毗桥并不是他们最后的战场。</p><p>三人小队在带土死后并没有加入新的成员，这支小队暂且只有卡卡西和琳常驻，波风水门往来于各个战场只是偶尔回归小队。</p><p>被分配了新的任务的卡卡西和琳再次出发，他们谨慎又迅速的解决一支小队，又再半路折回去处理剩下的漏网之鱼。此刻，卡卡西半蹲在树上，朝旁侧的琳打了几个手势，捏着苦无从树上跃下，他们将气息隐藏的很好，树下的两人并没有察觉他和琳的存在，身体下坠靠近敌人的同时，卡卡西手腕使力，苦无划破左侧男人的咽喉，男人瞳孔放大因喉咙被割裂无法发出声音，只能双手捂着鲜血淋漓的脖子呜咽出声。</p><p>浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，卡卡西皱了皱露在外面的右边眉头，这让他相当不舒服。</p><p>琳紧跟着卡卡西从树上下来，在另一名敌人反应不及的时候，仿照卡卡西杀死那人的动作，迅速划破了另一人的喉管。两名敌人跌坐着倒在地上，琳眼中露出转瞬即逝的悲伤，她在这场战争中见过太多的死人，她已经从最初注视着尸体呆愣许久，逐渐变得应对的越来越得心应手。</p><p>她，明明是个医疗忍者来着。</p><p>卡卡西忍不住用手掌捂住口鼻，尽管他戴着面罩。</p><p>“你怎么了？”琳看向卡卡西。</p><p>“我没事。”卡卡西摇摇头，但眉头依旧紧皱，他抽出几只手里剑手上一用力，手里剑便精准的插入倒在地上的男人的心脏。</p><p>这是他们失去带土的第三个月，三个月间两人见过太多的尸体，他们已经变得能够熟练地处理尸体，熟练的……进行补刀。</p><p>从那件事之后，卡卡西就变得非常谨慎，每次都会反复确认敌人是否死亡。</p><p>琳狐疑地打量卡卡西，她丝毫不相信卡卡西的回答，她正在以一个医者的身份打量着面前的队友。她的视线在卡卡西身上来回扫过，最终女孩将视线落在卡卡西的腰腹部。</p><p>“卡卡西，你不觉得你最近长肉了吗？”</p><p>“你看错了吧？我们天天在战场上跑，天天吃兵粮丸也能长肉？”卡卡西觉得琳是太过紧张自己以至于看错了，“我不过是觉得血腥味太过刺鼻。”幸好他本身就有戴面罩的习惯，不然此刻铺天盖地的铁锈味能让他难受的当场呕吐。</p><p>野原琳动了动鼻子，道：“味道是有些大。”但也到不了需要口罩加手掌两重的隔离的程度。</p><p>卡卡西双手摊开，好像在说我说的没错吧。</p><p>琳没有说话。</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>任务结束，卡卡西实在不愿意在这里多待，他轻轻跳跃上去准备离开，琳紧随其后。</p><p>带土死后的最初几天他天天都会做梦，梦到带土红着脸窘迫地向自己告白，梦到带土慌张的用查克拉短刀砍断岩忍的手腕，梦到带土被压在石块之下，梦到琳给他做移植手术……每晚他都会在噩梦中惊醒，一身冷汗痛苦的坐起身来，直到天空泛白。</p><p>但此刻，卡卡西觉得自己是不是对血液有了什么过激反应，除了越来越明显对气味的反感以外，已经不再缠着他的噩梦自两天前又回来了。</p><p>新的梦境中，不再是带土死前血淋淋的样子，取而代之的是带土往日戴着护目镜穿着宇智波族服的样子，带土一遍遍的喊他的名字，但也仅仅是喊他的名字。</p><p>“卡卡西！”</p><p>熟悉的声音在耳边炸开，琳拉住卡卡西的肩膀，两人停在木叶的临时基地外。</p><p>“卡卡西，我都喊了你好几次了。你太不对劲了，必须要去医疗处看看。”</p><p>琳眉头紧锁，自己刚才一路喊了卡卡西不下五次，都没有得到对方的回应，再加上方才任务时候明显的异常，她抓着卡卡西的手把人往战时设立的临时医疗处拉。</p><p>卡卡西一边挣扎一边强调自己只是在想别的所以没有听见琳喊他，但琳仍旧固执己见的觉得自己的队友需要接受治疗，她甚至觉得卡卡西并不是身体上受伤，他受的伤害是心理上的。</p><p>Omega对Alpha有着天生的依赖和顺从，按照常理Omega每个月都会迎来短暂的发情期，没被标记过得Omega发情期会引发非常大的躁动，已经被标记过的Omega不论是平时还是发情期，都只有标记自己的Alpha能够闻到他的信息素，同理他也只能通过药物抑制发情期或者和自己的Alpha度过发情期。</p><p>三个月了，卡卡西一次发情期都没有迎来。</p><p>第一个月的时候，野原琳以为是失去自己的Alpha所产生的生理反应，但是第二个月、第三个月发情期都没有如约到来。琳开始恐慌，他担心卡卡西走不出带土的死，以前学习医疗忍术的时候，教学的老师有提过特殊病例，失去了Alpha的Omega在特殊情况下会陷入沉痛期，具体表现就是Omega再也不会拥有发情期，短则几年长则一辈子无法走出来。</p><p>“不管怎样，你今天都必须进行身体检查！”琳这么说着，拉着卡卡西掀开了医疗处挂着的帘子。</p><p>临时医疗处设置的病床数量明显不足，床位上躺满了受重伤的人，轻伤者要么坐在床沿要么席地而坐，琳和卡卡西的进入引来了受伤的人的瞩目，屋内除了伤员并没有留守医疗忍者，估摸是被别的地方的伤员喊走了，琳也不去看周围的人，他拉着卡卡西走到最里面一台桌子前，桌子旁摆着不少医疗用具。</p><p>“既然如此，那就让我亲自帮你检查。”</p><p>琳开始在桌前忙碌起来，她摆弄着旁边的医疗用具，打算给卡卡西做一套全身的检查。</p><p>卡卡西看着女孩忙碌的身影，陷入沉思。如果琳不是和自己一个班，她是不是也会是留守后方的医疗忍者，而不是跟随自己的带土去往战场最前线？卡卡西眼神飘向医疗处军绿色的帐篷，没什么精神的任由琳摆弄着进行全身检查。</p><p>琳一点点帮卡卡西检查，每检查一项就会将数据记录在本子上，卡卡西身体各项指标都比正常这个年纪的少年低一些，但这并不影响他个人生活，琳也就不去特别提出。</p><p>卡卡西放下双臂，任由琳用掌仙术和其他医疗忍术在身上探索检查，他眼神扫到琳整齐的写在纸上的数据，数据彰显出他的身体并没有什么问题，琳很明显是小题大做了。</p><p>最后的一项检查完毕后，卡卡西将衣服整理好站在旁边看着，琳书写的右手颤抖着无法下笔。</p><p>“我怎么了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西突然在旁边出声询问，琳一个激灵手上一用力，笔尖划破纸张发出刺啦的一声响。</p><p>“琳……”卡卡西又喊了一声。</p><p>琳火速将写满了数据的纸张撕下来，拉着卡卡西就往外走。</p><p>“怎么了？！琳！”</p><p>卡卡西被迫随着琳一起走，他们两人在一众伤员的注视中走出临时医疗处。</p><p>琳将卡卡西拉进了她暂时居住的帐篷里，郑重其事的按着卡卡西坐在整齐的床铺上，“卡卡西，你看看吧。”琳把写着各项数据的纸张递给卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西方才就大致扫过一眼，上面并没有什么特殊的，但鉴于琳刚刚强烈的反应，他这会也不敢冒下结论，只得斟酌着开口：“最多是显示我身体各项指标较低，但并不能说我生病了。”</p><p>“是没有什么问题，但是如果只有你一个人，那我肯定不会把你拉过来谈话了！”琳的声音开始激动。</p><p>“什么意思？”卡卡西皱眉。</p><p>琳在卡卡西旁边坐下，思索着开口：“作为母体，你需要更加舒适的环境去调养自己的身体，你应该为了孩子待在后方，而不是像现在这样，三天两头的出去执行任务……更不应该接触尸体！”</p><p>卡卡西呆愣地看着琳，他的脑中一片空白，注意力全都放在了几个字眼上。</p><p>作为母体。</p><p>为了孩子。</p><p>他眼眶发热，张了张嘴说不出话，视线中琳像是确认他的猜测一般，重重的点了点头。</p><p>卡卡西木然的抬手，他将手掌放在自己的腹部，那里确实像琳先前说的，多出了些许赘肉，他用指腹一点点抚摸着那里，隔着衣物隔着皮肤，去触碰孕育在里面的一个新生命。这段时间的种种迹象都表明琳所言非虚，他的身体逐渐变得不似从前灵巧，胃口不像之前好……他不敢相信，那是，那是……带土留下来的，唯一的东西。</p><p>喜悦爬上神经末梢，卡卡西来不及舒展眉头露出一个笑，短暂的喜悦就在接踵而至的担忧中消失殆尽。</p><p>“琳，他……跟着我多久了……”</p><p>卡卡西反应过来，不知所措的看向琳，他无措的寻求琳的帮助，像一个受伤的小兽。</p><p>琳眼眶发红忍着泪去拥抱卡卡西。</p><p>“三个月了。”</p><p>是啊，他早该知道的。</p><p>三个月前他被带土标记了，三个月前带土死亡了。</p><p>“他跟着我受苦了三个月……”</p><p>卡卡西惶恐的开口，他开始后怕，如果他今天没有发现，这个孩子跟着他继续打打杀杀，万一他……他没了怎么办？</p><p>琳感受到卡卡西的颤抖，她收紧双臂，安慰道：“一切都会好起来的。他现在还陪着你，不是吗？”</p><p>良久，卡卡西呼出一口气，缓缓点头。</p><p>他会保护这个孩子的，不论如何。</p><p>之后的几天，在琳的看护下卡卡西异常小心，一星期后波风水门回到了临时基地，琳将卡卡西的事告诉了水门，水门短暂的惊讶之后，将卡卡西托付给了宇智波现任族长宇智波富岳。虽然战力吃紧，但还没有到需要怀孕的Omega去上战场的地步，于是卡卡西在只来得及告诉个别人的情况下，作为已故英雄宇智波带土的遗孀，入住了宇智波富岳的家里，在宇智波美琴的看护下，开始了为期七个月的养胎生活。</p><p>初到宇智波富岳的家里，卡卡西显得非常拘束，富岳奔赴战场，宇智波美琴要照顾几岁大的孩子，所以家里除了卡卡西就只有美琴和几岁大的鼬。不过美琴人很好又很温柔，短短几天卡卡西便习惯下来，或许是怕自己担忧，琳还不忘隔一段时间传递消息报平安。</p><p>随着时间的推移，卡卡西的肚子逐渐显怀，他开始穿宽松的衣物去遮挡，减少出门的次数，他所有都做到小心翼翼，但孕期缺少Alpha信息素的安抚，依旧让他在夜里难受的睡不好觉。</p><p>美琴见卡卡西冒出了黑眼圈，于是前去带土的家里，带土的父母出生时便去世了，前些年奶奶也走了，如今家里没人进去已经落了一层灰，美琴叹着气将带土的衣服拿了些给卡卡西，Omega夜里筑巢一般用残存着Alpha信息素的衣物将自己裹起来，才得以度过难熬的孕期。</p><p>琳的讯息每周都会传来一次，卡卡西每周周五都会等着琳的来信，但是从半个月前他就没有收到琳的来信了。</p><p>越来越接近的预产期和琳的了无音讯让他整个人焦虑，直到生产当日，他也是怀着焦虑不安的心情进入产房。</p><p>他累得满头大汗，产房中医生来来往往的身影逐渐变得模糊，睡着前卡卡西依稀看到有人将红彤彤的新生儿递给旁边的人。</p><p>啊，好累啊，好想好好睡一觉。</p><p>卡卡西进入了三天的深度睡眠，如果不是医生说他身体没问题，美琴都要把远在战场的富岳和水门喊回来了。</p><p>迷迷糊糊醒来，入眼的便是放在自己旁边的孩子，稀疏的好像绒毛的头发依稀可以分辨颜色，那是一黑发一白发的两个孩子。卡卡西没想到会是一对双胞胎，他小心的抬手摸了摸小孩软嘟嘟的脸，注意到有人在门口，正要开口询问，便听到了让他坠入冰窟的声音。</p><p>“那个叫琳的女孩怎么样了？他是卡卡西的朋友，至少让她知道两个孩子平安出生了。”是美琴的声音。</p><p>“琳她……”对方欲言又止。</p><p>“她怎么了？”</p><p>“一个月前，她被雾隐村抓住了。”</p><p>“怎么会……”美琴捂着嘴不敢相信。</p><p>屋外又是一阵响动，片刻后美琴进入了病房，卡卡西做出刚睡醒的样子，对方见卡卡西醒来，立刻露出了微笑，她笑着说：“白头发的是哥哥哦，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西知道美琴是在说自己的孩子，但他的思绪已经不再此处，恍惚着和美琴打招呼，随即问道：“老师在哪里？”</p><p>美琴一愣，“在战场上。”</p><p>“我是说哪边的战场。”</p><p>“水门的话，去了岩忍哪边。”</p><p>波风水门估计是无暇去救已经被抓了一个月的野原琳，卡卡西开始思索让美琴照顾这两个孩子，自己去救人的可能性。</p><p>“美琴……阿姨。”卡卡西开口。</p><p>“怎么了吗？卡卡西。”美琴像一个慈母一样注视着卡卡西。</p><p>“你能暂时帮我照顾两个孩子吗？”</p><p>卡卡西一黑一红的眼睛注视美琴，他移植的写轮眼开着二勾玉，结合偏白的肤色和姣好的容貌，显得美轮美奂。美琴一时没反应过来对方的意思，但对方又重复了一遍，美琴后知后觉的发现，这个少年是想要留下自己刚出生的孩子奔赴战场。要不是确信卡卡西才刚醒，她都要以为方才自己在门外的对话被卡卡西听见了。</p><p>“卡卡西。孩子需要自己的母亲留在身边照顾，我可以帮你带着他们，但我始终无法代替你，况且他们本身就失去了……”父亲两个字美琴没有说出口，她实在无法吐出这两个字去伤害面前伤痕累累的少年。</p><p>卡卡西露出个抱歉的表情，“对不起，我只是太过担心了。”</p><p>美琴在病床前站了许久，直到确认少年确实打消了念头后，才开始和卡卡西拉家常，她搬了个凳子坐在床前，一条条的叮嘱卡卡西照顾刚出生的孩子需要注意的事项，直到傍晚美琴才离开。</p><p>夜里，卡卡西拖着生产后因陷入沉睡仅仅休息了三天的身体下了床，他换下病号服，又在自己的一堆物品中翻出了没有被拿出去的忍具包，从里面又找到了两个封印卷轴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西拿着两个卷轴走到床前，卷轴外侧印着繁复的纹路，他将卷轴打开一左一右放在两个孩子旁边，两个小崽子一个嘴里喊着手指，一个双手分开在脑袋两侧。卡卡西俯下身怀着复杂的心情在两个孩子额头上一一留下浅吻，他用手指背部轻轻碰了碰孩子们软糯的脸颊，就在他将要离开的时候，黑发的弟弟蓦地睁开了黑溜溜的眼珠，他注视着自己血脉相连的亲人，小嘴一咧露出个笑朝着卡卡西伸出双手。</p><p>卡卡西几乎是条件反射的将左手食指送了上去，弟弟用一双小胖手攥着卡卡西的食指，想要将手指塞进嘴里却又没办法完成，张着嘴啊啊的哼唧几句以示不满。</p><p>这是他的孩子，他和带土的孩子。</p><p>卡卡西任由弟弟攥着手指，始终下不了手。</p><p>——你不能把两个刚出生的孩子残忍的封印在冰凉的卷轴里。</p><p>——他们才刚来到这世界上三天。</p><p>……</p><p>卡卡西双眼无神直直朝前看去，他无法下定决心，也无法取舍。</p><p>——难道你要放弃琳了吗？</p><p>脑海中有太多的声音响起，逼迫他站在悬崖边上，进也不是退也不是。</p><p>“呜啊——”</p><p>弟弟始终无法吮吸到卡卡西的手指急得团团转，小孩子又不会说话，他只能用哭声表达自己的情感。</p><p>小孩的哭声将卡卡西惊醒，他看着哭的眼泪鼻涕混作一团的小团子，最终还是抬起另一只手。</p><p>他对不起孩子们，可他能用余生来弥补今日的这份错，但如果他选择放弃琳，那他会后悔一辈子。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>声音沙哑的像是行走在沙漠中久久得不到水源，卡卡西看着襁褓中的孩子，留下了这句道歉。他咬破自己的右手，将血迹分别滴落在两个孩子额头，随即结印发动忍术，将自己的双胞胎孩子封印在了床上的卷轴中。</p><p>一阵白光过后，左手食指上温热的触感和孩童哭泣的声音消失了，取而代之的是仅留下两个卷轴的空荡荡的床铺。卡卡西抬头看向天花板，长舒一口气调整好心情，他把卷轴卷好在外侧又加了一层封印，才将其放进忍具包，忍具包被他小心的缠好在身上。</p><p>卡卡西将病房里的灯关掉，深深看了眼病房，从窗户跃下离开了医院。</p><p>宇智波美琴第二天起了个大早，在家里煮了一锅浓汤准备拿过来给卡卡西喝，可她来到医院的时候，只有已经冰冷的病床和大开的窗户迎接她。</p><p>美琴顾不得放下东西急匆匆的去医院前台查询，前台医生并没有查询到卡卡西的出院记录，美琴谢过对方后沉默着离开医院。她知道卡卡西去哪里了，他不顾美琴的劝阻只身前往战场了。可是他又将两个刚刚出生的孩子带到哪里去了？</p><p>美琴匆忙回家，将消息传递给水门和富岳。</p><p>卡卡西离开医院后一路朝主战场的方向而去，他庆幸自己的忍具包里还留有少量的兵粮丸，不然他这一路连吃的都没有了。</p><p>在靠近国界的地方，卡卡西再次看到了琳，少女依旧是他离开时的那副打扮，但又比当时狼狈太多。</p><p>两人再见时是夜里，卡卡西原本准备就近休息一晚，却被不远处的动静惊动，他攥紧了苦无躲在暗处去观察。</p><p>琳浑身脏兮兮的被一群人追杀，少女不停地从忍具包里掏出手里剑和苦无向后方的追杀者扔去，直到只剩下手里唯一一支苦无。</p><p>“琳！”</p><p>卡卡西从暗处出来，大声喊着对方的名字。</p><p>琳被这一声吸引了注意力，她逃跑之余扫到了一个熟悉的身影，“卡卡西？！”她没想到还能在这里见到许久不曾见过的队友。琳一路跑向卡卡西，和卡卡西汇合后琳问他：“你怎么到这里来了？”女孩的视线落在卡卡西的腹部，对方的小腹不是预料中高高隆起的样子，更像是他离开前那样平坦。</p><p>卡卡西注意到琳的视线，窘迫地回答：“是一对双胞胎。”</p><p>琳第一时间反应过来，卡卡西已经生产完毕，他生下了一对双胞胎，但随即又觉得不对，连忙问道：“那你为什么不在村里照顾他们？”</p><p>“因为我……”</p><p>一只苦无呼啸着飞来打断了对话，卡卡西和琳往左右两侧躲去，苦无穿过两人直直落在身后的地上。</p><p>“死到临头了还叙旧呢？”</p><p>为首的人戴着雾忍护额慢悠悠的走过来，跟随他的雾隐村的忍者将他们两人团团围住。</p><p>卡卡西顾不上同琳解释，两人如同往日一样，背靠背一手攥着苦无，一只手随时准备结印，全身心的警惕着面前的敌人。</p><p>阴郁的天空开始下起了小雨，雨滴连珠一般落在两人身上，像极了一年前的那个夜晚。</p><p>雨幕中少年少女同成年的忍者开始战斗，卡卡西担任了主要战斗力，琳一路逃跑损失了太多的查克拉和忍具，他一边护着琳一边和雾忍战斗。</p><p>卡卡西拉着琳躲开一个人刺过来的苦无，一脚将人踢飞，又抓着琳的肩膀旋转身体将扑过来的另一个人踢开，他皱着眉看着周围的人，尽管他才刚刚踢翻了两名忍者，但他知道自己的体力在下降。原本从医院离开的时候就没有得到充足的修养，现在一路奔波又淋着雨，这些都将他的体力和身手拖向一个低谷。</p><p>雨水打湿了他的头发，银发软踏踏地伏在护额周围。卡卡西衡量自己的查克拉和敌人的数量，开始结印。</p><p>“卡卡西……”琳的声音突然在旁边响起，“你杀了我吧。”</p><p>卡卡西身体一顿，结印的动作险些停滞。</p><p>“你在说什么啊？！”</p><p>琳的声音不带有丝毫玩笑的意味，她说：“我被他们植入了三尾，心脏被下了符咒我无法自杀，一旦回到木叶三尾暴乱会害死更多的人。我逃跑本来就是为了有个人能够杀了我，如果能死在你手上，我也无憾了。”</p><p>卡卡西不可思议的转头看向琳，女孩褐色的头发全被打湿，她目光坚毅的回看卡卡西，右手掌心亮起了蓝色的电光，鸟类鸣叫的声音划破夜空。</p><p>——</p><p>视线逐渐变得模糊，在雨中狂奔的带土险些被石块绊倒。好不容易稳住身形，眼前莫名看到了琳和一些不认识忍者，带土左眼的位置生疼，右眼也连带着发红。</p><p>不久前他才被告知琳和卡卡西遇到了危险，他顾不上自己还在复健期，在洞内大闹一番终于跑了出来。</p><p>等着我，卡卡西，琳。</p><p>——</p><p>面前冲过来的雾忍气势汹汹，带着明显又赤裸的杀意袭来，卡卡西立刻抬起右手用千鸟去攻击敌人，但面前突然闪出一个熟悉的任性，他来不及收回手上的忍术，手掌穿过肉体，千鸟在面前的人胸口处开出一个洞，温热的血液和冰冷的雨水混杂着流到手上。</p><p>面前的人并不是想象中的敌人，而是琳。</p><p>天空划过一道闪电，照亮了卡卡西的脸，他震惊又痛苦的看着面前的女孩，整个人愣在原地，颤抖着双手不知该如何动作。</p><p>“我没敢问，你没在村里照顾孩子是不是意味着他们已经……不在了。”</p><p>“我也要去和带土，和你的孩子们见面了……”</p><p>“你说，为了保护村子而死，我是不是也算是……英雄了。”</p><p>琳保持着被卡卡西贯穿的动作艰难的说着，每说一句就从口中流出更多的血液。她故意冲在卡卡西前面，借由卡卡西的忍术杀死自己，她用牺牲自己的方式去保护自己的村子。</p><p>卡卡西张了张嘴始终说不出话来，左眼眶中的写轮眼疼得厉害，痛的他哭了出来，泪水和雨水混在一起爬满了整张脸。</p><p>琳逐渐闭上了眼睛，最后的最后仍旧强撑着蠕动嘴唇想要说出最后一句话。</p><p>对不起，谢谢你，卡卡西。</p><p>她的这句话连同紧闭的双眼，一起淹没在漫天的雨水中。</p><p>周围的雾忍并没有因为突然的变动停下动作，原本佯装追杀少女，让她带着三尾回去木叶，再由暴怒的三尾摧毁木叶的计划被打破了，他们也不再手下留情，为首的男子绕到卡卡西身后，准备给对方一个了结，却在下手的瞬间被石头打偏了，苦无擦着卡卡西的后肩过去，划破衣服在身上留下一条可怖的血痕。</p><p>卡卡西闷哼一声，抱着琳双双跌倒在地上，晕过去之前，他的左眼双勾玉疯狂的旋转，最终定格在一个诡异的风车状形状。</p><p>不远处，一个留着长发右边脸布满疤痕的人维持着扔出石子的动作站在原地，他的右眼是和卡卡西眼睛一样的风车状。</p><p>他朝卡卡西走去，伸出手想要去触碰对方的脸颊，想要抹掉飞溅到那人脸上的血迹，但手指却在接近对方脸颊的时候穿过那人的身体。</p><p>他整个人身体一僵，喉咙发出低鸣。</p><p>雨势逐渐变大，雨水将卡卡西脸上身上的血迹冲刷干净。</p><p>“土土，你的卡卡西……”</p><p>旁边长相怪异的人话还没说完，带土就光脚踩在泥浆里，一步一步朝着雾隐村的忍者走去。</p><p>他走前，洞穴里的老头说，你会回来的。</p><p>他曾信誓旦旦的告诉对方，自己找到卡卡西和琳之后，就会三个人一起回木叶，但当他跟着旁边的人找到卡卡西和琳时，入眼所见的便是卡卡西用雷遁刺穿琳，两人被别村的忍者团团包围，那人甚至还想杀了卡卡西。</p><p>尽管一路狂奔，时不时显现出模糊的画面在暗示他，但他也没想过再见面时会这样的惨烈。</p><p>带土发了狠的攻击雾隐村的忍者，他暴怒着催动身体里的木遁细胞，琳最后的话语仍旧在她的耳边响起，每一个字眼都将他打入地狱。</p><p>琳说卡卡西的孩子没了，琳说她要去黄泉见那孩子了，琳说她为保护村子而死会成为英雄。</p><p>孩子和英雄这样的字眼一遍遍敲打在带土的心上，一年的时间，卡卡西能有的孩子只能是那个雨夜两人完成标记而诞生的，那是卡卡西的孩子，他和卡卡西的孩子，可是他们……死了。</p><p>从右手臂长出的树枝迅速贯穿一名忍者的咽喉，带土脚下走过的地面跟随他的意念和庞大的查克拉而龟裂，越来越多的树枝藤蔓拔地而起，在雨幕中呼啸着带着滔天的怒意将所有的忍者缠绕，带土用右手臂长出的枝条作为刀刃，在雨中宛如一个杀神，一刀接着一刀，直到这块不大的地方尸横遍野，即便下着大雨，血腥味也浓烈的冲天。</p><p>带土站在尸堆中央仰头看天，雨珠打的脸颊生疼，但这远不如他心上的疼。</p><p>他一直以来的信念在逐渐崩塌，他站在原地，周围所有的东西都在下陷，身边所有的人都一个个离开，先是琳，再是在襁褓中断气的婴儿，最后是奄奄一息向下掉落的卡卡西，带土想要去抓住卡卡西的手，但他无能为力，他的手使不上力气，在地下有什么东西再将卡卡西向黑暗处拉扯，带土奋力抵抗，但最终仍旧输给了那不知名的力量，最终这片无法走动哪怕一步的孤岛，只剩下了他自己一个人。</p><p>带土回到卡卡西和琳所在地方，他蹲下身子用左手去抚摸卡卡西冰凉的脸颊，他的手指在对方鼻尖探息，确认卡卡西还活着他残存的心脏剧烈跳动了一拍。</p><p>“带上琳。”</p><p>带土命令着白绝，自己将卡卡西打横抱起。</p><p>白绝则抱着琳跟在带土身后没说话，他们将卡卡西和琳放在了木叶临时基地旁。带土让卡卡西靠在树上，他反复摩擦对方的脸颊，俯下身子让卡卡西侧着脑袋，张嘴狠狠咬在卡卡西后颈的腺体上，对方长时间缺少自己的信息素，此刻突然被注入信息素身体不适的扭动，但身心俱疲的人并没有因此而醒来。</p><p>带土在卡卡西唇上留下一个吻，才招呼白绝离开。</p><p>两人走出很远，白绝才开口：“你为什么不回去了？”</p><p>“那一刻，我在地狱。”</p><p>带土吐出这句话，白绝知道他是在说刚看到卡卡西时候的场景。</p><p>“世界总是这么残忍。”带土眼中挂着浓烈的恨意，“卡卡西从小就失去了父亲，我们好不容易确定了关系，他甚至开始规划以后。”带土想起了在洞穴中，卡卡西告诉他多试几次就不会生疏。“结果我被落石砸死了，好不容易我留下了一个孩子，但这个孩子也早夭了。”</p><p>卡卡西一直都在挣扎着寻求希望，却又一次次在抓到希望的尾巴时，迎来绝望。</p><p>“我好不容易才从洞穴里出来，我以为我会和琳，和卡卡西一起回木叶，可是我见到了地狱。”</p><p>他和卡卡西一样，以为希望到来却看到了绝望。</p><p>雨水顺着头发落在脸颊上，白绝窜到带土面前准备说话，却在对方布满痛苦、仇恨、坚决的表情中噤了声。</p><p>“老头子说的没错，我会回去的。”</p><p>带土留下这句话，一路直冲离开时的洞穴。</p><p>这个世界是虚假的。</p><p>会让卡卡西痛苦，让他痛苦，让他们的孩子早夭的世界，不要也罢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大屏幕梗<br/>一个原著魔改世界，一个五火土ABO世界</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西是被收到美琴消息的富岳发现的。</p><p>大雨停歇的时候富岳正准备去找卡卡西和琳，匆匆收拾好东西冲出基地，却在临时基地外不远处看到了女孩和昏迷不醒的卡卡西。富岳急忙上前，但整个人却在触碰到野原琳的瞬间僵硬住身体，触手可及的是女孩已经冰凉的躯体。富岳跨过女孩的身体慌忙去够卡卡西。掌心抵着卡卡西的脸颊，手下少年的脸庞虽然冰冷，但微弱的源源不断向他手掌传递的温度让人不免松了一口气。</p><p>见富岳急匆匆出来，有些担心的同伴也跟了出来，此刻围在两个小孩周围。</p><p>“这不是……”有人认出了一个月前宣布被雾隐村抓捕的野原琳。</p><p>富岳冲开口的人摇了摇头，弯下身将卡卡西抱起。</p><p>旁边的同伴脸色变的苍白，无声的跟随富岳的动作，将早已冰凉僵硬的躯体抱起来，一同返回临时基地。</p><p>卡卡西被送回木叶修养，野原琳在他还未醒来的时候下葬，等到卡卡西醒来，女孩的葬礼已经举行完毕。</p><p>苏醒后的卡卡西在度过医院强制要求留院观察的修养期后，拒绝了宇智波富岳和宇智波美琴的建议，离开了美琴的家，回到了无人居住的旗木宅。</p><p>上一次回到家里，已经是一年之前的事情了。卡卡西还记得那是战争打响后的一个下午，水门老师将三人喊到一起，宣布水门班将在第二天的早晨离开村子去完成一项任务。</p><p>站在旗木宅大门口，卡卡西沉默着站了许久才终于走到门前。</p><p>“我回来了。”推开大门时卡卡西这么说着。</p><p>卡卡西并没有得到任何答复，屋内空无一人。</p><p>卡卡西欠身进入反手带上屋门，玄关处已经积了一层灰，脱掉鞋子赤脚踩在木质地板上，带出一连串通向卧室的脚印。打开自己卧室的门，里面窗帘紧闭昏暗中弥漫着尘土的气息，卡卡西三步并作两步上去一把拉开窗帘，唰啦一声阳光骤然洒向室内，光线所到之处隐约看得到飞扬的灰尘。</p><p>卡卡西沉默着开始收拾，把床单和被罩统统换成新的，接了一盆水带上抹布从自己屋内开始，绕开某间屋子，将整个宅子都擦洗一遍。中途他召唤出忍犬帮忙，一个人八只狗花了大半天时间来打扫，等到做好饭的时候太阳已经下山，屋内亮着灯光，方桌前坐着卡卡西一个人，八只忍犬就留下帕克坐在卡卡西对面。</p><p>“我开动了。”卡卡西双手合十非常虔诚。</p><p>卡卡西将筷子伸向面前的秋刀鱼，方桌左侧放着洗好的草莓，右侧放着一份红豆糕。秋刀鱼被送入口中，但却没有往日的味道，卡卡西食不知味，木然着一口接一口将食物送入口中，食物塞满在嘴里以至于腮帮子高高鼓起。</p><p>坐在对面的帕克担忧的看着卡卡西，他和卡卡西上一次见面还是那次夜晚，帕克为卡卡西小队寻找藏身之处。</p><p>“褐发的女孩和那个臭小子呢？”帕克问。</p><p>卡卡西手一抖，肩膀颤动，胃里翻江倒海的感觉袭来，几乎要将口中的食物吐出来，他赶忙放下筷子捂着嘴一路小跑到厨房洗漱台。</p><p>“卡卡西？！”帕克跟着卡卡西一路跑到厨房，十分灵巧的跳上桌面。</p><p>“呕……”将吃进去的东西尽数吐出来，但似乎还不够，卡卡西趴在水池边上干呕，好想要将胆汁吐出来。</p><p>从来没有什么时候会这么难过。他原本以为父亲死后自己已经不会再难受了，可当熟悉的人一个个离去，偌大的宅子就剩下他一个人的时候，寂寞和痛苦被无限放大，难过的他连吃饭也是一种煎熬。</p><p>帕克知道自己踩入了雷区，卡卡西的剧烈反应无不在告诉他，小队的另外两个成员出了意外。帕克从一开始就隐约闻到了属于带土的信息素味道，他自顾自的认为那个男孩还存在的某个地方，却不想无心的话会让卡卡西这么痛苦。</p><p>帕克伸出爪子轻轻拍打在卡卡西垂下的脑袋上。“我们还在，卡卡西。”他所能为卡卡西做的，就是在他需要的时候陪在身边。</p><p>“我没事。”</p><p>双手搭在水池边缘攥紧成拳，指甲几乎陷进掌心的软肉中，卡卡西摇晃着撑起身子，停留许久之后开始清洗自己沾满污秽的嘴角。</p><p>回到旗木宅的一周后，卡卡西申请了上忍宿舍，彻底搬出了自己的家。</p><p>似乎只要不去看就不会想。</p><p>战争在几个月后结束，木叶取得了胜利。宇智波带土作为三战英雄，名字被刻在了石碑上。</p><p>不久后波风水门成了第四代火影，整个人相比从前更加忙碌，他无暇关心卡卡西的心理健康，玖辛奈倒是时不时找卡卡西，但都收效甚微。半年后，玖辛奈传来了好消息，她怀孕了。</p><p>这时候卡卡西已经成为一名暗部，他听到消息的时候沉寂的内心久违的急促跳动，水门将卡卡西派到玖辛奈身边，告诉卡卡西的说法是需要他保护玖辛奈，但水门私心也希望一个新生命的诞生，能够改变如今冰冷的卡卡西。</p><p>因为是九尾人柱力，玖辛奈的分娩是被严加封锁的机密，到时候她需要前往离村子稍远的结界内分娩，分娩时水门、暗部的多慈以及三代的妻子琵琶湖都会守在玖辛奈的身边。</p><p>十月十日，晚。</p><p>村外的结界外守着数名带着图案不一面具的暗部。</p><p>结界内安排分娩的房间中，玖辛奈躺在台子上，红发铺开在台子上，上衣被掀开至腰部露出腹部的封印图案，水门双手悬浮与封印上空时刻准备应对可能冲破封印的九尾，琵琶湖和多慈穿着白色的大褂守在玖辛奈身边。漫长的时间和玖辛奈痛苦的喊声急的水门脑门流下汗水，琵琶湖守在下方鼓励玖辛奈：“加油，已经出来一个头了。”</p><p>“加油，鸣人。”水门也安耐不住开口。</p><p>他们的孩子取名叫鸣人。</p><p>玖辛奈的喊声更甚，水门立刻转头去看，玖辛奈表情痛苦，脸上的汗水止不住，她双手攥紧高台两侧插入的短钉，就在她控制不住眼角流下热泪的时候，窄小的不能称之为产房的简陋地方，传来了小孩的哭声。</p><p>同时，结界外的暗部都被人杀掉。</p><p>戴着面具的人穿墙走入结界内部，突如其来的婴儿啼哭声让方才杀死暗部时都无动于衷的男人陡然心头一颤，在原地停了下来。</p><p>琵琶湖从多慈手里接过事先准备好的棉布，将孩子小心的包裹好抱过去给玖辛奈看，路过水门时看到对方希冀的眼神，道：“当然是要先给孩子的母亲看看了。”水门噤声，注视着琵琶湖将刚出生的婴儿抱到玖辛奈旁边。</p><p>玖辛奈带着泪痕侧着脸看着刚刚出生的鸣人，男孩蜷缩在襁褓里金色的头发异常显眼。</p><p>“呦西。现在就让我来处理剩下的吧。”</p><p>水门又目送琵琶湖和多慈抱着孩子准备出去，他留下来帮助玖辛奈稳固因为分娩而变得松动的封印。</p><p>“啊！”水门还没来得及加固封印，一生短促的尖叫就传来。</p><p>水门走出两步去看，只见琵琶湖和多慈被打倒在地，面前悄无声息的出现一个男人。</p><p>男人带着张只露出右眼的面具，面具上画着长短不一的黑纹，像极了老虎的纹路，他穿着全黑的衣服，面具之外又带着连着衣服的帽子，衣服似乎大出不少，双手掩盖在长长的袖子之下，衣摆拖在地上。</p><p>男人单手抱着刚刚出生的孩子，透过面具眼睛死死盯着水门。</p><p>“四代目火影，离开九尾人柱力，否则这孩子的生命就只剩一分钟不到。”面具男警告道。</p><p>水门流下一滴冷汗，结界外部留守着三代火影直属的精英暗部，他不知道这个男人是如何进入结界的，或许是杀死了所有的暗部，他只知道这个男人不是简单能够打倒的。水门看向玖辛奈又看向面具男，内心抉择许久没有动作。</p><p>“快点离开人柱力，你不在乎孩子会怎么样吗？”面具男催促道。男人左手伸出袖口拿着苦无指着刚刚出生的婴儿。</p><p>见水门并没有离开的动作，面具男索性将孩子高高抛到空中。</p><p>“等等！”</p><p>“鸣人！”玖辛奈喊着孩子的名字。</p><p>水门只来得及扫一眼玖辛奈，便立刻瞬身上去接住下落的鸣人，将查克拉灌输在双脚稳稳地侧站在墙边。包裹孩子的襁褓外侧被贴满了起爆符，火花噗噗响起的瞬间，水门迅速掀开布料将鸣人单手抱着，使用飞雷神来到外面某处。爆炸声在背后响起，余波炸飞了木板，掀得水门向前滑出很长一段距离才停下。</p><p>他不得已发动了飞雷神，虽然救下了鸣人但也给对方抓走人柱力创造了机会，水门回到家里将鸣人放在床上又去救玖辛奈。</p><p>身为黄色闪光的他又一次来晚了，他赶到的时候面具男已经放出了九尾。九尾红色的眼转动着三勾玉，玖辛奈因被抽走九尾无力的趴在石头上。</p><p>“就让他来送你一程吧！”面具男眼中三勾玉转动，留下这句话消失在漩涡中。</p><p>旁边肆虐的九尾受到三勾玉写轮眼的控制，转过头来甩着尾巴张开嘴凝聚出尾兽玉，朝着玖辛奈和水门所在的位置发射出尾兽玉，然后消失在和面具男一样的漩涡中。</p><p>“水门……那家伙，想要摧毁木叶。”玖辛奈被水门抱在怀里，提醒道。</p><p>尾兽玉袭来，爆炸前夕水门连续使用飞雷神躲过攻击，两人回到木叶的家中，水门将玖辛奈放到鸣人身边，看着母子两攥紧了拳头。</p><p>木叶村中的街道。</p><p>卡卡西和朋友迈特凯在人群中穿行，迈特凯缠着卡卡西要用猜拳的方式决斗。</p><p>村中的某处角落，面具男穿墙而出，他环顾这个村子，面具下的嘴角扯出僵硬的弧度。</p><p>“通灵之术！”</p><p>自掌心处爬出黑色的纹路形成一个召唤阵，存在骤然升起一道白烟，烟雾中传来兽类的嘶吼声，随着烟雾散去，脚下地面传来猛烈的震动，九尾落地一爪子就掀飞了距离最近的房屋，残骸在地面又砸出几个大坑。面具男用写轮眼控制摆脱封印的九尾，在木叶的街道上肆意横行。</p><p>“那是……”迈特凯指着突然拔地而起，脚下碾平了众多房屋的巨大尾兽。</p><p>“是九尾。”卡卡西接道。他迅速跳上屋顶朝九尾的方向跑去。</p><p>“卡卡西！”迈特凯紧随其后。</p><p>越来越多的忍者冲向九尾，贴着起爆符的苦无被扔向九尾，在接近它的时候爆炸，往日威力巨大的起爆符此刻因九尾庞大的身躯，显得就像是在巨大的花园中扎下一小朵花蕊，丝毫没有作用。</p><p>九尾暴怒着举着爪子无差别攻击，街道上的行人哭喊着开始逃命，水门使用飞雷神来到火影岩上看到的第一眼，就是一枚尾兽玉袭向火影岩，他双手拿着特殊的苦无转移了一发尾兽玉，正要前去参战。身后一只手无声的接近水门，就在千钧一发之际，水门左手拿着苦无反手去攻击，苦无和他的手臂都穿过男人的身躯。</p><p>以男人的右眼为中心，出现了意义不明的旋涡，这旋涡想要将水门吸入。</p><p>“卡卡西！”迈特凯大喊一声。</p><p>他们距离九尾不算太近，但九尾攻击产生的余波依旧掀飞了面前的房顶，破裂的建筑飞向正拉起一位村民的银发人。</p><p>卡卡西被凯一喊，余光注意到身后的东西，连忙拉着刚刚救起的村民，双手护着对方两人一起瞬身到一旁，但紧随其后落下的断壁残桓砸下来，卡卡西移动几次，一起的村民最终被散落在地的碎片绊了一跤，他来不及在转移，只得抱着村民的头两人一起滚向一旁，掀起一阵灰尘。</p><p>“卡卡西！”迈特凯抬脚就要往卡卡西那边跑，却被突然出现的上忍们拦住了去路。</p><p>“三代大人有令，都去另一边集合。”</p><p>九尾是比第三次忍界大战更可怕的存在，即便是猿飞日斩也不敢说能够打败九尾，他只能让年轻一代的孩子去避难，假设木叶今夜必定灭亡，他也希望留下来的孩子能够火之意志流传下去。</p><p>迈特凯紧张的看向卡卡西的方向。灰尘散去那位银发的人保持着护着村民的动作，身形逐渐显露出来，迈特凯放松的露出闪亮的笑。“不愧是我一生的对手卡卡西！”</p><p>卡卡西将村民扶起来，和凯汇合后一起向后方去避难。</p><p>年轻一代的忍者和普通村民分别在两处地方避难，但都在森林中。</p><p>他们面前领队的是夕日红的父亲。红和自己的父亲发生了冲突，她极力想要去战场支援，但他的父亲遵循三代目的指示，希望年轻的忍者们可以留下避难，为木叶保存未来的希望。卡卡西对三代的决定不置可否，他摸向后方的忍具袋，只有触摸到武器他才能在此刻安心下来。</p><p>手指伸到平时习惯的地方，但是并没有摸到熟悉的触感。</p><p>卡卡西整个人僵在原地。</p><p>“怎么了？卡卡西。”迈特凯注意到卡卡西的异常。</p><p>卡卡西低头去看帮着忍具包的地方，那里空荡荡的连个忍具包的影子都不见。“我要回去一趟！”卡卡西想要回到村子里，忍具包肯定是在刚刚救人的时候掉的，他必须找回来。</p><p>“不行。”夕日真红挡在卡卡西面前。</p><p>“我有重要的东西丢在刚刚的地方了。”卡卡西辩驳。</p><p>“再重要也不行。”</p><p>“那是……”</p><p>夕日真红打断他，非常笃定的告诉他：“真的重要，等结束后再去找，现在安静地在这里等待。三代目和四代目会解决的。”</p><p>卡卡西露在外面的右眼死死盯着夕日真红，他从对方眼中看到的只有相信和坚定。夕日真红相信着火影大人，所以他也要相信老师和三代目。</p><p>对峙许久卡卡西退回到了队伍里，迈特凯问他：“是什么东西？”</p><p>见对方没有回答，迈特凯又说：“结束了我和你一起去找。”</p><p>一行人在森林中待到后半夜，波风水门牺牲了自己和妻子漩涡玖辛奈，将九尾封印在刚出生的儿子漩涡鸣人身上，拯救了村子。</p><p>避难令解除的第一时间，卡卡西和凯直奔刚刚救下村民的地方，卡卡西一头冲进已经半边塌陷的房屋中，冲外头的凯说：“是个忍具包，里面有两个卷轴。”</p><p>“包在我身上吧！”迈特凯拍拍胸脯，开始投入到搜寻中。</p><p>卡卡西甚至通灵出了他的八只忍犬，他们分散出去帮卡卡西找卷轴，但越是在废墟中穿行越是找不到，卡卡西的心也越是下坠的疼痛，密密麻麻又微小的刺痛袭击着他的心脏，时间越久他所能看到的生命中的光越发微弱。</p><p>太阳东升的时候，卡卡西彻底绝望了。</p><p>凯拖着疲倦的身影来到他身边。</p><p>“还是没有，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西站在原地，太阳从地平线上升起，第一缕阳光就照射在卡卡西身上，但他觉得自己仍旧没有被阳光所普照，迎着暖阳他却浑身发冷。他真正的一无所有了，明明当初下定决心，在日后好好补偿他的孩子们，可如今他连他们也弄丢了。</p><p>卡卡西看向凯，垂下眼眸想要哭却仍旧哭不出来。</p><p>曾经他以为总会有那么一束阳光照亮他的人生，可这么久了他依旧不被阳光所喜欢。</p><p>“卡卡西？”迈特凯忍不住打破安静。</p><p>他们所不知道的是。</p><p>忍具包在九尾攻击鸣人的时候，被九尾的其中一条尾巴连带着泥土和墙壁残骸卷起，扔飞到更远的地方。忍具包被摔在地面上，里面两支卷轴散落出来，一个咕噜噜滚到不远处撞到树根才停下，一个被挂在忍具包的绑带上。因为九尾而疲于逃命的动物从林中争先恐后的窜出，有一只中型犬被忍具包绊了一跤，翻滚着解释的撞到了卷轴所在的树根上。那个犬类摇晃着脑袋，伸出鼻子对着卷轴嗅了嗅，最终将卷轴一口咬住跑远了。</p><p>另外一只卷轴和忍具包不知在原地停留了多久，某天突然有一个人从树上跳下，那人半蹲下来对着这个忍具包和卷轴钻研许久，伸出手将东西拿起带走。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（我特么要哭晕在厕所了）<br/>（制作组你没有心！）<br/>（命运就磕着我卡一个人使劲虐？）<br/>（我受不了了，我卡每次看到希望的时候，就要被夺走希望强行变成绝望）</p><p>头顶上的屏幕中，飘过大片大片的文字控诉。<br/>短短一个小时的时间，平行世界的卡卡西截止到十七岁时的过往，被粗暴的撕开然后呈现出来，暴露出浑身可怖的伤痕和血淋淋的痕迹。<br/>坐在下方的人群陷入了长久的沉默，屏幕中的画面短暂的定格在树林中散落在两处的卷轴上，一开始是有名年纪不大的女性起身离开，渐渐地越来越多的人受不了而起身离开，期间夹杂着细小的啜泣声和混乱的喘息声。<br/>先前提到过的父子局、家暴局、兄弟对砍，全部都有了解释，前几天被大屏幕所告知的，宇智波带土的死亡也被确认是假消息。<br/>画面切换到了主持节目的实田葵，奈良鹿久停下了记录信息的动作，胸腔起伏艰难的呼出一口浊气，道：“那个带土说的没错，他在地狱。”<br/>身为五代目火影的宇智波带土听到这句话，心头一动。<br/>同样名为宇智波带土，另一个世界的自己的所作所为他并不是不能理解，扪心自问，假如有一天他失去了卡卡西，他也会变得那般疯狂的吧。<br/>几乎毁掉了半边身子的宇智波带土失去了全部，他在经过那夜后决心改变世界，他妄图使用月之眼计划让卡卡西获得幸福，却没想到他执行计划的第一次行动，就亲手斩开了两人的联系。<br/>五代目低头，眼神晦涩不明。他拉过卡卡西白皙修长的手，双手将对方的手握在掌心，一点点收紧，力道之大仿佛要将那分明的骨节碾碎揉进自己的骨血之中。手掌传来的痛感微不足道，但方才结束的视频带来的阵痛却让人无法呼吸，卡卡西任由带土抓着自己的手，他侧着身子靠在带土的肩膀上，将脑袋抵着对方的。<br/>“卡卡西。”带土轻声呢喃男朋友的名字。<br/>他们两个人头抵着头坐在人群中，周围的一切变得渺小且不真实，只有彼此温热的呼吸才能让对方平静下来。他们像两头受伤的小兽，依偎在一起互相舔舐伤口，彼此救赎。<br/>野原琳停住了小声的啜泣，吸了吸鼻子看着自己的两个好友，有一瞬间以为看到了那个世界中卡卡西和带土相依相偎的画面。</p><p>【实田葵再度出现在画面中，她眼眶发红，道：“鉴于大家都在控诉这段看的太难受，所以后续四战部分先放一放吧，我们来说说别的。虽然视频最后是卷轴丢失的常见，不过史书上有明确记载，大家也不用太担心。”<br/>“木叶三忍其一的自来也，游历期间于雨之国偶然察觉到了熟悉的查克拉，一番追查后他最终在某处动物巢穴中发现了留有六代目查克拉的卷轴，带回了哥哥宇智波崖見。”实田葵贴上一张照片，照片中自来也将卷轴递给卡卡西，银发的人颤抖着手眼眶发红，小心地接过卷轴。“我非常想吐槽下，那只狗居然带着卷轴从木叶跑到了雨之国，要知道火之国和雨之国距离可不是一般的远。”<br/>实田葵又放出一张照片，照片里，大蛇丸的地下实验室正中央的实验台上，放着一个被包裹着双手蜷缩在一起，睡得正香的小孩。<br/>“捡到另外一份卷轴的是后来叛村的大蛇丸，大蛇丸自然也察觉得到卷轴封印着什么。”<br/>“卷轴封印被解开初期，大蛇丸一度想要拿他当做实验品。大家都知道，大蛇丸会在他人身上实验禁术，发掘所有忍术的好处和坏处，从而开发新的忍术。旗木拾一岁时被大蛇丸发现身怀宇智波血脉，五岁时因为从小就接触各种禁术，后期跟着大蛇丸又是见证他每三年换一个身体，又是见证大蛇丸弑师，总之是从小见得太多了，开了写轮眼。”<br/>像是为了印证实田葵所说，右下角出现了一个四方形的小屏幕。</p><p>画面里光线昏暗，隐约能看到有几个人影在迅速移动。<br/>“啊！”稚嫩的童音响起，一个几岁大的男孩摔倒在地。<br/>人影逐渐清晰了起来，男孩身后立刻追过来两名成年男子，为首的男人亮出武器缓步走向男孩。<br/>寒光一闪，被割破的不是男孩的脖子反而是男人的。男人濒死之际费力扭头看向身后纤细的男子，在看到对方撕扯下脸上的皮，露出完全的陌生的一张脸时，一双眼睛带着震惊和怨恨死死盯着伪装成自己同伴的人，向后倒去。<br/>“如果不是血继限界，我根本不会管你……”大蛇丸的声音戛然而止。<br/>男孩虽然跌倒在地，但迅速调整动作，屈膝半蹲，右手攥着苦无左手顶着右手随时准备暴起给男人致命一击，有几抹飞溅的血迹挂在男孩脸颊上，再往上大蛇丸看见的是红色的，旋转着单勾玉的写轮眼。<br/>大蛇丸露出转瞬即逝的恶劣笑容，拉起男孩将人抗在肩膀上，消失在原地。</p><p>实田葵索性一次将手里所有的照片都摊开。<br/>照片中，有小小的趴在实验台上，懵懂的看着大蛇丸在另外的人身上实验忍术的旗木拾；有稍微大一些跟在大蛇丸屁股后面，看着大蛇丸吞噬一个人获得新的身体的照片，还有……最后一张照片，是在中忍考试中。旗木拾留着和大蛇丸相似的长发，带着音忍村的护额，开着三勾玉的写轮眼躲在角落树荫里，看着大蛇丸和宇智波佐助以及漩涡鸣人打斗。<br/>“如图所示，这时候的大蛇丸已经从心里对跟着他长大的小孩有了感情，所以他才会舍近求远，完全不理自己身边就有个宇智波族人，非要去抢夺宇智波佐助的身体。”说到这里，实田葵摆出嘲笑的表情，道：“结果他没想到，宇智波佐助后来也变成了他非常热衷于养的小孩。”】<br/>（我有理由怀疑，大蛇丸是因为获得了女性身体而母性泛滥）<br/>（？？？好像有点道理）<br/>（拾这么厉害吗？那么小就单勾玉了）<br/>（和太子他们差不多年纪就三勾玉）<br/>（你给两三岁大的小孩说不睡觉妖怪会把他抓走，小孩都会吓哭了，何况从小跟着大蛇丸，开眼可不就是很正常）<br/>（小问号，你是否有很多好朋友？）</p><p>【“弹幕里大家好像挺好奇写轮眼的。”实田葵看着旁边的手机，扫了眼飘过的弹幕。“弹幕上有人解释了旗木拾那么早开三勾玉的原因，那我就来说说宇智波崖見吧。和旗木拾不一样，宇智波崖見被找回后解除封印的时间晚了几年，所以他看起来虽然比旗木拾小，但其实是哥哥哦。”<br/>“宇智波崖見是失而复得，六代目一直很疼爱他，他又外表年龄较小，木业有名的新三忍都对他照顾有加，一直到四战战场上，宇智波崖見才开了三勾玉，要知道那时候，旗木拾都已经用万花筒吊打小伙伴了。”<br/>实田葵低头拿着手机摆弄，几秒后将手机翻过来朝着屏幕，手机中是一个黑发少年，少年眼眶中以瞳仁作为空心圆，沿着圆弧向周围延伸出五道弧线，形成一个似旋涡又似花瓣的形状。<br/>“这就是旗木拾的万花筒，他的眼睛瞳术受父亲宇智波带土的时空间忍术影响，发展成了类似的效果。除了写轮眼本身就擅长的幻术，左眼能够停滞目标的时间，右眼几乎和神威空间完全相同，双眼一起发动能够跳跃时间和空间回到之前的时间线。”实田葵抬起一根手指放在唇边，继续解释：“当然了最多只能回到半小时之前。不要小看这半小时，即便是半小时，也会让他双眼不堪重负流下血泪。”<br/>“而宇智波崖見，似乎因为战后长时间的和平，一生也没有开启万花筒，不过这样算是件好事，毕竟万花筒用多了会导致失明。”】<br/>（？？？不是，boss的血脉都这么强的吗？）<br/>（瑟瑟发抖，孩他爹仅仅是空间，他儿子直接都时间回溯了）<br/>（我觉得幸亏崖見没开万花筒，不然岂不是又一个挂逼）<br/>（所以在前期拾作为敌人的时候，木叶究竟是怎么打赢的？）</p><p>因为实田葵的解说，因为前两个视频而抑郁的气氛逐渐活络起来，人们开始讨论起来宇智波家的写轮眼，谈论的重点落在宇智波带土和旗木拾的写轮眼上。<br/>“写轮眼的开眼受感情波动影响很大，旗木拾的开眼经过很可能很上面猜测的差不多。”宇智波富岳向好友波风水门以及木叶白牙旗木朔茂解释。<br/>“原本看到带土在九尾之夜展现出的能力，我觉得他的写轮眼以及很厉害了，没想到拾的更神奇。”波风水门似乎似乎不在意自己的徒弟害死了另一个世界的自己，反而侃侃而谈。<br/>所有的人谈起写轮眼，丝毫没有屏幕中放映的另一个世界，对写轮眼病态的贪欲。</p><p>【几分钟后，大屏幕中实田葵接到了导演组给的提示板。<br/>实田葵无奈的笑笑，捏了捏桌上放着的卫生纸，道：“大家应该已经缓过来了，接下了准备去看看传说中的父子局和兄弟对砍了。”<br/>“大家都知道，宇智波佐助叛逃后跟着大蛇丸，追回佐助的时候不免要碰上大蛇丸和旗木拾，到了后期晓组织出现，遇上化名之后的宇智波带土更是一点也不奇怪。”<br/>“希望大家不要太难过哦。”<br/>实田葵摆摆手，将后续交给工作人员。】<br/>（我没有缓过来！别来了！）<br/>（我已经升天了，没有什么能给我捅刀子了，我现在看一般水平的虐都觉得是糖）<br/>（所以父子局其实是六火和拾吗？我先前一直以为是崖見和土哥呢）<br/>（我也以为是崖見和boss）</p><p>木叶众：我们也以为是崖見和带土。</p><p>但是那句遇上化名后的宇智波带土也不奇怪，就很有意思。<br/>奈良鹿久表示，他想到了某种可能性，但是他不说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西追上去的时候，牙、小李以及佐井三人已经被小樱迷晕。向短暂清醒的牙询问了小樱的去向，卡卡西将三人搬到相对安全的地方，带着一名银发眼角有颗小痣的少年追赶春野樱。</p><p>“父亲。”银发的少年三两下跳到卡卡西身旁，“樱姐姐不会有事吧？”</p><p>和卡卡西长得极为相似的少年名叫宇智波崖見，是卡卡西的儿子。虽说比第七班的三人出生早，但被解除封印的时候，鸣人他们已经能够满街乱跑了，因而这么多年都是管鸣人小樱他们哥哥姐姐的叫着。</p><p>“小樱她会没事的，放心吧，崖見。”尽管卡卡西说的笃定，但其实他心里也没有底。</p><p>他的学生都变得独当一面，反倒是他这个老师在拖后退。</p><p>……</p><p>卡卡西和崖見赶到的时候，小樱正捏着苦无站在重伤的香燐前方，佐助则绕到小樱后方伺机想要杀死对方。</p><p>“樱姐姐！”</p><p>与崖見的声音同时响起的，是忍术千鸟的声音，春野樱错愕的回头，正对上佐助布满杀意的双眼。</p><p>春野樱不可置信的呆愣在原地，卡卡西闪身上前，抓着佐助的左手将人拉开，曾经的学生对着卡卡西抬腿就是一脚，卡卡西迅速反应过来跳起身踩在对方背上将人踢开一段距离，手上连着绳的苦无扔出去将佐助绑紧。</p><p>可惜的是佐助用替身术躲过，烟雾过后苦无缠绕着一截木头跌落在地上，佐助本人则在更远的地方出现，好整以暇的看向卡卡西。</p><p>“小樱，你是想要独自杀死佐助吧？”</p><p>崖見跳落在春野樱和卡卡西旁边，听见父亲的话不禁侧目看向春野樱。</p><p>春野樱没有答话，隐在披风下的双手紧握成拳。</p><p>女弟子的沉默便是默认，卡卡西陷入到深深的自责中，第七班四分五裂，身为第七班指导上忍的他，除了能在小樱哭泣时安慰她‘迟早会变回原来的样子’以外，没有任何的作用。当初他没能劝回佐助，如今连斩断与叛村弟子的羁绊，也要另外一名女弟子来做。</p><p>“我不喜欢说重复的话，但是我要再说一次。”卡卡西站在佐助对面，最后一次劝说自己的弟子，和当年他把佐助绑在树上时说的话一模一样，“整天喊着复仇的人都没有好下场，不要被复仇控制。”</p><p>闻言，佐助一愣，随即爆发出止不住的狂笑，仿佛听到了天底下最好笑的笑话一般。狂笑过后，佐助含着彻骨的恨意望向卡卡西，道：“把鼬，把爸爸、妈妈……把宇智波一族的人带过来，我就放弃复仇。”</p><p>佐助无法原谅木叶。</p><p>“我不想杀你。”卡卡西说。</p><p>佐助嘲笑他：“这口气说的好像随时能杀死我。别总是摆出一副老师的样子，我可是蠢蠢欲动想要杀死你呢。卡卡西。”</p><p>宇智波佐助短暂的扫过卡卡西身旁，那个同为宇智波末裔的，旗木卡卡西的儿子，宇智波崖見。</p><p>“如果我先杀了他，你是会和我一样选择复仇，还是会贯彻你的理念，不被仇恨所控制。”</p><p>宇智波崖見打了个冷颤，右手搭在绑在腿上的忍具包上，全身进入防备。</p><p>“小樱，让她恢复到能说话的程度，她知道许多敌人的情报。”卡卡西向春野樱吩咐，“你带着她和崖見离开这里。”</p><p>“老师呢？”春野樱问。</p><p>卡卡西转头看向春野樱，露出个微笑，道：“你的沉重决心由我接手。这也是我的使命。”</p><p>他明明微笑着，却看不出一丝一毫的笑意。</p><p>春野樱垂下眼帘，沉默着将香燐扛起来，“走吧，崖見。”</p><p>“父亲。”崖見站在旁边犹豫不决。</p><p>“跟小樱先走。”卡卡西边说边向前走。</p><p>崖見跟着春野樱，走到桥头拐角处，春野樱将香燐放下是用掌仙术医治香燐，崖見则站在旁边充当守卫。</p><p>最先发动攻击的是佐助，他冲向卡卡西的同时简单的苦无攻击伴随一起，卡卡西余光扫到春春野樱和崖見的位置，暗自赞叹佐助实战的本领。</p><p>“土遁·土流壁！”</p><p>卡卡西用土遁升起高高的墙壁，将春野樱和崖見隔绝在后方，自己则逼迫着佐助，两人一同跳下中间断开的桥面，在水面上相视而立。</p><p>卡卡西掀开了覆盖在左眼上方的护额，露出三勾玉的写轮眼。</p><p>“作为一个外族人，你借来的写轮眼能做到这个吗？”</p><p>佐助露出万花筒，召唤出紫色巨大的须佐能乎。紫色的箭矢瞄准着卡卡西，在佐助语毕时向卡卡西发起攻击。箭矢沿着湖面以极快的速度冲向卡卡西，攻击到达的时候将湖中的水掀起，伴随着巨大的响声，湖水哗啦喷起水柱，水柱又在高空中散开，像下雨一般重新落回湖中。</p><p>卡卡西并没有被击中，他仅仅是被湖水溅湿，湖水顺着脸颊滴落。</p><p>佐助注意到对方左眼三勾玉的写轮眼变成了万花筒的图案，“没想到你一个外族人，也能开启万花筒写轮眼。”</p><p>佐助还想进一步攻击，但使用万花筒带来的瞳力消耗让他眼前一花，身后的须佐能乎开始一点点解体、消失。他伸出双手在眼前晃动，别说卡卡西的身影变得模糊，就连近在咫尺的自己的双手，也出现了重影。</p><p>卡卡西抬眼便看到春野樱从佐助头顶的桥底悄然接近，他还来不及做出反应，另一侧又传来打斗的声音。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>崖見的叫声传来，卡卡西忙不迭抬头，就看到崖見从桥顶摔下来，强忍使用万花筒写轮眼的后遗症，卡卡西身形不稳的扑过去接住崖見。</p><p>“没事吧？”卡卡西问。</p><p>崖見从卡卡西怀里起身，摇摇头站在水面上朝上看去。</p><p>顺着崖見的视线看去，卡卡西看到桥边站着一名黑发的少年，对方穿着与佐助一般无二的衣服，头发留长到腰部。少年面无表情的俯视下方，确定几人的位置后纵身跳下来，少年刚一落到水面，便看到春野樱拿着苦无即将到佐助身旁，他短暂的犹豫一瞬，最终还是走上前去。</p><p>卡卡西想要上去帮助春野樱，却发现自己的动作走到一半被迫停了下来，他甚至维持着脚掌抬起脚尖点地的动作，他尝试做出反抗，但别说其它忍术，就连写轮眼的瞳术也不能使用，甚至他连开口提醒也做不到。</p><p>面前黑发的少年一步步走向春野樱，除了他之外所有人都陷入了无法动弹的境地。</p><p>卡卡西眼睁睁看着少年抓着春野樱的胳膊，将人朝湖面甩出去。</p><p>“你……”春野樱仅仅在少年接触她的瞬间吐出一个字。</p><p>不可思议的一幕发生在眼前，如果不是他们全部无法动弹，卡卡西肯定不会相信会存在这样的忍术。</p><p>春野樱脱离少年接触的瞬间，维持着甩出去的动作，被定格在了半空中，就好像有人拿着照相机咔嚓一声将她摔倒的瞬间抓拍下来。</p><p>少年看了眼宇智波佐助，转头扫向卡卡西和崖見，露出一双似旋涡又似花瓣的万花筒写轮眼。</p><p>与少年对视一秒，卡卡西心脏漏了一拍。</p><p>少年收了写轮眼，双眼变回原本的黑色。</p><p>瞳术解开的瞬间，卡卡西因为走动的动作打了个踉跄，他向前走了一步堪堪稳住身形。身旁的崖見一个急刹车没停住，更是一跤跌落在水面。春野樱则在瞬间解除定格，在湖面上被甩出一段距离才停下。</p><p>宇智波佐助模模糊糊只能看到一个人影，但方才不能动弹的状态他还算熟悉，心底里知道来者何人，他忍不住讥讽，“大蛇丸都死了，你这个实验室出来的劣质产物还跑来干什么？”</p><p>从佐助离开木叶投奔大蛇丸起，拾便一直跟在大蛇丸身边，他拥有宇智波一族的写轮眼，却是从大蛇丸的实验室出现的产物，佐助一直对这个没有姓氏只有名字的少年颇有意见。</p><p>可笑的是，他的名字甚至是大蛇丸按照数字排列顺序起的。</p><p>“实验室的产物是什么意思？”崖見将春野樱扶起来，忍不住询问卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西想到了大和，那个拥有木遁的后辈，他便是大蛇丸实验室中的产物。实验初代的木遁细胞，无数人中仅仅存活了大和一人，这个拥有宇智波血继限界的少年，又不知道是牺牲了多少孩童才能成功。</p><p>卡卡西的左眼发热发疼，提醒着他不要忘记那个至今还不曾找到，不止是生是死的孩子。</p><p>卡卡西抬手指腹覆盖在左眼紧闭的眼皮上，胸腔剧烈起伏，久久呼出一口浊气。</p><p>“父亲？”崖見忍不住开口。</p><p>“大蛇丸居然将宇智波一族的细胞融合在普通人身上，并且成功培育出了完美使用写轮眼的人。”</p><p>“我不需要无用的同情。”拾将视线落在卡卡西身上。</p><p>从前有大蛇丸知道自己的身份，现在只有自己知道，他并不是被植入了宇智波的细胞，他本身就是宇智波一族。但他没有必要向每一个遇见的人解释，大多数时间对方也不在乎自己究竟怎么获得写轮眼的，因为要不了多久，他们就会死去。</p><p>但这人不一样，不论是他还是他身旁的银发小鬼，都给拾一种熟悉的感觉，但又说不清究竟是什么。他自己都没发现，同卡卡西讲话时自己的语气比平时温和许多。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不要妨碍我。”宇智波佐助这么说着，一步步朝卡卡西等人走去，左手掌心泛起蓝色的电光，千鸟的声音响起。</p><p>尽管他已经几近失明，但仍然无法动摇他去战斗的决心。</p><p>拾错开身给佐助让出一条路，“你着急着瞎眼，我当然没理由拦着你。”佐助往日看他不顺眼，他也没必要对对方客气。</p><p>佐助皱着眉没有说话，反倒是对面明明身为宇智波组族人，却对写轮眼了解不多的崖見发出了惊叹，“原来写轮眼会瞎眼的吗？以后别用了，父亲。”崖見小跑到卡卡西身旁，焦急的看着父亲，他甚至摸了摸自己的眼角，似乎是害怕自己的写轮眼也会有副作用。</p><p>“别担心。”卡卡西安慰崖見。</p><p>拾仔细观察崖見的脸，少年紧张的围着卡卡西绕圈，碎碎念着写轮眼的事情。拾觉得那张脸好像在哪里见过，他不禁心头一动，好心的解释道：“只有像佐助这样滥用才会很快出现问题，一般的使用不会有太大问题。”</p><p>崖見瞪大了眼睛看向黑发的少年，他诧异于对方居然会好心向他解释，“你不是佐助……的同伴吗？跟我解释不会有问题吗？”</p><p>拾严重怀疑这个小鬼是个傻白甜。</p><p>见拾不说话，崖見就一直盯着他看，看的时间长了，渐渐觉出不对劲来，他睁着圆圆的眼睛，一会看看卡卡西一会又看看拾，偶尔又低头透过水面看看自己的脸。</p><p>“父亲，他和我长得还挺像的。”崖見天真的说道。</p><p>天知道他的这句话，根本就是在拾的内心投下一颗石头，石子落入水中掀起一点水花，水花消失后又荡起涟漪，一圈一圈的波纹从拾的脚底扩散开来，停也停不住。</p><p>“大蛇丸应该没有机会拿到崖見的细胞吧？”春野樱震惊道。</p><p>虽然她并没有见过卡卡西的真实样貌，但从崖見口述中得知，卡卡西和崖見长得颇为相似，如果对面的少年和崖見长得像，那就意味着和卡卡西也长得像，可是卡卡西并不是宇智波族人，要培育出写轮眼的血继限界只能是崖見的细胞，但是……对方看起来又比崖見年长。</p><p>春野樱始终想不明白。</p><p>卡卡西面罩下牙齿紧咬着下唇，内心陷入解不开的谜团中，有个呼之欲出的答案萦绕在心头，但一切的一切都不敢让他确定。</p><p>拾终于明白，为什么他会觉得银发的少年面熟，因为那是和他相似的脸啊。</p><p>大蛇丸从未提及他的父母或者兄弟姐妹，他也从未问过，今日的碰面，让他开始怀疑，面前这位名为宇智波崖見的少年和自己究竟是什么关系。</p><p>拾忍不住向前走去，他想要更进一步，更加仔细的观察银发的少年。</p><p>“啰啰嗦嗦的烦死了！”</p><p>宇智波佐助左手维持着忍术千鸟嘶吼着冲来。</p><p>卡卡西将距离佐助最近的崖見拉开，同样也结印使出雷切准备应击，却不料被人从身后拦腰抱着限制住动作。漩涡鸣人金色的头发率先出现在视线中，他用两个影分身限制卡卡西的行动，自己则托着螺旋丸冲向佐助。</p><p>“鸣人！”卡卡西惊呼。</p><p>他的两名弟子，使用着自己和水门老师的招牌忍术，相互厮杀。</p><p>“千鸟！”</p><p>“螺旋丸！”</p><p>高级忍术相互碰撞引发的余波将众人撞飞出去，卡卡西在鸣人的影分身松懈时脱身而出，将跌落下来的鸣人稳稳接住，春野樱也护着崖見向后退。而拾则早在漩涡鸣人出现的时候跳向后方。</p><p>一直附身佐助的白绝紧急时刻出现，在背后托着佐助两人一路滚到桥边。佐助现在的情况早已经脱离了计划，白绝连忙通知面具男‘斑’。</p><p>白绝从地底出现的时候，宇智波带土卸下了面具透气，得知白绝的来及，又重新带上面具马不停蹄的离开。</p><p>旋涡出现在白绝左侧，起初是一个小孔，后来逐渐变大。</p><p>距离白绝和佐助最近的拾突然觉得右眼一阵刺痛，写轮眼不受控制的开启，从一勾玉开始，二勾玉、三勾玉、最终定格在万花筒的形状上。自白绝身旁出现旋涡开始，痛感逐渐放大，就在难以忍受之时，疼痛因万花筒写轮眼，以及带着橙色旋涡状面具的男人的出现而停下。</p><p>白绝向带土提议直接回收九尾，但被带土拒绝了。</p><p>绝指挥着其他自水中出现的白绝撤退，转头就看见带土透过仅露出一只右眼的面具，看着距离不远处的黑发少年。</p><p>拾只打开了右边一只眼睛的万花筒写轮眼，左边仍旧是黑色的瞳仁，他用异色双瞳回看带土，和带土仅剩的写轮眼撞个正着。</p><p>宇智波带土打量拾的穿着，得出结论：“大蛇丸的成果。”</p><p>木叶村里拥有初代火影木遁细胞的大和他从不曾在意，但是这个拥有宇智波细胞的少年却让他不得不在意。对方不仅是个黑长直的顺毛，而且长着一张像极卡卡西脸，宇智波带土面具下的脸眉头紧皱，恶意恒生。</p><p>带土走向拾，冲天的恶意几乎实体化，接收到杀意的少年迅速起跳向后闪身，落在后面三四步远的地方，然而他低估了男人写轮眼的能力，对方能够在任何需要的地方出现又消失。宇智波带土再次出现是在拾的背后，他并没有选择特殊的武器，仅仅是一并苦无而已。</p><p>拾弯腰侧身躲过一击，露出双眼万花筒。</p><p>熟悉的感觉袭来，湖面上的几人再次陷入被定格的无奈中。</p><p>少年一向对自己的万花筒写轮眼信心十足，瞳术发动的瞬间他松了口气，停滞的时间是他的地盘，从觉醒万花筒开始，他就没有……</p><p>失败过？</p><p>从面具男右手袖口底下窜出无数枝条，树藤呼啸着向拾袭来，少年瞪大了双眼迅速闪开，他脚踩在石桥上，与湖面平行站立。</p><p>不可能。</p><p>树藤以面具男的身体为根，飞速生长一路追着拾，少年抽出苦无解决掉靠近的部分枝叶，又一次起跳。他的目标是男人的右手，只要从根源上砍断，这些烦人的树藤就能消停了。</p><p>主动以身犯险靠近面具男，男人手臂附近的树藤催生出新的枝条。不过拾并不在意，他只要在树藤抓住他之前砍掉源头，这场战斗就是他赢了。</p><p>苦无看向男人手腕的时候，拾几乎要在内心欢呼，然而手上并没有刺入软肉砍中骨骼的感觉。苦无，甚至是他抓着苦无的手，从男人的身体处穿过。拾迅速抬头，入眼看到的便是男人血红的万花筒写轮眼，他被停止了时间，视线仍旧落在拾方才停留的地方。男人的写轮眼嘲笑着拾的自作聪明，他甚至不需要去看，就能轻松突破拾自信的瞳术。</p><p>拾几乎要穿过男人身体扑到水面上，但藤条缠住了他的脚腕，他被枝条没有目的地的甩出去，恍惚间感觉自己好像撞到了什么人。</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>定格随着拾被甩飞而解除，站在原地无法动弹的崖見飞来横祸，被拾撞得摔倒在水面上。</p><p>“为什么受伤的总是我！”崖見气呼呼的，却只能瞪着被甩飞而撞到自己的拾，手里的苦无要抬不抬的捏在身前。</p><p>拾和带土两者之间，还是拾好对付些，而且对方还好心跟自己讲解过写轮眼的事。</p><p>虽然两个人都比他厉害的多。</p><p>带土视线追着拾，这一看又发现了一个和起长得相似的小孩，不过这位是银发。</p><p>卡卡西立刻挡在崖見身前，和带土直视。</p><p>啊啊，他想起了。这是有一年突然冒出来的，卡卡西的儿子。带土扫过卡卡西脸，心里酸溜溜的肺腑，对方在他‘死’后终于也有了儿子呢。</p><p>这时，黑发的拾已经收拾好心情，他甚至在脑中过了一遍面具男人的瞳术，最终得出一个不敢相信的结论。</p><p>拾捏着拳头，脸上血色全无，脚下像灌了铅一般沉重，每走出一步都会让呼吸变得急促。</p><p>他最终站在男人面前一人距离之外，他问：“你是什么人？”</p><p>太多的人问过这个话题，他们往往只会得到一个答案，“我谁也不是。”</p><p>拾低下头垂眉发出一声轻笑，“那你想知道我是什么人吗？”</p><p>带土心头一抖，眼前出现了他熟悉的不能再熟悉的旋涡，黑发的少年关掉了左眼的写轮眼，仅剩下一只右眼泛着血红，旋涡状的图形在眼中缓慢旋转。</p><p>“万花筒写轮眼会根据开眼者的情况，而产生不同的能力，兄弟血亲之间偶尔会出现能力相同的情况。”</p><p>少年的声音娓娓道来，每一个字都敲击在带土和卡卡西的心头。</p><p>见带土晃了晃身子未曾言语，少年用和他如出一辙的方式消失。</p><p>“等等！”卡卡西伸手去拦，但毫无作用。</p><p>漩涡逐渐消失的时候，带土终于追了上去。</p><p>“绝，带佐助回去。”带土的声音消失一个新的漩涡中。</p><p>神威空间中。</p><p>宇智波带土站在空荡荡石台间，面具遮盖了他的表情。</p><p>自左侧传来咚咚击打墙壁的声音，宇智波带土侧目，他身边最近一处的高台浮现出裂缝，他就站在原地等着。又是一声巨响，阻挡物龟裂开来轰然倒塌，墙壁被打出一个圆形的洞，洞口对面是那名黑发的少年，他正左手举着卡卡西的成名忍术站在原地。墙壁的另一边，与带土的神威空间相似却又不同，对方的地盘可比带土这里生机勃勃多了，随处可见的树荫花朵，甚至还有一条横穿空间的小溪，那条小溪此刻正奋力的顺着轰开的洞口蔓延到带土的地盘。</p><p>“那是佐助教你的？”带土盯着对方泛着蓝光的左手。</p><p>拾摇头，“他整天忙着复仇哪有空，何况他还蛮讨厌我的。”</p><p>带土难得正眼仔细瞧着面前的少年，除了像极卡卡西的脸，他竟然从对方的脸上看出了一丝熟悉的，属于自己的部分。带土嗤笑，正要嘲笑自己犯了癔症，面前的少年便开了口。</p><p>他说：“我并不是植入了谁或者谁的细胞，这就是原本的我。”</p><p>他又说：“我叫做拾，你又叫什么呢？我的父亲。”</p><p>宇智波带土呼吸一滞，有一股想要流泪的冲动，他张了张嘴，始终也没能将那个多年未曾念过的名字说出来。</p><p>“没关系，我迟早也会知道的。”拾收了手上的千鸟，随口宽慰带土，在属于带土的神威空间中游走，却又发现这里只有一成不变的岩石。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从上次在神威空间说开，拾便一直跟着带土，托对方并没有刻意隐瞒的福，拾几乎知晓了带土的全部计划。</p><p>对于带土逃避一样的行为，拾无法苟同，并且尝试过阻止带土的行动，但屡次无果。</p><p>时至如今，拾仍旧不知道自己的父亲姓氏名谁，仍旧不知道自己的母亲是否还活着。</p><p>这夜，拾席地睡在带土神威空间和自己的空间打通的地方，那里经由他本人接连几日的打扫，原先四散的碎石早已不见踪影，拾不容反抗的将自己空间的小溪聚集在旁侧，又在水源旁侧弄了个小亭子，亭子一侧引出一条小路通往神威空间。</p><p>拾此刻就睡在那小亭子里。</p><p>今日他睡得不太安稳，往日由带土神威空间传来的安全感仿佛消失一般，明明空间内常年如春，他此刻却像置身于冰窖之中，控制不住的发抖，裸露在外的手臂泛着不正常的白。</p><p>拾深深陷入在梦境中。</p><p>梦中所见之处皆是灰白，拾一人站在看不见尽头的地方，周边传来毒舌嘶嘶的声音。</p><p>“什么人？！”身后越发赤裸的视线让拾被迫转头。</p><p>一只足以有人腰粗的花斑毒蛇吐着蛇信子，兽类独有的竖瞳死死盯着拾。</p><p>拾咽了下口水，伸手去摸武器，却发现梦中的自己被卸掉的全部防身工具，此刻他要么和这条毒蛇肉搏，要么乖乖被对方毒倒。</p><p>然而那花斑毒蛇并没有攻击他，花斑毒蛇吐着蛇信子仔细端详拾，仿佛是在确认，片刻后毒蛇退后几步张大血盆大口，拾才注意到这条花斑毒蛇内里分明就是才被宇智波佐助杀死不久的大蛇丸。</p><p>“你在我身上留下了你的查克拉。”拾陈述这个事实，“你想借我之手复生。”</p><p>大蛇丸暗地里吐槽这位宇智波的小鬼依旧不讨人喜欢，“跟着我这么多年，你应该知道我不止一张底牌。”</p><p>大蛇丸否认了这一可能性，但拾却不知道对方的用意，“那你找我做什么？”</p><p>“这些查克拉最早要追溯到你还是个只会哭的婴儿。”大蛇丸自顾自在拾的梦境中走动，“你的身体明明比佐助更好得到，但我却选择舍近求远，果然是个错误的决定。”大蛇丸言语之中满是懊悔，但脸上却没有丝毫悔恨之意。</p><p>“查克拉设置成了我死后就会出现。我是来告诉你，你的双亲是谁。”大蛇丸翻出一份卷轴扔给拾，“当初你就被封印在这里。”</p><p>拾稳当的接住卷轴打开，里面画着已经被破解的封印术，他静下心来凝视卷轴，虽然年份长远但仍然能从上面感受到微弱的查克拉，一份不属于他但却异常熟悉的查克拉。拾小心翼翼的分辨查克拉的来源，几分钟后露出惊慌的表情抬头去看大蛇丸。</p><p>大蛇丸见对方如此，露出个恶劣的笑，“对方相当的讨厌你呢，不然怎么会将你封印了扔出去。”</p><p>“我要听全部，真实的全部。”拾露出万花筒写轮眼威胁他。</p><p>大蛇丸啧一声吐槽宇智波族人即便是缴了武器也没法对付。</p><p>“按时间推算，你出生在第三次忍界大战途中，两种可能性，一是事态紧急不得不采取封印的方式，二是为了保护你的性命。”大蛇丸难得回忆从前，“我捡到卷轴的时候，是木叶九尾之乱。后来通过基因确认，你的双亲分别是被认为死在神无毗桥之战的宇智波带土，和闻名于忍界的写轮眼旗木卡卡西。”他不需要再去详细诉说，拾就能相同其中的缘由。</p><p>残留的查克拉完成了自己的任务，大蛇丸的身影变得越来越模糊，直到最后连同自己手中的卷轴一起消失在灰白的梦境中。</p><p>拾猛地坐了起来，他仍旧在自己的小亭子里，溪水哗哗的流动，胸膛上下起伏剧烈的呼吸几口新鲜空气，猛然响起必须把这事告诉带土。</p><p>拾沿着亭边小路走向带土的神威空间，刚一到两个空间连通处，就扑面迎来一阵尘土，吹了拾一脸。拾轻咳着抹掉脸上的灰，暗自决定以后一定让带土改造神威空间！</p><p>越是靠近源头，打斗的声音就越是清晰，拾到达现场，第一眼便看到卡卡西右手雷切贯穿了带土的心脏，拾心头一抖愣在原地半天才回过神来，若不是这些天知晓了带土的事情，他现在怕是要因为双亲厮杀吓得写轮眼再进化了。</p><p>卡卡西颤抖着收回双手，余光注意到神威空间中的第三人。</p><p>卡卡西视线在带土和拾脸上来回游走，最终直视带土的眼睛，无声的询问他，为什么会有第三个人出现在这里。</p><p>“你怎么来了？滚回你那边去。”带土呵斥道。</p><p>他现在看见这个小鬼心里就烦躁的要死，天天有事没事就给他灌输逃避可耻勇敢面对的洗脑包，他都开始怀疑自己可能会成为第一个被自己儿子烦死的人。</p><p>带土绝不承认，从那天被打通神威空间起，他的内心就开始动摇了。</p><p>和卡卡西在神威空间中决斗，也是他下意识的举动。他打内心里渴望有更多的理由来说服他，说服他停下来，说服他回去，回到卡卡西身边去。</p><p>拾没有在意带土的斥责，他违背带土的意愿，站在卡卡西和带土中间，正对卡卡西背对带土。</p><p>“虽然不是第一次见面了，但还是要说一句。”拾温和的看着卡卡西，“初次见面，我叫做旗木拾。这是我的父亲，宇智波带土。”拾指着带土。</p><p>带土眉头一抖，心道他什么时候知道自己的名字了。</p><p>卡卡西仔细打量面前的少年，想要将少年的样子牢牢印刻在脑海中。从那日之后，他便再也没有见过对方了，他有太多的谜团想要解开，所以的谜团都集中在少年和当初的面具人身上，今日少年用那个具有特殊意义的名字，解开了他所有的困惑。</p><p>这是他丢失了十多年的，儿子。</p><p>“你是……”卡卡西缓步向前，用未曾染上带土血迹的左手抚摸少年的脸颊。</p><p>拾回以他真挚的微笑，“是大蛇丸。九尾之夜他捡到了我。”</p><p>听到九尾之夜几个字，带土摇晃着身体向两人走去。</p><p>造化最是捉弄人，宇智波带土最终得到了迟来十多年的真相。</p><p>——</p><p>【大屏幕画面定格在卡卡西抚摸拾的脸颊，带土惊慌着朝两人走去。</p><p>“宇智波带土得知旗木拾真实身份后，陷入了自我纠结，这份纠结又在此次神威空间中的决斗中结束。”实田葵娓娓道来，“四战发起者最终反水，联手木叶和第七班一起打败了辉夜。此后宇智波带土留在木叶赎罪，旗木卡卡西就任六代目，多年后漩涡鸣人就任七代目，开启了忍界的长期和平时代。”</p><p>“最后，今天的节目以第六代火影一家作为结束。”</p><p>屏幕上出现一张照片，卡卡西一家拍的全家福。</p><p>宇智波崖見站在最中间，傻呵呵的笑着，旗木拾和卡卡西站在崖見左右两侧，拾露出和父亲旗木卡卡西如出一辙的微笑，宇智波带土则因为不知名的原因，只露出上半个身子在照片里，但即便如此他依旧用满怀爱意的眼神注视着他的家人。】</p><p>（有一说一，我觉得很甜）<br/>
（很甜+1，比之前的甜太多了）<br/>
（以后再见啦）<br/>
（崖見：明明是四个人的故事，我却没有姓名）<br/>
（全家就崖見进神威空间需要别人带）<br/>
（我崖見小宝贝哭了，求别再迫害他了）<br/>
（本来以为一个儿子，后来发现有两个儿子，带土狂喜.jpg）</p><p>节目结束时已经临近黄昏，大家陆陆续续离开，独留小情侣一直待到晚上才离开。</p><p>……</p><p>火影楼上的大屏幕从那天之后就再也没有亮起过，最开始几日大家还奋力研究，后来也就见怪不怪了。屏幕不亮但大家的生活还是要继续的。</p><p>异变发生在五代目火影带土和卡卡西结婚的当天，大屏幕久违的传来了呲呲的声音，婚宴上有人喊了一句，大家才注意到悬挂在火影楼上的屏幕时隔几个月再次亮了起来。</p><p>众人鱼贯而出，远远地看见大屏幕打出一串大字。</p><p>‘祝，新婚快乐。’</p><p>大屏幕仿佛有意识一般，直等到卡卡西和带土出来，确保两人看到这句祝福，才缓慢的变透明，消失在火影楼上。</p><p>卡卡西和带土手拉手，屏幕消失后两人对视，将对方一生中最美好的样子，牢牢记在心中。</p><p>那个世界的他们苦尽甘来，这个世界的他们会更加珍惜爱护对方。</p><p>-全文完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 论坛体番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一篇沙雕的论坛体番外<br/>不带脑子观看</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真是活久见了！挑起四战的boss都能被木叶释放……</p><p>-0 花椰菜<br/>现在能表达我内心的，就只有标题最后的省略号了<br/>作为一名忍者，我自己本人真的无法接受，我不是木叶的，但我也曾经和父亲参加过忍联，当时四战打成什么样大家心里都清楚吧，四战结束之后现在居然告诉我那个宇智波带土要被释放了？我的父亲丧生在四战我真的无法接受</p><p>-1<br/>楼主，我没记错的话这个论坛的建立也是宇智波带土本人一力促成的……</p><p>-2<br/>所以楼上的意思是楼主不能恨宇智波带土了？太搞笑了人家父亲都因为挑起四站丧生了</p><p>-3<br/>我是1楼，我没有这个意思，我只是想说着是不是意味着其实宇智波带土会逛这个论坛</p><p>-4<br/>逛不逛也无所谓吧，我觉得他现在和木叶的六代目火影绑定，他一人言行举止过激，可能会导致六火乃至整个木叶被忍界针对</p><p>-5<br/>阿诺，我是隔壁NT2的，我不太能够体会楼主的难过，不过还是节哀啦</p><p>-6<br/>咦？NT2是什么</p><p>-7<br/>楼上应该是刚接触论坛的萌新吧<br/>其实这个论坛是连接不同世界的</p><p>-8<br/>啊啊啊？？？？<br/>什么鬼，这个论坛这么恐怖的吗？我只是听说这上面很多沙雕网友才来的，我不想死啊！！！！！</p><p>-9<br/>噗！楼上也太沙雕了<br/>不会死的啦，不然忍界人数都得锐减一半了</p><p>-10<br/>那是怎么回事啊？<br/>黑人问号.jpg</p><p>-11<br/>我来解释吧，我还是1楼<br/>众所周围，四战boss宇智波带土的写轮眼能力是神威，神威是时空间忍术他能穿过不过的世界，于是boss本人探索到了平行世界，四战结束后，boss和他两个儿子一起用写轮眼搭建了这个连接两个平行世界的论坛，让所有人能够和另一个世界的自己联系，于是大家知道了原来隔壁的世界是那么的美好幸福<br/>事实上其次这个论坛全靠三个宇智波的写轮眼维持，他们一旦停下论坛就面临断网，不过后来大蛇丸和拾一起开发了可以代替写轮眼的科技<br/>NT2是论坛里对那边美好的平行世界的称呼啦，顺便一提我们这边发生过四战的叫NT<br/>很多人在这里见到了已故的亲朋好友呢（笑</p><p>-12<br/>这么看boss还挺……好？</p><p>-13<br/>好个屁？难道四战不是他挑起的？很多死了的人也是因他而死，现在在论坛能联系上已故的亲人就能让你们忘记他干的事？</p><p>-14<br/>我们也没说忘记吧，但最起码人家有想要赎罪的想法不是吗？改过自新的机会都不给的吗</p><p>-15<br/>楼上你真的很逗啊，那你去问问楼主，把他父亲杀了现在又做出忏悔样子的boss值得原谅不？<br/>活着说的过分点，我把你爹杀了然后我再跟你道歉，行不行</p><p>-16<br/>楼上你说话也太冲了吧</p><p>-17<br/>怎么就冲了，我发现这里圣母病真的很多</p><p>-18 花椰菜<br/>我并没有想到这个帖子里还会有NT2的人进来，一般来说NT2的人不清楚四战，更多的是聚集在日常区美食区旅游区这种地方的<br/>就好像15楼说的，我无法原谅的就是，他掀起了四战间接害死了我父亲，即使他能让我在论坛联系上另一个世界的父亲，但我父亲也真真切切的死了啊，我只能看到论坛发过来的文字，我看不到父亲本人啊</p><p>-19<br/>楼主抱抱</p><p>-20<br/>楼主别难过了，可以让NT2的父亲发照片或者视频过来QAQ</p><p>-21<br/>所有说这也是为什么当初木叶提出释放boss这个议题的时候，其他村的影全部沉默的原因啦</p><p>-22 jitsui<br/>我是木叶的，我们六火其实也很难做啊，希望大家不要一边倒的看待问题，我也不苛求楼主能原谅boss，但是最起码他有真的赎罪，哪怕有一点点也好，希望楼主未来能对boss的恨意少一些，他会也必须用余生来赎罪，他无法带回去世的人，但希望这个论坛给能所有人一点点慰藉</p><p>-23<br/>等等，楼上是固马？</p><p>-24<br/>论坛里现在还能注册到这种固马吗？我记得现在全都是楼主那种样式的固马吧</p><p>-25<br/>木叶这些年真是水深火热，四战boss两个都是他们村的，晓组织还有他们村的，我觉得新上任的六火能做到现在这样，简直是牛人了</p><p>-26<br/>而且搞事的全部都是宇智波……</p><p>-27<br/>啊！我想起来，22楼固马是论坛创建人啊！</p><p>-28<br/>？？？？楼上把话说完啊</p><p>-29 知识渊博<br/>我是27楼，随便披个固马再说<br/>创建论坛的宇智波一族啦，这位是大蛇丸的弟子，六火和boss的儿子啦</p><p>-30<br/>什么玩意？六火和……谁的儿子？</p><p>-31<br/>boss？？？？？你们木叶这么恐怖的吗</p><p>-32<br/>呵呵，怪不得要释放boss了，一村之影和boss是这种关系</p><p>-33 知识渊博<br/>楼上也别阴阳了，boss以前的事我建议你们去论坛木叶专区爬楼，有一栋楼盖得超级高，里面介绍了六火和boss一家，那位固马是六火二儿子旗木拾。</p><p>-34<br/>地铁老爷爷.jpg<br/>从来不知道还有这一层关系</p><p>-35<br/>来自NT2的人表示，怎么他两的儿子名字不一样，难道不是叫宇智波崖見？</p><p>-36 花椰菜<br/>我去爬了下楼，他们的大二子叫宇智波崖見没错，这两兄弟是双胞胎</p><p>-37<br/>等等，楼主你还去隔壁爬楼了吗</p><p>-38 花椰菜<br/>是啊，怎么说呢，看完后觉得boss居然也有点……惨？</p><p>-39 NT2的路人<br/>披个固马。<br/>我们这边五火儿子叫宇智波崖見没错，但是他不是双胞胎啊，而且之后出生的是个女孩，叫旗木由纪。</p><p>-40<br/>楼主你已故的老父亲在看你（bushi）怎么就轻易觉得boss惨了</p><p>-41<br/>也就是说平行世界根本不存在旗木拾这个人？卧槽这么一看二公子好惨啊</p><p>-42<br/>简直惨出天际了。<br/>NT世界里，出生后和哥哥被封印，但因为自己老爹策划九尾之夜导致哥俩和老妈分开，哥哥多年后被自来也找到并和老妈团聚，自己则是九尾之夜后被大蛇丸带走，被当做试验品对待一直到大蛇丸策划谋反杀害三火的时候才见到自己老妈，结果双方都不知道甚至来了一波对砍？要不是大蛇丸被佐助杀死前良心发现，他恐怕到死都不知道自己老妈是谁<br/>结果隔壁NT2世界，老妈都没有他这个儿子</p><p>-43<br/>楼上虾仁猪心，我要看哭了</p><p>-44<br/>卧槽你们记得不，拾和他哥崖見还有过一战，那时候他知不知道他两的关系啊……</p><p>-45 miyuki<br/>叫卡卡西老妈好奇怪啊，我们都是直接叫名字的啦。<br/>说实在的，我一直觉得我是捡来的（手动再见）听爷爷说卡卡西和老爸正是确认关系之前看过NT世界的故事，他们都很心疼拾哥哥，当时卡卡西怀孕时候大家都以为是对双胞胎，结果只有崖見哥哥一个，后来就决定再生一胎，可是出生的是我呢（拜拜）</p><p>-46<br/>等等，大家都忘了这个帖子的题目了吗</p><p>-47<br/>大佬们一个接一个的出现，前几楼的几个喷子都不敢出来</p><p>-48<br/>看ID45楼不会是传说中的旗木由纪吧</p><p>-49 miyuki<br/>是我没错。</p><p>-50<br/>那一段话真是字里行间都透露着自己只是个代替品，莫名心疼这位小公主</p><p>-51 tsuru<br/>不是那样的，卡卡西和老爸都和爱你的。</p><p>-52<br/>51楼又是哪位大佬？</p><p>-53<br/>ID是鹤，不知道是谁啊……</p><p>-54 miyuki<br/>是崖見哥哥啦</p><p>-55<br/>那为什么不直接叫崖見？</p><p>-56<br/>对啊，叫鹤的话一般人也不知道是谁的吧</p><p>-57 花椰菜<br/>该不会是因为同名没法起ID吧？<br/>我记得固马是用掉一个就少一个的，如果NT这边的崖見先注册ID，NT2那边就用不了了</p><p>-58 tsuru<br/>是这样的没错，所有我就起了小名的。<br/>事实上，我们这边也经常会谈轮到崖見和拾，因为写轮眼的缘故，我们家两边世界经常用神威串门的，主要是NT那边的卡卡西有事没事就过来看看爷爷和四代，所有其实我在家里也一直被叫鹤，我现在非常相信我本名叫宇智波鹤（狗头）</p><p>-59<br/>哈哈哈，怎么看完NT2这边两位宇智波说的，越发觉得他两是捡的了</p><p>-60<br/>楼上+1</p><p>-61<br/>有种莫名的凄惨感</p><p>-62 反对释放<br/>楼上谁说我跑了，我只是去注册固马了</p><p>-63<br/>哟，反对派的人来了，我建议你看看前面几个固马</p><p>-64<br/>有写轮眼了不起啊，有神威了不起，就你们能穿越过去看已故的人</p><p>-65 花椰菜<br/>我一点也不羡慕，真的<br/>我现在希望boss赎罪的时候能带我过去看看我爹，这样我可能会对他恨意少一点</p><p>-66<br/>楼主你的嫉妒已经溢出屏幕了</p><p>-67<br/>不止楼主羡慕，我也羡慕</p><p>-68 Obito<br/>@miyuki @tsuru 我就说你两拿着个手机干嘛呢<br/>你们两永远是我和卡卡西最爱的宝贝好吗，瞎想什么呢<br/>@花椰菜 下次或许可以带你，不过可能需要提前沟通</p><p>-69<br/>咦，不得了的人来了</p><p>-70 花椰菜<br/>@Obito 你是那边的啊（警觉.jpg）</p><p>-71 Obito<br/>我是NT2那边的，不过NT那边的现在也在旁边</p><p>-72<br/>……</p><p>-73<br/>那你摸到了这里，岂不是boss也知道了</p><p>-74 花椰菜<br/>我这个帖子的题目有点那啥……哈哈哈哈（尬笑）</p><p>-75<br/>我该庆幸前面那个喷子没发表过激言论吗</p><p>-76<br/>楼上+1</p><p>-77 Obito<br/>我没有那么可怕吧……</p><p>-78<br/>不不不，可怕的不是你，不，好像也是你……</p><p>-79<br/>不不不，是NT的你啦，NT2的你大家都知道是个非常好的火影</p><p>-80 Obito<br/>啊，那家伙说你可以把地址私信给我，他下次过来时候带你一起@花椰菜</p><p>-81 花椰菜<br/>你看下私聊啦，我给你啦</p><p>-82 Obito<br/>看到了</p><p>-83<br/>我能说楼主头铁吗</p><p>-84<br/>我也觉得</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>